He's Back
by CloudsHalo
Summary: Sequel to "Trust" Spidey is back in town, but someone has followed him from New York City. Is this person a friend or foe? Someone else is also back, and looking for revenge... read and review plz
1. It Begins

Well, well, well... We meet again... You the people asked for it and here it is... A sequel... People really seemed to like my story which surprised even me... After I re-read my story, in my opinion, the first 3 chapters of my first weren't that great, but after those I kicked it up a notch... So hopefully, this story will be better than the first... Now, this one is a direct sequel to my last one, so if you haven't read "Trust"you might want to before reading this... Oh and before I forget, I am a huge Terra hater, so if that isn't any indication that she wont be in any of my stories, I don't know what is... So if you people like Terra, sorry but she ain't here... Well, that is all I can think to say except, on with the show... I mean story... Never mind just read...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey, and I most likey never will... So for now, this story is good enough for me... For now...

"What the hell is this crap?!" It was good ole J. Jonah Jameson. Peter was sitting in the chair opposite him in JJ's office. Jameson owned one of the most successful newspaper business in New York City, The Daily Bugle. JJ was a middle aged man with the strangest crew cuts ever. It looked like he got in a fight with a lawn mower, and lost. He was leaning back in his chair behind his desk, with a cigar stub in between his lips. It seemed to Peter that no matter when he saw him, JJ always had that cigar in his mouth.

Peter was getting another one of JJ's yell downs for not bringing in newsworthy photos. JJ looked down at the photos in his hand. It was a picture of an elderly couple sitting on a bench by the lake, feeding the ducks. "Crap." He flipped to the next one. It was a picture of a young couple walking their dogs through the park. "Crap." He went to the last one. It was of a few people sitting outside a café drinking some lattés. "Double crap. Parker, where are all the photos of that wall-crawling menace?"

"I can't get any of Spider-Man lately. He is getting tired of you always slamming him in the paper. I mean, he saves a bunch of people from a burning building, and you go around saying that he started it in the first place. That's slander."

"I resent that!" JJ took the cigar stub out from his mouth and held it between his index finger and his thumb, right in front of Peter's face. "Slander is spoken. In print its libel." He put the cigar stub back to his mouth.

"You just don't seem to trust anyone, do ya Mr. Jameson?"

"I trust my barber." Peter took a quick glance at JJ's hair cut, and had to suppress a laugh. "Parker! If you don't bring in good, newsworthy photos, I can't keep paying you! You're fired!"

Peter's heart sank. '_Aw man_, _what am I gonna do now? Aunt May has bills to pay, but she can't get very far with the money we have. This job helped, but now what? A teen in high school can't get a very high paying job.'_

The phone in the office started ringing off the hook. JJ picked it up with one hand, while shooing off Peter with the other. "Ya... ya... uh hu... yep... ya... ok... ya..." Peter started to gather up the discarded photos and put them into his folder. He stood up to leave. "Ya... ok... great!" JJ slammed the phone back on the receiver. "Parker sit down! You're hired again."

Peter turned around in surprise. JJ was actually smiling. "Wow. Thanks Mr. James-"

JJ put up his hand to stop Peter. "Don't start. You're the only photographer I got left. Jimmy is out sick, and Joe is in Gotham, trying to get some dirt on that Bat-fellow going around. Now you're going to Jump City again. I just got a hot tip from an anonymous tipster. Something big is going to happen there and I want you to get exclusive photos. Now, I don't want a repeat of last time remember?"

Peter was leaning back in the chair with a sight smile on his face. '_Oh, I remember all right. I got to meet the Teen Titans, a team of super powered teenagers who fight super powered crime, like me. Together, we kicked the crap out of that creep Carnage, and I go to beat down on a major criminal mastermind, Slade. Not to mention, saving a beautiful girl who gave me my first kiss.'_ He put his index and middle fingers gently to his lips. '_I'm never gonna forget how it felt.'_

"Parker! You listening to me?! Last time you didn't bring back a single photo! Don't let it happen again!"

Peter's fingers fell to his side, and a nervous grin replaced his smile. "Oh, sure thing Mr. Jameson. You can count on me."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?! Get your butt out of my office and get going to Jump City! Now!"

"Yessir!" Peter stood up quickly with his rejected photos in a folder under his left arm. With his right, he gave JJ a mock salute. "I wont let ya down sir." He rushed out of the office before JJ could yell at him anymore. '_Wow, what a lucky break. Good thing it's summer right now, otherwise I could go on a count of school.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Spidey was perched on a ledge next to his favorite gargoyle. "Well there old buddy," he patted the gargoyle on the back. "Looks like I'm going back to Jump City. This time I better actually get some photos, or else JJ is gonna blow." He pictured JJ's head turning red with anger, and the pressure was too much and his head blew up in a comical fashion. Spidey let out a laugh. "Maybe I'll be able to see the Titans again as well." He pulled out the Titans Communicator from his belt and looked at it. "Maybe I'll see her again." He put his fingers to his lips again.

"Aw Brutus, you always know how to listen don't ya. And you never interrupt, unlike JJ." Spidey patted the gargoyle on the back again, while putting the communicator back to his belt. He finally decided to stand up. "Well old buddy, I guess I'd better get going. I'll miss ya." Spidey waved to the stone gargoyle and dived off the building. At the last minute, he shot out a webline and swung out of danger at street level. He looked over to the cab next to him and waved at the kids in the back seat. Then he pulled himself into his swing arc, let go of his first webline when he was high enough, and shot out another one, and kept swinging to his destination. Jump City.

Across the street from where the gargoyle was, a lone figure was watching from a ledge. The figure was hidden in shadow. "Where could you be off to Spider? Where ever it is, I am going to find out." The figure turned to walk away, but some of the figure's hair escaped from the shadows. The hair was the color of pure snow. It was completely white. "I will follow you, and you wont even know it, because I am as stealthy as a cat."

Well, there ya go... I know it was short, but my first chapters are always short... I just realized, I have a thing for figures in the shadows... It just seems so cool... Anyway, if ya don't know who the person is by now, then may God have mercy on your pitiful soul... Just kidding... Hope you guys like this story as much as the other one... I still cant believe I got so many reviews on my first fan fict ever... hooha... Anyway, if ya wanna leave a review, just hit the review button... It likes to be hit... Continue to read and review my faithful readers... Everyone likes reviews... Laterz for now...


	2. Surprises

This is a heads up... This chapter consists mostly of comedy... I have never tried to do comedy before, so I hope that you guys like it... This chapter isn't exactly action packed... Like I said, more comedy than anything else, and it is introducing all the main characters, except for the main bad guy, who will make an appearance sooner or later... As for the "stranger" yeah right, (we all know who it is) she will be making her grand appearance in this chapter, so all you guys out there who kept asking me if she would be in my other story, she will be here, so quit asking...

**Silent Nao-** Do not worry, I will continue with this story until its completion... I never leave anything unfinished... But I am not sure I will continue to write more stories... It was supposed to be a one time thing, till people begged me to write a sequel... So we will see what happens wont we?

**Wouldntyouliketoknow?- **Interesting name first off... And you are right, figures in the shadows are just so cool, and I seem to have an obsession with them in my stories... I can promise there will be no "Cliffies" as you say, but as for Cliffhangers, I can't promise anything... Most likely, there will be Cliffhangers abound (Yes I know they mean the same thing, just little cutesy words don't appeal to me like chappies and cliffies...) Sorry...

**TheSpiderMan999-** Yes, Spider-Man does rock!

**The White Dwarf- **Yes, Raven and the Black Cat will be at odds many times in this story... I liked the idea of Robin making a comment about Catwoman so I put that in... See if you can find it... You probably will... Its so easy to find... The gargoyle thing was funny... I got it from the show, though I'm not sure if I got the name right... But, come on, Brutus is just a funny name and perfect for someone named by Spidey... I am not sure if Venom will be along for the ride in this story either... What is the fascination with him anyway? Didn't he go good? I don't know... But I will try to make references to him, who knows, maybe he will show up after all... But Carnage, well, you will just have to wait and see

**RayRayOtero-** I told you guys my first chapters are always short... But thanks for saying it is a good start... At least it was longer than the first chapter in my other one, right? As for your idea (you know which one I'm talking about) you can almost be 100 sure it will be in this... So there ya go... Oh, and don't worry, this story isn't being rushed... I am putting deep thought into every chapter

**Gundamknight-** Yes, that little scene was in the first movie... I don't remember what the photos were about, so I guessed at them... I actually wasn't even thinking of the movie when I wrote that part, but I thought back to the movie to get the hair comment thing... Yes, Black Cat is a butt kicking lady, and she will give not only Spidey, but all the Titans a run for their money... Hilarity ensues, at least I think so

So read on my duckies (sorry bout that... Just saw that Revolution episode of the Teen Titans and I looked at Mad Mod's hypno screens... Oh well) So please, read on... Read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey... Why oh why can I never own them... Oh, that's right... The legal crap...

Spidey had just reached the highest building in Jump City. He loved high places, so he decide he would always come here first when he got to Jump City. He sat down on the ledge of the building, letting his legs dangle off the edge.

"Its good to be back here." He took a deep breath, savoring the moment, then exhaled. "Yup. Good to be back." He looked up to the sky, his feet gently tapping against the building wall. "I wonder if they will be happy to see me. BB and Cy were fun to play Gamestation with. Robin was always there to lend a helping hand, even if it was almost impossible for him to do so. Starfire was so kind hearted, even though she was strong as an ox. I still don't think my body has recovered from that last hug she gave me. And Raven..." He paused at that moment, once again touching his lips. "And Raven, well, I'll definitely be happy to see her again. Maybe she will be happy to see me as well. Though, she probably will try and hide it from everyone. Her powers are fueled by her emotions after all."

He pulled his feet up from the ledge and stood up. "Hey, maybe I should give the Titans a call, to let them know I'm in the neighborhood." Spidey pulled out the communicator from his belt and opened the top of it to view a blank screen. He was about to press the communicate button when an evil smile grew on his face. He closed the communicator and put it back on his belt. "Or maybe, I should... surprise them. Spidey, you're a genius." And with that, Spidey dived off the building and started web slinging his way to Titans Tower.

Across from the building Spidey was on, the figure from before was once again in the shadows. "Jump City eh Spider? Why are you here? That is what I'm going to find out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Spidey had just landed on top of the tower. He crouched down low and took a look around the roof. "Good. Usually Raven is meditating either in her room, or on the roof. And it looks like Lady Luck is on my side. Now, where is that entrance to the ventilation system?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch, and as usual, playing Gamestation. Their eyes were fixated on the giant screen before them. Starfire was in the kitchen area, once again trying to fix a half-way decent meal. Robin was also with her, but was reading the morning news. There was another article about how Batman stopped some bank heist. Raven, was in the main room, read another one of her creepy, yet intriguing books. She was, like Beast Boy and Cyborg, engrossed in her favorite pass time.

"You can't beat me. You can never beat me, cause you can't pass me. You wanna pass me, but ya know ya can't" Cyborg was chanting as he was beating an angry faced Beast Boy in the game. "You wanna pass me, but you can't pass... Hey! You passed me!"

Cyborg's smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious frown. Beast Boy however, had one of the biggest smiles on his face. "Now who's the best?"

"You are so gonna pay for that ya little grass stain!"

Raven looked up from the book she had been reading. "Hmpf... boys." Then she turned her attention back to her book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Spidey was navigating the ventilation system, looking for right exit. "Ugh. Where is it? I must be making so much noise, they must have heard me by now." He looked around when he started to hear voices come from a vent. He crawled up to it and peered down through it. "Perfect. I've found what I've been looking for. And since BB and Cy are arguing, maybe they haven't heard me. Hmm. Robin seems to be reading the paper in the kitchen with Star. And Raven seems to be engrossed in another one of her books. Perfect. Lady Luck is definitely on my side today."

Spidey gently removed the vent cover and placed it gently aside. He connected a webline to the top of the shaft and lowered himself, upside down, behind Beast Boy and Cyborg. No one noticed him. '_Now let's have some fun.' _Spidey tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and zip-lined back up out of sight.

"Hey, knock it off."

"I didn't do anything." The boys went back to playing there game.

Spidey lowered himself again, tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder, the zip-lined back up out of sight.

"Hey Cy! Just cause you're losing doesn't mean ya have to play dirty."

"I didn't do nothing little man."

Spidey had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't start laughing out loud. He then lowered himself again, and tapped both Beast Boy and Cyborg on the shoulder. Then he zip-lined back up.

"Hey! Cut it out!" the two boys said in unison. They dropped their game controllers and began to fight. A vein started to pulse on Raven's forehead, but she tried to ignore them and continue reading.

Robin dropped his newspaper and rushed from the kitchen with Starfire right behind him. "Hey take it easy you two. Combat practice isn't till later."

"We must mend your disputes with the sharing of pizza" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Hey, pizza sounds good. I'll take a large sausage pizza if ya guys don't mind."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to where the voice came from. There, sitting Indian-style in front of the giant screen, Spidey had taken up one of the controllers and started his own game. "Oh, and get a couple of liters of soda while you're at it. Everyone loves soda." Spidey waved to them without even looking away from his game.

Spidey finally turned around to see the expressions on the Titan's faces. Cyborg and Beast Boy were frozen still in a grapple. Cyborg was pulling Beast Boy's hair, and Beast Boy was pulling at Cyborg's mouth. Robin and Starfire were just standing there, mouths gaping open. Raven was still in her reading position, with her hands up in front of her face, but the book had dropped to the floor. Her mouth was also gaping open. All of there eyes were fixated on Spidey. "What?" he asked in an inquisitive, yet sarcastic voice.

"Spidey!" all the Titans said together. They had finally snapped out of their state of shock.

"Hey guys, what's up? How has everything been going since I... Star, no don't! I, arg-" Starfire had rushed up and gave him another bone crushing hug.

"Welcome back friend" Starfire said gleefully, while still hugging Spidey.

"Uh Star, you might want to let him breath." Robin came up and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her to let go.

"Oh... sorry" Starfire said while blushing.

Spidey clutched his side. "Its good to see you too Star. Hey, thanks Robin." Spidey held out a hand to the Titan leader.

Robin reached out and shook Spidey's hand. "No problem."

"Hey, was that you who was tapping our shoulders?" Cyborg asked.

Spidey let go of Robin's hand and started rubbing his head. "Maaaaaybe."

"Hey, I'm the only jokester in this tower" Beast Boy said pointing to himself with his thumb.

"You can't be a jokester if you not even funny to begin with" Raven said, walking towards the others. Beast Boy crossed his arms and started to pout an mumble to himself.

Spidey stared and Raven, and started to blush. '_Lucky I'm wearing a mask.'_ "Hey there Raven. How've ya been?" he asked, waving to her.

Raven had her hood up to try to hide the fact that she was also blushing. A few light bulbs overhead exploded. _'Stupid emotions.' _She also hadn't forgotten what had happened the last time Spidey was here.

In the back of her mind, Raven heard a voice. '_Oh come on Raven. You know he's cute. Why not go for it?'_

'_Be quiet Love. And Happy, don't even start.'_

'_Awwww. Come on.'_ Raven ignored the voices.

"Its good to see you again Spider-Ma-" Spidey wagged his finer at Raven. "I mean Spidey. I am glad, but right now I need to meditate." Raven turned to leave.

"So is this why you left New York City? To be with another girl?" Everyone stopped dead still.

Spidey sweat dropped and started to cringe. '_Oh God. Don't tell me **she** followed me here.' _Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to, even though Spidey already knew who it was.

The person that was standing before them was a woman, about the age of 17. She wore a skin tight black leather outfit, with a V-lined collar, showing off a lot of cleavage. She wore white, cat claw gloves and white furry boots. Her hair was the color of snow, pure white. She was wearing a mask, similar to Robin's, but her brilliant blue eyes could be seen. She had her hands on her shapely hips. "So is this why you left Spider? Another girl?" She put her hand to her chest. "I'm hurt." She started to pout her red lips.

Starfire and Raven were taken aback, but Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg couldn't help but stare at this girl's shapely figure. Spidey put his hand to his face and slowly let it slide down. "Hey Black Cat. What are you doing here?" he said in a monotone voice.

Black Cat rushed over to Spidey putting both arms around his neck, almost knocking Raven over in the process. "Well, you left without saying good-bye, so I had to follow you to get a good-bye kiss." Her face was inches away from Spidey's. She put her index finger on his chest and started to trace a spiral pattern on it.

Raven's fists were clenched at her sides, her teeth were grinding back and forth. The microwave in the kitchen blew up. '_How...dare...she!'_

In the back of her mind, another voice called out. _'Yeah, you go girl! Kick her butt for touching your man!'_

'_He is not my man.'_ Raven looked back to Spidey and Black Cat. Her eyes started to radiate with energy. _'But still.'_

Black Cat saw Raven's reaction. "Oh, jealous are we?" She let go and backed away from Spidey. "Well Spider, looks like someone else has eyes for you."

Spidey just started stammering. "I... uh... but... she... we're just..."

Black Cat put up a hand to stop him. "Never mind Spider. But, let's see who else this tower has to offer." She turned to Cyborg. "Hmmm. A big muscle man. I know the type. You might be half robot, but that only adds to the fun."

"I... uh... thanks... I think" Cyborg stuttered out.

Black Cat then turned to Beast Boy. "Oh, a little green man. Very interesting."

"I may be green, but I am certainly not little" Beast Boy said while putting a fist to his puffed out chest.

"Hmmm. Fiesty. I like" Black Cat said in a sexy tone of voice.

"Why does she remind me of Catwoman?" Robin said to himself, a little too loud though.

Black Cat turned her attention to Robin. "And who are you, you handsome devil."

"Uh... my name? My name is... uh... Robin?" Robin stammered out.

Black Cat took a step closer to Robin. "Robin hmm? Why don't you and me go south for the winter?"

"Get your hands off of him!" Starfire said with anger in her voice, and star bolts pulsing in her hands. In fact, both Starfire and Raven had energy pulsing in their hands.

"Meeeow" Black Cat said in a sexy tone as she clawed the air with her hand. "Well Spider, it looks like I came at the wrong time." She turned and started to walk to the elevator with the sexy grace of a runway model. "I'll keep in touch. Ciao." She walked through the elevator doors and pressed the button for the ground floor. Before the doors closed, Black Cat winked and blew a kiss towards Spidey.

"Well, at least she's gone. But she will most likely be back. She always comes back" Spidey said, looking to the others. Beast Boy and Cyborg were just standing there with goofy looking expressions on their redden faces. Starfire had her hands on her hips and looking angrily at Robin, who was trying his hardest to apologize. Raven just looked at him and stomped off. Every light bulb that was overhead exploded.

Spidey sighed. "Ugh. Lady Luck, why have you forsaken me?"

Well, for me, that was fun to write... I hope you guys thought it was as funny as I thought... In my opinion, Black Cat was always the biggest flirt, so I decided that she would be a flirtatious person in my story... Hope you guys like the idea, cause I know I am sure gonna like it... I know that she probably isn't 17, but in this story, all the heroes are teenagers, hence the name, Teen Titans... They're teenagers, get it? Always remember to read and review... If not, I will be sad... Hope to hear from ya guys... Remember, more reviews make me want to update sooner... Laterz...


	3. Are We Ok?

Yet again, this is not a action packed chapter, and not so much comedy either... This chapter is going to focus on Spidey and Raven, and their weird relationship... In other words, hints at romance... It also talks about (well it doesn't really talk to you but...... never mind...) how Black Cat met Spidey... This is made up so don't tell me that isn't how her first appearance went...

**Sephiroth:** Don't worry... I will continue with this story to the very end

**Dr. Evans:** Well, I hope all you guys are happy that Black Cat showed up... That's all we will hear from her... Just kidding, she will be back in later chapters to help the team out, and to mess with Spidey and Raven... I liked your idea on the Black Cat and Robin thing that I had her hit on all the guys, so thanks for the idea man

**J or The Blind: **Enough with the Mad Mod thing, its getting old... And if you do that at school or any other time I see you, I will personally beat the living crap out of you... Oh, and I know who you think is worthy of Black Cat, but that relationship ain't gonna happen in this, so there ::sticks out tongue::

**Wouldntyouliketoknow:** Still love the weird names, like yours and Absolutely Pointless... Originality is great... Thanks for the compliment, now go work on your grammar project... School work is important............ I think... Thanks again, and I will continue to update as soon as I can

**Absolutely Pointless:** Ok... At least 3 people have asked me "Is Venom going to be in this?" in both of my stories... I just don't see the what the big deal is over him... In my opinion, Carnage was so much more of a bad ass then Venom could ever be, but that is just me... Besides, didn't Venom become a good guy? If not, tell me so I'm not mistaken... So, to answer your question, Venom will most likely not be in this story... I might put in some references to him, but other than that I don't think so... But, and this is a big but, if more and more people keep bugging me about it, I just might put him in... I have already had some ideas with him in this, but I don't know if I will put them in... So, if you and other people keep bugging me about him, he will be along for the ride in this story

**Gundamknight:** I too was laughing the whole time I was writing this chapter... Well, at least during the parts with Black Cat in it... I had to put her in... Mainly cause so many guys kept begging for me to put her in my first one... I decided that she would be in this one... So again to all of you who begged me to put her in, she's finally in, so quit begging!

Now then... Let us get back to the reason why you all came here in the first place... You came here to read and review my story... And if you don't review, I will send my personal assistant, Carnage, to go to your house and eat your soul... He can do that now... So, continue to read my faithful, um, readers... Read on to your heart's content...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey... I didn't own them in my last story, or in my previous chapters, so why the heck would you think I own them now?

"The nerve of that girl!" Raven was storming down the hallway towards her room. Her hood was down and her cape was wrapped tightly around her body. Fire seemed to be burning with rage in her eyes, and steam seemed to be coming out of her ears. "How dare she come barging in here and flirt with every guy in the tower, especially Spidey. Why is she here anyway? Did she really come all the way here just to be with him? Is there something going on between them that I don't know about? And if there is, should I know about it?" Raven kept asking herself these questions all the way to her room.

Raven stopped in front of her door and rested her forehead against it, letting her arms dangle in the air. Her cape was also set free from her grasp and was now just covering her body, not tightly anymore. "Ugh."

'_Aw come on Raven. You know ya like him. Don't let anyone get in the way of your... well... me.'_

'_Happy... shut up. You know I can't show any emotions. I mean I can, but then my powers go all crazy. And even if I wanted to, why should I? Emotions just get in the way.'_

'_Aww, that was mean'_ Happy said in a pouty voice. _'Oh well. You're stuck with us till the very end.' _Happy started to giggle in the back of Raven's mind.

"Lucky me." Raven lifted her head from her door, opened it, and went in to her room. "Ugh. I need to meditate."

The roof was always a nice, calm place, but it was too bright out. Raven preferred the darkness of her own room, so she meditated here more often. Raven walked to her bed and sat down on it with her legs crossed. With her arms outstretched, she began to chant.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." As she was chanting, she began to lift from her bed and levitated about three feet above it. Her eyes were closed and she felt at peace. The world and its problems seemed to disappear and all that was left was her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion-" A knock came from outside. "Should have known this peace wouldn't last." Raven opened her eyes and gently landed on her bed. She then got up and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" Raven called. There was no answer. She opened the door to find that no one was there. "Must be Beast Boy playing another prank. Well, he will get his."

Raven closed the door and walked back to her bed. She sat down on it and was about to continue meditating when she heard another knock. "Wait a minute. That's not coming from the door. Its coming from, the window?" Raven walked over to the window and pulled open the dark curtains. There was Spidey, hanging upside down from a webline. Raven jumped back, startled. "Ahh!"

"Ah ha! So you can feel fear as well." Spidey waved to her from the window. "Hey, can I come in and talk with you?"

"If you must" Raven sighed. She walked back to the window and pulled the latch, opening it. Spidey crawled in onto the ceiling, then dropped to the floor and landed perfectly behind Raven. Raven pulled back the windows and closed the latch, then closed the curtains. She turned back to Spidey. "Don't you ever use a door? You know, like a normal person?"

"Now where is the fun in that? And by the way, haven't you noticed that I'm not exactly what you would call, normal?" Raven put her hand to her mouth to try and cover up a little laugh. "She can laugh as well? Gasp!" A few of Raven's books popped out of the bookshelf. "Should have seen that coming."

Raven's face betrayed her with a slight smile. When she realized this, Raven quickly turned away, trying to put on her regular monotone expression. '_Happy, you are so evil.'_

Raven heard giggling. '_No I'm not. I'm Happy. Anger is more evil than I am' _Happy said in a cheerful voice.

'_Not by much.'_

'_You're mean.'_

"Raven, can we talk?"

Raven snapped her attention back to Spidey. "Talk about what? That flirtatious Black Cat that was all over you?"

"Uh... yeah, that. Look, I know what that had to have looked like, but believe me, there is nothing going on between us. Like you said earlier, she is a bit of a flirt."

Raven smirked. "She was all over you, not to mention all the other guys. I cant believe some of the things she said."

"Well, that's Black Cat for ya. Always hitting on the guys." Raven walked over to her bed and sat down. Spidey moved next to her, but continued to stand.

"So how did you two meet?" Raven asked, looking up to Spidey.

Spidey started to rub his chin. "Well, I guess it all started when I got back to New York City from my last visit here. I read in the Bugle that another 'vigilante menace', as JJ so sensitively put it, was now running around the city. Of course, being the inquisitive person that I am, I decided to investigate. You know, to see if this person was any good."

"And I'm guessing she made a rather impressive first impression." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah. But you made a pretty good one too."

"I said no one could trust you because you wear a mask. And you made a wise crack about me wearing a hood. Great first impression." Raven crossed her arms, but still had the same monotone expression on her face.

Spidey let out a little laugh. "Weren't we a pair. You didn't like me, and I didn't know what to think of you." Spidey paused for a second. He looked up to the ceiling and seemed to be fixated on one certain spot. "Kinda the exact opposite with me and Black Cat." He lowered his gaze from the ceiling. "She flirts with me, but I still don't know what to think. Been that way since we met. Anyway, a bank robbery was in progress and I was the first at the scene. I decided to wait to see if the newbie would show up."

"And, she did."

"Yes she did. She landed right on top of the awning above the bank and surprised the robbers with a wise crack that seemed similar to something I would say in that situation. She then jumped off, pulled out her whip and beat those guys senseless. It was all over in under 5 minutes."

"So, she's good at what she does." Raven was feeling a pang in her chest because of all this Black Cat stuff. For some reason, Raven wished that Spidey would talk more about her, and not that, other girl. But, she did want to know what was going on, so she continued to listen to Spidey's story.

"You could say that. After it was all over, I met her on the roof. I tried to talk her out of the vigilante business, but she wouldn't hear of it. Instead, she threw herself into my arms and proposed we should work together. I said no, but every time I'm in the middle of fighting some bad guy, whether it be super powered or not, she shows up and helps me out. I guess she's my unofficial partner. She thinks that there is some chemistry between us, but there is nothing going on."

Raven seemed relieved to hear him say that, but she didn't show it out front. Raven put her arms behind her and leaned back on them. She still had the same monotone expression on her face as she looked back up to Spidey.

"Your expression tells me you don't seem to care" Spidey said with sarcasm abound in his voice.

Raven smirked. "This is how I always look, unless I'm angry, or when you're around."

"And what exactly do you look like when I'm around?"

Raven looked away from Spidey, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Her mirror started to rattle on her cabinet.

Spidey put up his hands to stop Raven from going any further. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me." He then crossed his arms behind his back and leaned forward. "So is everything ok, between us I mean?" Spidey reached out his hand, as if to make peace between the two of them.

Raven turned back to him with a little bit of an evil grin on her face. "Raven? Why are you looking at me like that? What are you thinking about doing?" All of a sudden, Spidey's mask turned black with the energy of Raven's power, and in an instant, the mask was yanked off, revealing Spidey's face. The mask levitated to Raven's hand.

"Hey, not cool. Give a guy some warning would ya?" The now unmasked Spidey, or Peter Parker, reached out for his mask, but Raven pulled it away, out of his reach. "Give it back."

'_Awww. He is so cute when he's acting stupid.'_

'_Be quiet Love. But I have to admit, he does look cute.'_

Spidey was still reaching for his mask when Raven leaned in and gently kissed Spidey on the lips. "Now, everything is ok between us." _'Why did I just kiss him?'_

'_Because you wanted to. Admit it, you like him! And if you wont admit it, you're just lying to yourself.'_

Raven turned and walked away from the dumbfounded Spidey to her door. She tossed his mask back to him over her shoulder. Spidey grabbed it in mid air and quickly put it back on, trying to conceal his huge grin. "Now, if you don't mind, kindly get out of my room. I don't really like having anyone in my room."

Spidey smiled under his mask. "Oh, right." He started to walk to Raven's door and was right by Raven when all of a sudden, an alarm went off.

Robin's voice sounded throughout the tower. "Titans, trouble!"

Well, all of you who wanted more Raven and Spidey moments, there ya go... If you liked it, don't worry, there will be more in the future... But Black Cat is gonna get in the way a lot, just to add to the hilarity... Maybe I should change the genera from general/action/adventure to action/adventure/romance... Nah... I'm not really into the whole romance thing, but I'm actually enjoying writing this...Weird... This is so unlike me... I need to see my psychiatrist... Doctor, am I crazy? Doctor: I've told you a thousand times, YES! Me: Oh, right... I forgot... Well people, hoped ya liked this chapter, and don't worry, the action will be starting next chapter, so stay tuned... Actually, you might have to wait for a while... Writer's block as attacked me with a vengeance, so I'm having trouble with it... But, I will get it up as soon as I possibly can... So, with that said, always remember to review... I'm starting to sound like a broken record... Read and review... Read and review... Read and- ::smacks self in back of head:: Thanks me... No problem... I better go before this turns weird... Oh crap, too late... Laterz...


	4. Ready, Set, Fight!

Ok... So I'm at school at 6:40am on Tuesday, don't ask, and I'm lying down with my coat under my head and my arm over my eyes when, BAM, an idea popped into my head... In other words, I just got an idea for another fan fiction... hooha, go me... Now, I can't tell you guys what it is about, and I can't start it until I finish this one... All I can say is that I was inspired by the episode "X" You know, the one with the second appearance of Red X... Oops... I've said too much... Enough with the future and back to the present... According to the reviews, or lack there of (there weren't that many) you guys didn't seem to like my last chapter too much... And I must admit, I didn't like it that much myself... Romance ain't my thing, so I'm not too good at it... So, to make up for it, I spent forever on chapter four... Action seems to be what I'm good at, and this chapter is stuffed full of it... But right now, on to the reviewer answer, thingies...

**Big B:** Yes, I know my story is kinda short... I don't write that much so I will admit my chapters are a bit short... You don't have to point out that my story isn't as good as White Dwarf's "The New Guy" I already know that... Also, I will admit that my last chapter mostly consisted of dialogue... I usually don't do that... I usually do go into more detail in my stories, at least I think so, so I don't know what your talking bout... Sorry if I sound critical, but I'm just saying what I think, which I'm sure that is exactly what you were doing

**Gundamknight: **What exactly did you find evil... You weren't exactly clear in that... Oh, and the reason why Raven levitated his mask off his head and into her hands, not over his head, was 1) she was too far away from him to just take it off by hand and 2) she wanted to have a little fun with him... I should really make these things more clear

**Dr. Evans:** Well, I'm glad at least someone seemed to like this chapter... Thanks man, it means a lot... Don't worry... I believe I got over my writers block for this next chapter... But we all know it will kick in again... It always does

**J or The Blind:** If you think something could be done better, then tell me... If you just say something needs work and then don't say anything else, how the hell am I gonna improve? Sheesh people... Give a guy a break will ya

Ok, now that all that is taken care of, back to the story... Finally, an action/fight scene... This is the moment you have all been waiting for so read on... Read darn you...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey... The Titans and Spidey own me... And I don't mind... I love the shows and I can't get enough of them... But one of these days...

"Titans, trouble. Everyone, gather in the main room." Robin's voice sounded throughout the entire tower.

Cyborg was working under the T-Car when he heard the alarm. I startled him and caused him to hit his head on the underside of the hood. "Ouch!" Cyborg started to rub his head. "This better be a big emergency." He ran to the elevator and pushed the button for the main room, while still rubbing his head.

Beast Boy was in the kitchen fixing himself an ice cream sundae. "Yum. My tutti frutti tofu ice creamy. Too bad there is an emergency. Now I have to wait till I get back to eat it... or do I?" Beast Boy transformed into an alligator and ate the ice cream in one bite. Then he transformed back to normal.

"Ugh. Brain freeze!"

Starfire was already with Robin when the alarm went off so she didn't have to run very far.

Spidey looked at Raven still in her doorway. "Looks like there's trouble."

"Looks like it. Give me your hand." Raven held out her hand to Spidey. He looked at it strangely.

"Why?"

"We don't have time, just do what I ask." Spidey sighed and took Raven's hand in his. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Black energy engulfed the two of them and they phased through the ceiling and into the main room.

"Whoa, what a rush. That was quick" Spidey said as they arrived in the main room. Raven and Spidey ran to Robin's side. Beast Boy and Starfire were already there. Robin was typing furiously at the keypad.

Cyborg rushed through the elevator doors. "Sorry I'm late. What's the emergency?"

Robin punched in one final key and an image appeared on the giant screen. "See for yourself."

On the screen, a newsperson was talking with fear in his voice. "If you look behind me you can see the mass chaos that has happened here." In the background, a corner of a building had been smashed and was starting to crumble. People were lying in the street, some were seriously injured, and some were dead. Pools of blood were lying next to everyone almost. All the Titans and Spidey gasped in horror at this awful sight.

A car was flung across the screen and cries of agony and pain could be heard. The newsperson appeared on screen again. "The creature that is responsible appears to be a giant..." The newsperson suddenly turned pale and was horror struck. "Oh my God! No! Please don't! I beg of -" The newsperson was hit hard by something, and was flung back into a building. The force of the impact split his skull, killing him instantly.

A second later, a green flash rushed the camera and signal went dead, but not before a blood curdling scream of pain and the sound of flesh being ripped apart could be heard.

Everyone in Titans Tower was wide-eyed in horror. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence.

"What in the world was that thing?!"

Robin looked down at the keypad and started typing in combinations. "I don't know, but we're going to find out." The video started to play again. "And still frame............ Now!" Robin punched a button and the video stopped.

The creature that was causing so much chaos was now frozen in mid air on screen. It wore a white lab coat with the sleeve ends and bottom tattered and ripped. It also wore tattered and ripped purple pants. These articles of clothing covered most of the creature's dark green scaly skin. Its 3 inch long claws were reaching forward towards the camera with the intention to kill. It's mouth was open revealing razor sharp fangs and a long serpentine tongue. It's eyes were yellow and had the look of a mindless killing machine.

'_Oh no, not another tongue'_ Starfire thought to herself as she cringed at the sight of the creature. (Read "Trust" to get why Star is so freaked out by giant tongues)

"Poor Dr. Connors." The Titans all turned to see that Spidey had collapsed onto one of the couches. "I was hoping I would never have to fight him ever again. But I guess I never have that kinda luck." He closed his hands and bowed his head.

"Are you telling us you've fought this thing before?" Beast Boy asked, pointing back to the screen.

Spidey sighed. "Unfortunately yes. I hate fighting my friends."

The Titans looked at each other in surprise, then back to Spidey. "That monster is your friend?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Not the monster itself, but the person inside the monster. Dr. Connors was working with reptilian DNA on animals who had lost a limb. 'If a limb could be regrown on a rodent, just think of what this means for humanity' he told me. He tested it on himself, since he had lost his right arm. It worked, for a while. But every time he loses control of his anger, he transforms into what you see before you." Spidey pointed towards the screen. "The Lizard."

Raven felt a pang in her chest. She felt so sorry for Spidey. She could almost feel the same hurt and sorrow that he felt. Raven walked over to the couch and sat down next to Spidey. She wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to comfort him.

Spidey reached up and placed his hand on her arm. "Thanks" he said as he looked into her soft violet eyes. Raven smiled a weak smile in response.

"So, how do we stop him?" Robin asked.

Spidey motioned to Raven to let go, and she did as she was asked. Spidey stood up to face Robin. "A blast of radio active energy usually does the trick, causing the Lizard side of Dr. Connors conscience to stay dormant for a longer period of time. But, since we don't have anything like that, knocking him out works just as well. It wont keep the Lizard from resurfacing at an earlier time, but right now, we don't have much of a choice."

Robin started to rub his chin as he stared at Spidey. "I see." He then turned to the other Titans as he slammed his fist into his palm. "Alright team. Its almost just like fighting Plasmus. Hit him hard and knock him out. It wont be easy, but we have to do it."

"Right on!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Booyah!" Cyborg chanted.

"Yes, let us kick the butt!" Starfire said.

Raven looked over to Spidey. "You sure you want to do this." There was a look of concern in her eyes.

Spidey gave her a thumbs up. "I wouldn't be a super hero if I didn't. No worries. Let's do this."

"Alright then team!" Robin yelled. "Titans, Go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Lizard was rampaging through the city. His ration mind was clouded with anger and malice. All he could think of doing was to kill. People were fleeing in terror as fast as the could, but not all were so lucky. A young woman holding her child in her arms fell to the ground. She clutched the child as the rest of the crowd stampeded around them.

When the woman looked up again, she saw the Lizard standing over her. The woman's eyes filled with horror at the realization that she was going to die.

'_Kill... Kill... KILL!'_ The Lizard let out a horrible roar and lunged for the woman. The woman clutched her child, closed her eyes, and screamed.

"Not so fast you oversized wallet!" Spidey shot out two weblines that connected with the Lizard's tail and back, stopping the Lizard in his tracks.

"Starfire, get that woman out of here" Robin yelled out, pointing to the woman and her child, lying on the street right in front of the Lizard.

"Right!" Starfire zoomed past the Lizard and grabbed hold of the woman and child. She flew off and carried them to safety. Starfire returned shortly after.

"We can't have you going around killing people to your hearts content now can we? Looks like we will just have to take you out" Robin said, pointing a defiant finger at the Lizard.

'_Kill... Kill... I... Must... KILL!'_ The Lizard let out a roar and slashed at the weblines with his claws. This caused Spidey to stumble back. The Lizard then charged for the Titans.

Beast Boy morphed into a velociraptor and charged at the Lizard. He slashed at him with his ferocious claws and fiercely bit at him.

The Lizard jumped over the claw attacks and ducked under the biting. He then thrust forward his claws and dug into Beast Boy's neck. Then, with his claws still in the neck, the Lizard flung himself onto Beast Boy's back. He released his claws, only to replace them with his teeth, which dug deeper into Beast Boy's neck. Blood stated to seep out of the many wounds.

Beast Boy let out a horrible cry of pain, but the Lizard would not let go. All of a sudden, a beam of blue energy came towards the two. The Lizard saw this and pulled his victim in front of him, letting Beast Boy take the full force of the attack. The Lizard them jumped off of Beast Boy's back, letting him fall to the ground in his normal form. He was unconscious and bleeding from multiple holes in his neck.

'_Kill... Kill... KILL!'_ The Lizard grabbed Beast Boy by the hair and flung him towards Cyborg.

"Crap. I missed. But I wont miss... again?! Hold on BB. I got ya!" Cyborg changed his seismic cannon back to normal and caught Beast Boy.

The Lizard then rushed towards Cyborg with claws slashing. With Beast Boy in his arms, Cyborg could only try and dodge the attacks. He didn't do too well though. The Lizard slashed the skin on one of Cyborg's arms, causing him to let out a cry of pain. The Lizard then whipped around, causing his tail to crash into Cyborg. Beast Boy and Cyborg both went flying.

The Lizard turned around just in time to catch a star bolt right in the face. He was caught off guard, but he wasn't injured. He turned his death glare towards Starfire.

She sent forth a massive amount of star bolts and eye beams, but the Lizard just weaved in and out of them with the greatest of ease. In a few seconds he was on top of Starfire. His eyes had hatred in them as his mouth opened to reveal his sharp teeth and long tongue, with saliva dripping from every corner of his mouth.

'_Not another tongue.'_ Starfire winced at the sight of it.

"Get off of her you monster!" Robin yelled. He pulled out his retractable bo staff and was charging towards the Lizard. Robin jumped in the air and was about to hit the Lizard with everything he had, when the Lizard back-handed him right in the face. This sent Robin spinning back. But before he hit the ground, the Lizard whipped around and smacked Robin in mid air with his tail.

Robin was sent flying across the street, and straight into a lamp post. The impact caused the post to bend and break, and fall right towards Robin's unconscious body.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. She tried to get, but the Lizard was still on her. He grabbed her face with his claws and forced it into the ground, knocking her out.

Just as the lamp post was about to fall on Robin, a black and white blur rushed over him and pulled him to safety.

"Well Spider. It looks like you and your friends are having a bit of trouble. Mind if I help?" Spidey and Raven both looked at the source of the voice. It was Black Cat.

'_Not her again'_ Raven thought. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood" Black Cat replied.

"Hey, that's my line" Spidey said, with a bit of a sarcastic pout to his voice.

Black Cat laid Robin down, then pulled out her whip. With the twist of her wrist, the whip flung forward and snatched onto a street light post. She then swung down towards Spidey and Raven. Then, with another twist of her wrist, the whip let go and she landed gracefully before the two remaining teen heroes.

'_I know we need help, but did it have to come from... her?'_ Raven looked over to Black Cat with a questioning look.

Black Cat saw Raven's look. "Hey now, I'm just here to help you and Spider out. We're all friends, right?" she said in a sexy tone.

"Cat, we'd be very grateful for your help. As you can see, we're having a bit of trouble." Spidey gestured to the battle scene with the rest of the Titans unconscious.

'_Cat? He has a nick name for her as well? Wait, why am I thinking about this? This is not the time.'_ Raven pulled her hood over her head, covering most of her face. "Now is the time to fight."

Spidey looked over at Raven then to Black Cat. _'This should be an interesting team up.'_

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's dark energy enveloped two nearby cars and hurled them at the Lizard. He smacked one away with his tail and jumped over the other.

Black Cat and Spidey took this chance and rushed the Lizard head on. Spidey shot a webline around the Lizard's legs. Just before the Lizard could slash the webline to shreds, the lamp post that had almost landed on Robin was covered in Raven's dark energy and was hurled at the Lizard. He slashed it to pieces, but the Black Cat wrapped her whip around the Lizard's claws, rendering them useless.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" More poles were enveloped by Raven's dark energy and were uprooted from where they stood. They rushed in and plowed into the Lizard from all directions. The poles then bent and wrapped themselves around the Lizard. Spidey and Black Cat pulled their weblines and whips forward, forcing the Lizard down to the ground.

Spidey looked at the two girls. "I think its time to finish this."

Raven and Black Cat answered in unison. "Right!"

All three rushed towards the Lizard, who was struggling with his bonds. Raven jumped into the air and delivered a powerful round house kick right into the Lizard's face, sending him back quite a bit. Black Cat sprang in and gave a devastating upper cut to the Lizard's chin, sending him into the air. Spidey jumped up after him and did a back flip kick to the top of the Lizard's head, sending him plummeting back down to the ground below with an explosion of dirt and dust.

As the cloud of dust cleared away, the three heroes could see the Lizard lying still, except for the occasional spasm. His eyes and mouth were clenched in pain, then they relaxed. The Lizard's right arm started to pulse and contort before it disappeared into the tattered coat. His snout and sharp teeth molded back to form a human face. The green skin seemed to flake off to reveal human skin. The figure that was now there was no longer the blood hungry Lizard, but the unconscious form of Dr. Connors.

Spidey plopped himself on the ground and leaned back. "Whew. Glad that's over with."

Black Cat pounced onto Spidey. "Well Spider. It looks like we did it. Together."

"Um, Cat? Two things. One..." Spidey raised his index finger, "Raven helped too. There would be no way any of us could have defeated the Lizard without team work. And two, please get off of me. I need my personal space."

Black Cat started to pout. "Awww. You're no fun." She got up off of Spidey and crossed her arms across her chest.

Spidey looked over to Raven and she could almost feel the reassuring smile he was no doubt giving her.

As Spidey was getting to his feet, sirens could be heard coming towards them. "Well girls, it looks like we won. But maybe, just maybe, we should get the others to a hospital." Spidey pointed to the unconscious Titans. "Cat, could you help Raven out? I got something I gotta take care of."

Black Cat looked at Raven and Raven in turn looked at Black Cat. Both turned from the other with arms crossed. "I'll help her Spider, but I'm only doing if for you."

'_I don't need her help, but I guess I'll do it for him.'_ Raven and Black Cat turned to the task at hand and set to work.

Spidey shot out a webline and swung towards to top of a nearby building. "Good thing I remembered to set this thing up ahead of time." Spidey pulled a camera away from some webbing and put it to his belt. "I guess JJ was right about something big going down in Jump City. But who was that guy on the phone and how did he know the Lizard was going to show up. All very good questions, but for now, I got good, newsworthy photos and now JJ can't yell at me for not doing my job. Not bad Spidey. Not bad at all."

As Spidey jumped off the building to rejoin the girls, he didn't notice the floating camera that had caught the whole fight on tape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two figures were watching the fight between the Titans and Spidey against the Lizard unfold.

"So my dear friend. Are you looking forward to getting your revenge on him?" The figure that spoke crossed his arms behind his back as he looked to his companion.

"Yes, we are most excited to rip him, and his new little friends, to shreds. Their powers are impressive, but ours is greater."

"True. Their powers are most impressive, but don't be too over confident about yours. They all have things that they hide. But, I too am looking forward on getting my revenge on him."

"Whatever. All we care about is our own personal satisfaction." The second figure turned from the screens and the first figure, and started to walk away. _'Soon Parker. I will rip you to shreds with my own two hands.'_

The first figure looked after his receding companion, then back to the screens. "Soon."

So, what do you guys think huh? Better or worse than the last chapter... Personally, I think its better... Try and guess who those two guys are... Go on, guess... Only I know answer, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out... This chapter has to be one of the longest I've written so far... In fact, I think it's the longest thing I've ever written... So, I'm a little tired so I am going to pass out... But before I do, I must remind you to read and review... Now that that has been said, I'm go pass out now... Laterz... ::passes out::


	5. Cat Fight

First things first... I am sorry I have not updated in a while... I kinda got Halo 2 on Tuesday and my life has been consumed by the greatness... I would have updated on Friday, but I got invited to a massive Halo 2 party, around 12 players, so of course I was going to go... Today, I will be going to a friends house to play on Xbox Live, since I don't have it... 16 people online baby... hooha... So I'm updating early in the morning so you guys don't have to wait any longer... Next, I am very pissed off at Cartoon Network... If you didn't know this, the episodes "Betrayal," "Fractured," and "Aftershock part one and two" were all part of the second season... But, Cartoon Network decided to postpone them and air them with the third for some reason... That is exactly what is going to happen with "Bunny Raven" and the rest of the third season... So, if you were looking forward to the new episode of Teen Titans, as I was, sorry to disappoint you, but you wont be able to see them until January... But, with every dark cloud, there is a silver lining... So far, all the seasons has focused on one of the main characters and their relationship with another... In the first it was Robin and Slade... In the second it was Beast Boy and Terra... In the third it was Cyborg and Brother Blood... Now as for the fourth season, any of you out there who are big Raven fans, like me, will be very happy to know that the fourth season will focus mainly on Raven... Who else, I don't know exactly, but I cant wait till the new episodes come out... Ok, enough of my rambling, lets get to the reviewers stuff...

**Big B:** Well, first off, you win the grand prize for being the first to guess who the mystery people were... People guessed that one of them was Slade, but others thought the other guy was the Kingpin, or the Green Goblin... Also, I'm glad you liked the last chapter... I put some hard work and effort into it and it really paid off... There isn't as much action in this one, but there is a little, so hope ya like it... Oh, and by the way, there is no prize... Sorry...

**Soon to be world renown Gracie: **Here, let me help ya up offers hands to help you up Ok then, now that your up, I'm glad you are so happy that I am doing a sequel... Being happy is always good, and I'm glad I have such a happy reader... does happy dance of my own

**J or the Blind:** I'm glad you loved the last chapter... No, Black Cat does not have any webbing... She uses a whip to get around, no webbing... I did go out and buy Halo 2, and it has consumed my life... But remember that I told you I had preordered it back in March... Yes, I know, I have no life... Who cares though, right...?

**Dr. Evans:** No, it is not Kingpin, it is Venom... I thought I made that obvious with the whole referring to himself in the second person view (that is the right view... right?) I kinda messed up though when he was thinking to himself, but, ah who cares right... The fact of the matter is, Venom will be in this and Kingpin isn't... Sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping for Kingpin, but if you really want to see him, I suggest you read "The New Guy" by White Dwarf, as I'm sure you have... I too know what it is like to be consumed by a game... but since I have stated that fact so many times so far, I will refrain from saying it anymore... I also liked the Lizard, that is why I put him in... He is also one of my favorite bad guys in the Spider-Man series, but Carnage is still number one... Glad you liked this chapter as well...

**Absolutely pointless:** Yes, the Lizard is cool, that is why I put him in... I will try and update ASAP, but with my new game, that will be hard... I'm a little surprised you didn't guess that Venom was the other mystery character... I know that he is like your favorite bad guy and all and you will probably be hopping for joy once you read this little thingy...

**msm007:** Its not the Green Goblin, its Venom...

**Star:** Happy to know that ya still like my battle scenes... I also like them very much... No, BB will not be out of the next fight, and neither will the others... Thanks to Raven's healing powers, they will all be up and ready to fight when the time comes... I actually kinda had fun thrashing BB laughs manically Oh, and yes, Raven does Rock...

Now that those are out of the way, let us get back to reality.............. Ok, reality sucks, lets get to the story, shall we...?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey... I am starting to run out of witty banter to put in these disclaimers... But, I promise I will say something different next time...

"Hey, would you quit squirming? I'm trying to heal your wounds."

"Sorry Raven, but it still hurts. I mean, doctors can only do so much, ya know?"

"Well, if you would hold still Beast Boy, maybe I can make the pain subside. But if you keep squirming, I'll make it worse" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

Even though there was no hint to it, Beast Boy knew she wasn't kidding, so he threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine!" Raven's hands started to glow with blue energy and she put them to Beast Boy's neck. The holes started to close and soon there was no signs of the wounds.

The blue energy subsided and Raven removed her hands so that Beast Boy could inspect his neck for himself. "Thanks a bunch. I was starting to feel like a vampire victim." He had one of the goofiest expressions on his face. He smiled from ear to ear, hoping to get a laugh from somebody.

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes. She stood up and surveyed the room. Thanks to her, all of the Titan's wounds were completely healed, though Starfire still seemed a little out of it. Robin was at her side and that seemed to help. Beast Boy had jumped off the couch and had started playing Gamestation with Cyborg.

"This is a rematch. We never got to finish our game since bug boy here messed with us" Cyborg said, pointing thumb to where Spidey was relaxing.

He was stuck to the ceiling and looking down at everyone. "Bug boy, heh, that's original" he said with sarcasm abound in his voice. "Come on guys, cant I have a little fun?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, then to Spidey. In unison, "No!"

"Damn."

Raven groaned again. _'Boys. They're all alike, even him.'_ Raven then turned to the only other person in the room, Black Cat.

"Well, as long as I'm hear, I might as well make myself at home. You boys don't mind, do you?" Black Cat purred.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were only too eager to answer. "No, no. Go right ahead. We don't mind." They had on the biggest grins plastered on their faces. Starfire seemed a bit perturbed at this.

"Perrrrfect. Now, if no one minds, I'm gonna get some milk."

All the Titans, except Raven, turned to Black Cat when she said this and yelled, "NOOOOO!"

Too late. Black Cat opened the fridge and a blue, slimy, gelatinous, thing lunged forward at her. Black Cat screamed in surprise and closed the fridge door all too quickly. She leaned back against the fridge and placed a hand over her racing heart. Her chest was heaving back and forth. She seemed to be at least three shades paler, and a look of panic was on her face.

Raven smirked and little hint of an evil smile played across her face. "Well, that's one life gone. How many do you have left?"

Everyone stared at Raven with a questioning look. "Um... Did Raven just tell a joke?" Beast Boy asked, to no one in particular.

Black Cat cocked her eyebrow and stared at Raven. She put one hand to her hip, and pointed to herself with the other. "Was that a joke made at my expense?" A hint of sarcasm could be heard in her voice.

Raven smirked at Black Cat. "Maybe, maybe not. You decide for yourself." Raven had on the same monotone expression she usually had. She started to walk towards the door when Black Cat put out an arm to cut Raven off.

"Is there some reason why you are so hostile to me all the time?" Strangely enough, there wasn't a hint of hostility in her voice. Instead it was a kind of sexy, sarcastic tone.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "First impressions are always important. Yours was less than impressive. I know that you have helped us out, but to tell you the truth, you get on my nerves. I guess I just don't like you" she said in a matter-of-fact way. A little smile appeared on her face.

Black Cat placed her hand over her heart. "Oh, that hurt" she said in sexy tone. Raven's eyebrow twitched just a bit. "I guess I understand where you're coming from, but I wonder what the REAL reason is."

Raven flinched a tiny bit and Black Cat seemed to notice, for a little smirk came across her face. "Maybe you dislike me because I'm sexier than you." As she said this, Black Cat reached up to her shoulders and slowly let them slide down her shapely body. Everyone in the tower was completely shocked. Everyone was wide-eyed and the boy's jaws seemed to hit the floor. Raven was taken aback.

Black Cat saw the boy's expression and reveled in the way it made Raven react. She leaned in closer to Raven. "Maybe its because all the boys like me better than you." She took a step closer. "Maybe its because I can show my emotions towards others and you're jealous." Black Cat's face was now only inches away from Raven's. "Or maybe its because I'm always hitting on your man."

Everyone but Raven and Black backed away into a far corner. Raven closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"He..." Raven started.

"Uh oh" Beast Boy said in a worried voice.

"Is not..." Black energy started to pulse in her fists.

"Uh, guys?"

"My..." Raven opened her eyes and black energy started to radiate from them.

"Take cover!"

"Man!" Black energy exploded from Raven. The Titans, plus Spidey, all cringed and huddled even closer together in the far corner, trying to escape Raven's wrath.

Black energy lapped out at everything in the room. It sliced through the couches and ripped through the kitchen. Anything in its path was completely totaled. The windows in the room started to crack and shatter while every light bulb exploded.

The energy seemed to only attack inanimate objects though, leaving any living thing unscathed. After what seemed like an eternity, the energy died down and the destruction ceased. The black in Raven's eyes and hands dissipated and she looked around the room to see what her power had wrought. Everyone was unharmed, but the Titans were cowering in fear in the farthest corner. Black Cat didn't seem to even flinch though throughout the entire ordeal.

Raven let out a slight groan. She clutched her head and started to rub her temples with her fingers. "Ugh. I need to meditate." And with only saying those words, Raven walked past Black Cat and into the elevator doors.

Spidey looked to the doors, then to Black Cat, then to the other Titans. "Um, this is a little new to a science geek like me, but were two girls just now fighting about me?"

"I think so dude" Cyborg answered.

Spidey put his fists to his hips and stood in a triumphant stance. "Cool."

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks then stared at Spidey. "You're crazy man" Cyborg said.

Spidey cocked his head back towards Cyborg. "I know."

"Please, will friend Raven be ok?" Starfire asked in a worried voice.

"Of course she will" Robin said, trying to sound reassuring. He turned back to the door. "She just needs some time to herself, that's all." Robin turned back to the room and sighed. "Come on team, lets clean up this mess."

I know it wasn't as long as my last chapter, but I'm no good at writing... None of my other chapters will probably be as long either... So, there ya go... Another installment to this story, which people actually seem to like... Cool... Well, I'm gonna go now... Just like with Fable, I am having Halo 2 withdraw, but this time, it is much worse... Like, 10 times worse... All shall bow down to the greatness of Halo 2... Ok, enough of that... Hoped ya liked this chapter, and I will try and update ASAP... So with that said, remember to read and review... Until we meet again, or rather I write and you review... WHATEVER! Laterz...


	6. Venom

As you people might be aware of, I have posted an episode guide to season four of Teen Titans... If you are an obsessed and crazed fan like me, I would recommend checking it out... I said I don't expect any reviews, but people have been leaving them anyway... Its always nice to see people review... I wonder how many people have checked it out... Oh well, back to the story... This chapter took a long time to write... I'm not saying its long, which it might be, but I mean it took forever for me to think of what was going to happen in it... I had so many different ideas and they kept changing... Writer's Block comes in many forms and I hate them all... When I started this story, I didn't even know where I wanted to go with it... Not good to hear from the author eh? But I have finally decided what will happen in this chapter and the rest of the story... I'm putting a lot of work into these chapters and its always nice to get reviews... I would like however to get at least ten on each chapter (wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge, whisper whisper, say no more) Now, on to the reviewer stuff, thingies, whatever... I don't know what to call them, but here they are none the less...

**J or The Blind:** Thank you for the little idea you gave me... It was completely different from what I originally had, and it was a lot better from what I was going to have... So thanks a bunch... But the next time you review, say something more about the story and not so much about stuff that doesn't relate to anything in the story, just saying

**Gundamknight:** Yes, it is never a good idea to get on Raven's nerves... Never piss her off... As for other villains, Venom will be in this... There will be one other, but I cant say anymore on him... Why would you be curious if I would put you in? In my stories don't have, and if I do its very rare, original characters... And even if I did have one in this, I don't know anything about you... How you act, what your personality is, if your male or female, etc... Nothing... So sorry to disappoint you, but no version of you will appear in this fic... Sorry once again

**Absolutely Pointless:** Yes, I thought you would be happy about Venom... He wasn't originally going to be in this, but when I thought it over and considered everything, I thought it was actually a good idea to include him... And I must say, I believe it worked out for the best... Now, as for him totally kicking the Titan's ass, well, you will just have to read to find out

**Big B:** What's the B stand for, if anything, anyway? Never mind... Thanks, I thought that chapter was pretty funny as well... Don't you worry, I will have plenty fun playing Halo 2... And to all of you out there, Happy Turkey Day!

Now, in this chapter, Venom will be making his appearance... Just like with Carnage in my last fic, I have no idea how he transforms... I mean, I saw the cartoons, but the transformations weren't all that great in my opinion... So, I decided to make it up... I had another idea for the transformation, but I'm saving that for a later chapter... So, since I'm making this up, don't review just to tell me that's not how it happens... Other than that, I cant think of anything else to say but, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey... Something different (told ya I'd say it)

"Man, that took forever. I thought we'd never get this room clean" Beast Boy whined, wiping sweat from his brow. He walked over to the closet and put away the broom he had been using.

"Yeah, I think it took longer than the time that freak Carnage wrecked the place. And I thought he was bad, sheesh" Cyborg exclaimed, plopping himself down on the couch, and letting the empty dust pan he was holding fall to the floor.

"Yeah, word to the wise. Never piss off Raven. She's worse than any bad guy I have ever faced" Spidey said. "Good thing she's on our side. Just think what it would be like if we had to fight her."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared blankly at Spidey. "Don't even joke" Robin said, while putting away the vacuum.

Since the boys had offered to clean up, Starfire and Black Cat were in the kitchen area talking. Raven was still secluded in her room. Black Cat was leaning over and whispering something in Starfire's ear. Her face suddenly went bright red, almost as bright as her hair. Her eyes were open wide and her hands were over her mouth. Black Cat leaned back.

"You don't mean...?"

"I sure do."

"But is that even correct in doing so?"

"Yep." Black Cat had a smug look on her face. Since they were both women, Black Cat felt that it was her civic duty to introduce Starfire to the wonders of the human world, and to corrupt as much of the innocent mind of the alien girl as possible. "And even more..." She was about to tell Starfire even more when she noticed Robin walk over.

"Hey, I never got a chance to say thanks." He held out his hand to Black Cat. "So, thanks for saving me back there."

Black Cat took his hand and shook it firmly. "No problem, but you owe me" she said in a sexy voice.

Robin blushed slightly, then he turned to Starfire, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Hey Star, what have you two ladies been talking about?"

Starfire looked up to Robin with big questioning eyes. "Robin, what exactly is a condom?" she asked in an innocent, oblivious voice.

Robin's face went bright pink. "Well... its uh... well you see... uh..."

Spidey, Beast Boy, and Cyborg turned to each other, then to Robin, and started laughing hysterically. Tears of laughter were starting to form at their eyes. Beast Boy fell and started rolling on the ground. Cyborg fell back on the couch and was kicking his feet in the air. Spidey was bent over, holding his sides, but all three were laughing like crazy.

If looks could kill, the three boys would be dead where they stood, for Robin gave them such a glare that it could have given Raven's death glare a run for its money. The three boys instantly shut up.

"Whoa, take it easy fearless leader, we were just joking" Spidey said, while Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to stifle their laughter. Even Black Cat was trying her hardest not to burst out in a fit of laughter. "You know, this whole ordeal has really gotten to me. I'm gonna go up to the roof to relax a bit. Laters." Spidey waved to the Titans, then ran to the broken windows. He jumped out and shot a webline line upwards. Using the swing arc, Spidey launched himself up to the roof.

Spidey landed and crouched right under the telecommunications pole. He looked around and surveyed his surroundings. "Well, it looks like Raven is in her room again and not up here. Good. I could use some time to myself." He sat down and leaned back against the pole.

"Wow, this has been one crazy visit. Black Cat shows up and causes all sorts of trouble. Raven gave me another kiss, which felt great. The Lizard comes out of nowhere and goes on a rampage. Black Cat seems to make Raven jealous which seems to be over me." Spidey paused and looked around.

"I forgot I'm not in New York anymore. Gosh darn it, I miss ya Brutus. I didn't feel all that strange when I was talking to a gargoyle, but now I'm up here talking to myself. Am I going crazy?"

"Oh, we don't think so Parker." Spidey's eyes shot wide open is surprise, and he whipped around to see where the voice came from. He looked up to see a person clinging to the telecommunications pole. He wore a lose, black T-shirt with a dark red jacket over it. He also was wearing tattered blue jeans. His hair was sort of a reddish-brown. His facial features were strong and he had an evil glint in his eyes.

Spidey leapt back away from the person and landed twenty feet away in a crouching, fighting position. "Brock. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, cant an old friend come and say hi?" Eddie Brock let go of the pole and landed on the ground of the roof. "Besides, you left without saying goodbye." A sinister smile played across his face.

"Last time I checked, we were never friends."

"Oh, but we share so much in common. Like the symbiote for example." Spidey flinched at the word. "All it wanted was to make you happy. Make you faster, make you stronger, make you better. But you rejected and abandoned it. After that, all it wanted was to destroy you and find someone else who hated you as much as it did, as you well know." Brock pulled off his jacket and threw it to the side. He then reached into his pockets and removed two razor blades. Holding one in each hand between his index and middle finger, he crossed his arms. "Now, let us finish this battle once and for all!"

He pulled his arms apart, causing the razor blade to slice his arms. He let go of the blades, letting them fall to the ground. He looked down at his sliced arms, then back up to Spidey and smiled. What looked like black blood started pouring out of the wounds. It started to cover Eddie's entire body. It spread to his arms and down his chest and legs. As the blackness went over his chest, a white spider appeared on it. The blackness started up towards his head last. As it reached his neck, fangs started to sprout from the blackness and it seemed that this new mouth consumed Eddie's head.

"Well Parker, we believe that this battle has gone on for far too long. This ends here and now." Venom's claws clenched in anticipation. His long, serpentine tongue hung from his open mouth with saliva dripping from it.

"Well Venom, its been a while since I've seen your ugly mug, and to tell ya the truth I was kinda hoping it would stay that way. But I do agree with you on one thing though." Spidey started to crack his knuckles and then forced his fist into his open palm. "This is going to end here once and for all. Bring it" Spidey said while beckoning Venom to attack.

Venom didn't even reply. He just trashed forward, charging at Spidey with claws forward, ready to kill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And that Star is what a condom is and what its used for." Robin had finally been able to answer Starfire's question, with much difficulty, since Beast Boy and Cyborg had lost interest and left him alone to play video games. It was a lot easier, but still difficult, to explain something so embarrassing when there were no immature minds around.

Starfire's face was completely red. All she could do was mouth the word "oh." She didn't even make a sound.

Black Cat was sitting on a stool in the kitchen area. Her legs were crossed and she was doing her best to stifle a giggle. She wasn't doing to well. She was mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done.

Raven was still in her room.

"Dude, I am so going to win. This time nothing will get in my way of victory. Nothing will keep me from... NO! You just passed me. I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Little man, you're dreaming. You cant beat me. The only chance you have at ever defeating me is if there is an emergency in the city, or if something huge were to happen in the tower, right here, right now."

As if on cue, part of the ceiling exploded and the room was shrouded in a cloud of dust. A resounding THUD was heard right after the ceiling opened up.

Everyone turned in surprise and shock in the direction of what just happened, except for Beast Boy. "Ha! I told you I would win Cy..." he turned to his robotic friend and saw his expression, "...borg?" Beast Boy turned to where everyone else was string and went silent himself.

The cloud of dust was clearing up and the Titans could see that Spidey was laying on the floor among the debris. He had rips and cuts in his costume, but he didn't appear to be injured.

Robin rushed to his side. "Spidey, what happened?!"

"Remember Carnage?" Spidey asked in a hurried voice.

Robin stared at Spidey, then the rest of the Titans, then back to Spidey. "How could we forget. Wait, don't tell me he's back!"

"No, he's not back so don't worry about that. Although someone worse is... Move!" Spidey pushed Robin aside with a little more force than he wanted to, but it got him away from the danger that was coming. Spidey leapt away from his position just as Venom crashed into the room, creating a crater where Spidey had previously been only a few seconds before.

"Quit running Parker! Get back here!" Venom roared.

"I'm not running. I'm just getting backup, you know, just in case they want a piece of the action."

"Is this an old friend of yours?" Cyborg asked while changing his arm into its seismic cannon mode.

"Yeah, you know, it kinda looks like you too" Beast Boy added.

"There's a reason for that... Whoa!" Spidey dodged a giant webline shot from Venom's wrist. "But I wont get into that right now. So, long intros short, Titans, Venom. Venom, Titans. I believe you are familiar with Venom already, right Cat?"

"I'm familiar with this freak alright" Black Cat said in disgust.

"Yeah I thought so. Pretty much guys, this guy is a lot like Carnage. Actually, I guess you could say that Venom is Carnage's father."

"Don't ever compare us to such a pathetic creature" Venom roared out in rage, as he slashed at Spidey.

Spidey just jumped back and onto one of the couches. "Why? Its so funny. I can totally see you two on Jerry Springer. Dysfunctional families to the extreme."

"You will regret saying that. We can not wait to rip off all you limbs and drink your blood."

"Yuck! I can definitely wait for that" Spidey said a he dodged another webline by doing a back flip.

"So if this guy is just like Carnage..." Robin started.

"Then he must have the same weakness" Cyborg finished. He raised his seismic cannon and prepared to fire. "Hold still ya giant booger."

Venom stopped his pursuit of Spidey and turned to face Cyborg. "I was only here to take my revenge on Parker, but a bonus would suit me just fine." Venom turned to Beast Boy. "I could use a snack" he said will licking his lips with his giant tongue.

Beast Boy cringed and recoiled in disgust. "Yuck, that's just nasty! Besides, I'm a vegetarian. I probably wouldn't taste too good to a guy like you."

"Eeek! Not another giant tongue" Starfire squealed as she sighted Venom's tongue. "Does all of the man spider's enemies have giant tongues?"

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled.

Venom only sneered as Cyborg fired his seismic cannon, which was accompanied with a loud, "Booyah!" Venom jumped up out of the way of the blast and clung to the ceiling for a few seconds. Then he launched himself towards Cyborg. While still in mid air, Venom punched Cyborg right in the face, which caused Cyborg to stumble back a bit. Venom grabbed him by his cannon arm and aimed it towards the rest of the Titans, and fired. The blast hit each one of them and caused them to fly backwards, slamming them into various hard objects, knocking them out. Venom then tightened his grip on Cyborg's arm, crushing it in his grip.

Cyborg let out a cry of pain, but Venom only laughed. "This is fun." Then with a violent jerk, the loud and sickening rip and grind of metal could be heard as Venom ripped Cyborg's arm off. Cyborg let out another ear piercing cry of pain. "Oh shut up" Venom said and webbed up Cyborg's mouth, then kicked him in the face, sending him to the same fate that had befallen the rest of the Titans.

Venom then turned back to Spidey. "Looks like its just you and us again, just as it should be."

Spidey gulped on the inside. _'Oh Crap.'_ He then went to a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven had not yet left her room since the little incident with Black Cat. She had lost control of her powers and her emotions had gotten the best of her. She desperately needed to meditate, and she had been doing so for the past few hours.

Raven was in the lotus position floating a few feet above her bed. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zin..." BANG! CRASH! BOOM! Raven opened one eye and stared at the door. "Boys will be boys, but they should really learn to stop fighting with one another. Its probably Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting about the usual, video games or meat vs. tofu. I wonder why Robin hasn't quelled the situation, but maybe he's involved in it as well."

Raven gently landed back on her bed, then she got off and stood next to it. "You boys better stop! Don't make me come up there!" Raven yelled at the walls, as if the boys were supposed to hear her. Raven sat back on her bed and leaned back, trying to relax when here communicator went off. Raven sighed and opened it up to answer. "What is it now?"

"Raven! We got massive trouble up here. The Titans and Cat are out of commission and I'm getting thrashed" Spidey's frantic voice came through. "Raven I need he..." He was cut off and the signal went dead.

"Spidey? Spider-Man?! Are you ok? Answer me! Spider-Man!" Raven threw her communicator to the ground and cursed herself for not recognizing that the sounds she had heard were the sounds of battle, not her friends in a meaningless tiff. _'Why did I not act sooner?'_ She chanted her mantra and was engulfed in her black energy, phasing through the ceiling.

When Raven phased through the floor of the main room, she was shocked by what she saw. The entire room looked as if multiple twisters had passed through. The unconscious form of the Titans were strewn about the wreckage. In a far corner of the room, Venom had Spidey's head clutched in one of his hands and was holding him up to the wall.

"Spider-Man!" Raven yelled and Venom turned at this looking very annoyed with her intrusion. "Let go of him you freak! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy leapt from her fingertips and lapped out at Venom.

Venom dropped Spidey and did his best to dodge the onslaught of Raven's attack. He dodged a few strikes, but the other his him head on in the chest, arms, and face. Where it had hit, the symbiote suit melted away from Venom's body, revealing his human skin.

"What the hell?!" Venom looked down at where the energy had hit him, then back up to Raven. "You are more dangerous and powerful than the others aren't you?" Venom said, clutching his chest with one of his hands. Part of his face was exposed due to Raven's attack, and he looked pissed.

Venom backed up to one of the broken window. He looked down behind him, then back to Raven, and smiled. "We are a little surprised that you were able to damage us. We will have to remember that the next time we meet. But no matter, for we are victorious this day. But we are not leaving without our prize." Venom shot out a giant webline from his wrist and connected with Spidey. Venom yanked on the tether and dragged Spidey towards him.

Raven leapt towards Spidey, but Venom pulled him to his arms before she reached him. Venom then smiled at Raven with a sadistic grin. He then turned and jumped out the window.

"Nooo!" Raven rushed to the window and looked down, but there was no sign to where they could have gotten to. There wasn't even a splash or ripple in the water where they could have landed.

Raven fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and wept. "I wasn't able to save him.. I failed him, and everyone else." She removed her hands to wipe away her tears. "I need to help the other first, but if anything happens to him, Heaven help me, I will make his tormenter suffer tenfold." Anger was in her voice and she was surrounded in the darkness of her power as it rippled throughout her entire body. "I will save you, no matter what sacrifices I must make. I will not let the one I care for the most die because I wasn't able to save him. I will save you Peter, no matter what."

You know, after I finished writing the chapter with Carnage in my last story, I realized that Venom, not Carnage, had the giant tongue... Oh well, they are both freaks and are related to each other, somewhat, so who cares right? Well, I'm all tired out from this chapter... After what took forever to think and write it, my head hurt like crazy... So, I'm going to stop there for now... As always, read and review, for I like reviews... Everyone likes reviews, and if they don't, then they crazy... So, once again read and review... Laterz...


	7. Wiggle Your Big Toe

Well, people I am sorry for the late update… I usually try and update at least once a week, but with Thanksgiving and fanficion acting all weird and goofy, it was kinda hard to do so… Also, and I know it is no excuse, but I had the worst case of writers block… I mean, I couldn't think of anything to put down for more than a week actually… I was completely stuck… But, as you can see from the fact that you are reading the new chapter, I got over it and wrote… Another thing, if you didn't know, I had previously posted an episode guide to season four of the Teen Titans, but I took it down… If you didn't get a chance to see it, tough… Its gone for good… Naw, I'm just kidding (I'm not that mean)… I am being a nice guy, so if you still want to see the guide, just click on my name, its on my bio page… So there ya go… Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving (or as I call it, National Turkey Slaughter Day) and are looking forward to Christmas, cause I know I sure am… But enough with the holiday jingle jangle crap, on to the review answer thingies…

**Comics Girl:** I am glad that you thought the last chapter was magnificent… I did put a lot of work into it and I believe that all my suffering grades in school were worth the effort (j/k, I'm not doing bad in school, quite the opposite actually, but who cares)… I too believed that Spidey wasn't getting thrashed enough, or at all, so I needed to do something about that… I wanted him to be like every other hero, who might win (or lose) in the fight, but still gets some injuries… Makes him more human I guess… I still don't see the big fascination with Venom, but to each his/her own… I personally like Carnage the best… But, once again, glad you liked it

**Dr. Evans:** Glad you liked the action… I think I do decent in those types of scenes so I put a lot of work and effort into them… Glad ya liked it

**Absolutely pointless:** I thought you would be happy that Venom showed up, finally, and kicked the Titan's ass… It was almost as fun to write, but not quite, as the fight scene with Carnage in my first, but it was still good… Glad you didn't mind the fact that I completely changed the transformation either… I thought that since he was your favorite villain, you would be a little disappointed with the fact that I had something completely different then what it was supposed to be… But since you didn't say anything, I can only guess you didn't mind

**RayRayOtega:** I see you changed the name, cool… Yes, that guy will be coming up, but I want to try and keep his identity shrouded in secret, which you kinda screwed up, but that is ok (I guess)… I also think the whole tongue thing with Starfire is funny… I wasn't sure I was going to have the tongue thing in the first story, but after that, I just had to continue with it because it is just so funny… Glad you are liking this story

**Big B:** That clears some things up… Any relation to Larry Byrd? Haha, just kidding… Glad you seem to like this and thanks for the compliment on the fact that the action is good and the story line is running smoothly… I took your advice and checked out that story… Its actually really good and I like it a lot… So thanks again for telling me about it

Ok, in this chapter, I have done a few things differently than with my other chapters… Since I am trying to keep the main bad guy's identity a secret for now, I wrote the first part of thischapter from Spidey's perspective… In other words, Spidey cant see strait and everything is a blur… So you will see Venom blur and mystery blur… Sorry if it seems a bit strange, but this is where I wanted to go with this chapter… I know probably some of you are thinking that this just seems to be the same plot as my first one, with a few differences… I noticed that too and am trying to fix that problem, but don't be mad if I cant fix it completely… One last thing, which I am pretty sure no one reads these little author note things at the beginning of any story anyway, but still… In the later part of the chapter Raven will start to look for Spidey using her empathic powers… The best way to visualize this is to reference back to the first X-Mean movie… The scene where Xavier is trying to find Rogue using Cerebro, that is the best way I can describe it… So there ya go… On with the fict…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey… My bank account isn't very big… So if any of you lawyer types want to sue me, be my guest and go right ahead… But I got one question: Would you really want to?

"Ugh. Wha… What happened? Where am I? Ow, my freaking head." Spidey tried to reach up to sooth his throbbing head but found that he couldn't move his arms. "What the?" He tried moving his arms again but they just wouldn't respond. He tried moving his arms, his legs, his feet, his hands, his toes, his fingers, anything, but nothing moved. "This isn't good."

Spidey tried to open his eyes and found that at leas those worked, sort of. "Well at least I can open my… great, everything is blurry. I cant see anything clearly."

"Ah you're finally awake. We were afraid that the tranquilizer was too powerful. Now we can hear your screams of pain and agony as we slowly destroy you."

Spidey turned his head slowly to where the voice came from. _'Well, at least my head can move.' _His vision was still blurry and all he saw was a big black and white blur. He couldn't see the person clearly, but Spidey recognized the voice.

The black and white blur was coming closer to him. _'Ah crap, this is it. So many things left unsaid. So many things left undone. I wonder why my life isn't flashing before my eyes, but then again, I probably wouldn't be able to see it anyway.'_ Spidey closed his eyes and waited helplessly for the inevitable.

"Venom, stop" a second, calm voice sounded through the darkness.

Spidey opened his eyes to see where the second voice came from. His vision was still blurry. _'Damn.'_ He could see that the black and white blur, which was in all likelihood Venom, had stopped his approach and had turned towards the voice.

Spidey had also tried to see who this mystery voice came from. _'Its sounds way too familiar, yet I cant seem to place it.' _All he could see was a small orange blur surrounded by darkness.

"Why should we listen to you? We have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and nothing will get in our way." The Venom blur turned back towards Spidey and proceeded towards Spidey.

"Venom, I said stop." The calmness was still in the voice, but there was little force hidden in the words.

'_Wait a minute. That voice, it couldn't be. Could it?'_ Spidey looked up and saw that the Venom blur had stopped his procession, but didn't turn to the mystery blur.

"And who is going to stop us? You? Don't make us laugh. We thank you for getting us this far, but now it is our of your hands."

Spidey say the Venom blur raise his arm to strike him, but was stopped as the mystery blur came up and held him back."

"You cannot destroy Spider-Man because he is mine to kill. I brought you here. I told you where to go and who to attack. You may have brought him here, but I will be the one to finish him off. I have a personal vendetta with him."

"And you don't think our vengeance is as important as yours? We have been after Parker for far longer that you can possibly imagine, so we will be the one to kill him."

"I am afraid I cant let you do that."

Spidey could see the Venom blur suddenly go flying across the room._ 'Whoa, this guy is strong. But if this guy is who I think it is, then how did he just do that?'_

"How where you able to throw us like we were nothing?" the Venom blur asked in an outraged voice.

"Simple. I have acquired something that makes me as strong, or stronger as it seems, than you" the mystery blur said. "Let me show you." The mystery blur lurched backwards and let out something that sounded like half scream, half laugh.

Spidey could see the mystery blur's body twist and contort in unnatural directions. Something red started to pour from the orange part of the blur, which started to cover its entire body which seemed to double in size. _'Wait a minute. This isn't right.'_

The twisting and contorting stopped. The redness had stopped flowing. The now orange, black, and red mystery blur just stood there.

"Carnage?! But how can this be? We believed that you were a part of Cassidy" the Venom blur called out.

'_Carnage?! What the hell? I thought the Titans and I defeated him. How did this guy get a hold of the symbiote?'_

"Spider-Man is mine and mine alone" the mystery voice said.

'_His voice. It changed. I can still hear the same calmness in it, but I can also hear Carnage as well. Its like two different people talking at once. What is going on?'_

"Not if we have things our way." The Venom blur charged towards the mystery blur.

The two blurs collided but Spidey couldn't keep track of them. He closed his eyes. _'This is really straining my eyes and my head still hurts like hell. If I try to keep track of this, both my head and eyes will explode, at least that is what it feels like.'_

Even though his eyes were closed, Spidey could still hear the sounds of battle. The sounds of someone crashing into some machinery and the cry of pain soon afterwards. The roars of rage and the panting of breath. Spidey could hear it all, yet he still didn't know who was winning. _'I wonder if I even care who wins. They both want to kill me, so does it really matter who wins and who loses?'_ He paused there for a moment and thought aboutit. _'Probably not.'_

Finally, the sounds subsided and Spidey opened his eyes to see who had won. His vision, however, still wasn't improving. _'Damn. What the hell did they do to me?'_ He could see that one of the blurs was standing over the other victorious, and from what Spidey could make out, Venom had lost.

"Like I said, you pathetic creature, Spider-Man is mine and mine alone. You will not interfere with my plans again and you will do exactly as you are told. Do I make my self clear?"

"Hmpf. Crystal clear."

The redness of the mystery blur disappeared and it shrank back to its original size. Then both blurs seemed to disappear into the darkness, leaving Spidey completely alone.

"I gotta get out of here, otherwise I'm gonna get slaughtered by someone who can beat Venom like he was nothing. But first, I gotta move at least something besides my head."

Spidey looked down at his foot, which seemed to come into focus. _'Oh great timing vision. I missed all the action.'_ He kept staring at his foot. "Wiggle your big toe. Wiggle your big toe. Wiggle your big toe" he kept repeating."

Spidey was completely focused on his foot and concentrated on nothing else but it. "Wiggle your big toe." He kept saying this until he finally saw movement in his boot. Spidey gave a slight smirk. "Well, now that the hard part is over…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raven stormed down the hallway towards her room. _'I will find you, no matter what it takes.'_

'_Yeah, and when you do, you'll kick that big black freak's ass!' _Bravery said in the back of Raven's mind.

'_I…I don't know. Wha…What if thing go wrong? Th…Things always go from bad to worse'_ Timid said.

'_Aw come on Timid, be just like me. Be happy. Things always work our for the best'_ Happy said.

'_Will you all just shut up?'_ Raven mentally said to her emotions. Raven was so distracted with this little conversation that she didn't even realize she walked right past Black Cat, who was leaning against the wall.

"You have feelings fro him don't you?"

Raven snapped back to reality when she heard the question voiced. She turned around and saw the one person she didn't wand to see at this moment. "What did you say?"

"You have feelings for him don't you? Don't try and hide it because it wont do you any good. I can tell by the way you act around him and the way you act when he isn't around that you like Spider-Man."

Raven turned her head away from Black Cat. She didn't want Black Cat to see her blush. "I don't know. I mean, I like him, but the emotion Love is a little new to me. I'm not sure what I feel."

"I knew it. A woman's intuition is never wrong. So, how far have you gone with him?"

Raven quickly turned back the Black Cat. The blush was gone and was replaced with a little bit of anger in her eyes. _'How dare she insinuate that I am **that** kind of girl.'_

Black Cat saw her reaction. "Maybe that came out wrong. I don't want another repeat of earlier today. So lets try this again. Have you kissed him?"

Raven blushed a little. "Yes, I have."

"On the cheeks or on the lips?"

Raven blushed slightly more. A few light bulbs overhead cracked. "On the lips."

"Was his mask on or off?"

"His mask was off, and before you ask, it was completely off. What is the pint of all this anyway?" There was a hint of anger in Raven's voice. She couldn't believe she was being asked these questions, by Black Cat no less.

"Well, it seems you've gotten farther with him than I ever have. I have only kissed him when his mask is down or only half way off. So it would seem that he also has feelings for you. So don't worry, I wont get in the way of true love."

Raven slightly twitched at the word but Black Cat didn't notice. A few of the cracked light bulbs shattered.

Black Cat walked up to Raven and put her hands on her shoulders. "I know that you're an empath and what that means. I also know about your powers, Robin filled me in. I also know what you are planning to do, an I wish you luck. I do hope you find him. He is a good friend of mine after all." Black Cat released Raven's shoulders and started to walk away.

Raven turned to watch her go. As Black Cat was leaving, she turned her head, but kept on walking. "Take care of him Raven. He's all yours now." She gave a slight wave, and then she was gone.

Raven stood there in the hallway, all alone now. '_He's all mine?' _A small smile crept upon her face.

'_Yeah, Raven's happy. Happiness shall rule'_ Happy said, gleefully.

'_That may be true, but first, Raven must locate him'_ Intelligence added.

Raven snapped back to reality. "That's right, I need to find him." Raven quickly rushed to her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

She crossed her legs and chanted her mantra. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." The world around her started to dissolve and melt away, and nothing was left but darkness. The darkness was soon replaced by a cloud of people and their thoughts. She dipped her fingers into their thoughts and caught a glimpse of their reality.

One was busy reading the paper while another was stressing over his job. A child was crying because his balloon had gotten away from him and was now floating away. Another was waiting at the train station, trying to escape from the world around her so she couldn't hurt anyone she loved anymore. (sound familiar?)

Raven kept searching and searching, trying to find the right one that belonged to Spidey. _'Where are you?'_ She kept on sifting through the different realities and thoughts. _'What if I cant find him because it is too late? No, I cant think like that. I have to think…'_

Raven's fingers passed through a person's mind that way trying to wiggle his big toe. _'This is strange.'_ She dipped further into the reality to see through that persons eyes. She saw the person's surroundings was shrouded in darkness, but a few lights revealed broken viewing screens and some gears lying on the ground.

'_That looks like Slade's secret hideout. But I thought it was destroyed. But, this is his hideout. There is no doubt about it. But, then whose eyes am I see this through?'_ Raven back to the person and left his head to see his face. _'Spider-Man!'_ Her mind might have been with him, but her body was too far away, so she could not speak to him telepathically, but it didn't matter. She had found him.

The cloud of thoughts started to dissolve and Raven's room returned to normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Titans and Black Cat were all sitting around the main room. "Man, how long is this going to take?" Beast Boy asked.

"Chill out dude" Cyborg said.

"She is trying to find one single person in a city full of hundreds, thousands of people" Robin added. "Its like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and curled his lips in a stubborn pout. "Its still taking forever."

Robin sent hi a glare that seemed to say 'Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you.'

Just then, the doors opened and everyone turned to see Raven leaning against the doorway.

"I know where Spidey is."

Well, there ya have it… Another installment to this story… Hope you guys weren't too mad with me for the whole 'blurry vision' thing but I hope it did make you wonder who the main villain is… I tried pretty hard to recreate the Cerebro scene from the first X-Man movie, but I don't have a copy of the movie so I did my best… If you didn't think I did a good job on it, I'm sorry… Once again I am sorry for the late post up, but like I said, I was busy… I don't know when I will be able to update, but I do hope it will be less than two weeks… I know as well as any of you out there what the anticipation for the next chapter to story feels like so I will do my best to refrain from making you wait too long… So, nothing else to say but review, review, and did I forget to mention, review… I would like at least ten before the next chapter, but we will see what the future brings, shall we? Review people! Laterz…


	8. To The Rescue

Well people, the holidays are hear, well almost hear anyway… So hope your holidays are filled with good tidings and the rest of that jazz… But enough with the holiday cheer, its time to get to why you people came hear in the first place… FAN FICTION! hooha… But before we get to the story we must go through the review thingies… So here they are…

**RayRayOtega:** Yes I do know who you are talking about and he indeed does kick ass… He will kick even more ass in chapters soon to come but that comes later… Oh and the "wiggle your big toe" thing was pretty funny and I do agree with you that it fits perfectly with Spidey's personality, but I cannot take the credit for the line… I actually got that particular line from "Kill Bill" Vol. 1... I don't know if you have seen it but that is where I got it… But it fit so well with him that I had to put it in

**J or The Blind:** Gasp, you have other things in your life? I am truly shocked… Don't worry about the movie thing… According to some of the reviews and e-mails, I didn't do too bad a job, so yet again don't worry about it… I already told you who the villain is and in fact I even showed you the picture I drew… Oh and you did give me an idea with your last review and I decided I was going to incorporate it into my story so thanks again… I know there where a few spelling errors but its weird cause I double checked it before I posted so I don't know what is up, oh well… Glad you liked the chapter though

**jbtheman:** Yes, the Titans Spidey is a good combination and a good concept so I am a little surprised to not see more than a few in this section of fan fiction… I see you, like many other of my readers, are a big fan of Venom… I don't really care about the typical mad man stuff about Carnage… In my opinion he is one of the most dangerous of the Spidey villains because he is the most unstable… I mean come on, the symbiote's host is a freaking mental psycho patient… He is crazy and that is just plain cool… But yes, they are symbiotes and symbiotes do rock

**Absolutely Pointless:** People always seem to say that my symbiote transformations are better than what they were originally supposed to be… That is a big compliment in my eyes because I thought of something that the creators didn't… So thank you for the compliment yet again… Oh, and in regards of the villains, well I am glad that I was able to throw you, as well as some other readers for a loop… If you don't understand what I am talking about you will just have to wait until the next chapter is posted

**Comics Girl:** Well, if you think that the "wiggle your big toe" thing was funny, just read what I said to RayRayOtega… I did think that it fit with Spidey's personality for him to say something so funny and not think it stupid, but I must admit that is not my own line… I do not own it… In fact, I got it from the movie "Kill Bill" Vol. 1... Huh, I guess you don't have to read what I said to RayRayOtega… Well, I can see why you like Venom a lot but I am not sure he is stronger than Carnage… I think that they are pretty much equally matched in strength (with maybe just a very tiny advantage to Venom) but Carnage is an unpredictable psycho path and like you said can be one of the most deadly of all the Spidey villains… Psychos are just so cool… I don't know if you read my first story, but in my opinion as well as some others (and I am not trying to sound vain) I believe that I was able to capture the destructive power of Carnage very well… I like how I portrayed Carnage a little bit more then how I did with Venom… So maybe your opinion will change but if not oh well… Like I always say, "To each his/her own"

**Soon to be world renown Gracie:** Well, as you can see, I did update, but not as soon as I had hoped… Oh and about the nagging, I do not fear it… I fear no nagging, so bring on the nagging… Bwahaha

Ok, I would like to apologize for this chapter right now… It was originally supposed to be longer and have the final fight scene in it, but I only got the first part done and I think I made you the readers wait long enough so I am only posting the first part so it is a separate chapter than the fight scene (holy crap that was one hell of a run on sentence)… So I am sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the fight scene is taking a long, long time… And if that isn't an indication that the main bad guy wont appear in this chapter, I don't know what is… so I am sorry again to all of you out there that was hoping to find out the mystery identity of the secret villain is… But on the bright side, at least for me, my little blurry vision thing did throw a few of you guys off… People believed that Venom, Slade, and Carnage were all in the room, but that is not true… Confused? Good… So you will have to wait a bit longer till you see, or read, what I am talking about… But enough of this crap, on to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey… I don't know about you guys but I am sick and tired of saying this thing over and over and over and over and ::smacks self in back of head:: Ugh I needed that… Now just read darn you…

"I know where Spidey is."

The Titans stared at each other, then to Raven in disbelief. "You found him already? That was quick" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg put his hand on Beast Boy's head and leaned down. "That's not what you said a few minutes ago."

Beast Boy's only response was a sheepish grin. He slid off Cyborg's hand because the pressure was starting to get to him. "Well, that was then, this is now."

"Whatever little man."

Robin walked up to Raven with Starfire right behind him. "You sure you know where he is?"

Raven leaned against the doorway and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do you know who is holding him captive? What is his condition?"

"Obviously that big black and white monster was the one who captured him, but I sensed that something of greater power is at work here. As for his condition, he was temporarily paralyzed by some tranquilizer drug they gave him, but other than that he seems fine." Raven reached up to her face and started to rub her closed eyes. She looked paler than usual.

"Friend Raven, are you not feeling well? You look like you have the sickness of some sort" Starfire said. A concerned look was on her face. She was worried about her good friend.

"Yeah, Star is right. You don't look too good. You sure you're ok?" Robin asked.

Raven looked up to see that Robin looked concerned. She then turned to Starfire to find the same worried expression. Raven turned to the rest of the team and everyone, even Black Cat, looked worried.

Raven pushed herself off the doorway. She didn't want to look so weak and helpless in front of her teammates and a stranger that she was just now starting to understand. Her knees and legs felt weak and started to buckle, and it felt like she was going to fall. But despite this weakness she felt in her legs, she stood firm none the less and with an appearance of dignity. "Finding Spidey took a lot out of me and we don't have time for me to meditate and regain my composure."

Robin took a step closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Raven, why don't you tell me where Spidey is. You need to stay here and-"

"No! I cannot just sit here meditating while Spidey's life is in jeopardy and you risk yours to save him. I cannot just be left behind!" Black energy surged through the room, emanating from Raven's body. It lapped out and completely destroyed the computer in the kitchen, the keypad at the big screen, and anything else that got in its way.

Raven's eyes went wide with shock with what she had just done and tried desperately to regain control. The black energy slowly dissipated and Raven bowed her head in shame.

Robin gently put both his hands on Raven's shoulders which caused her to look up. "I am not only saying this as you leader, but also as your friend. You need to stay behind for now. In your present condition you are not only a threat to your friends but to yourself as well. You need to stay behind and regain control. Now, where is Spidey being held?"

His voice was so gentle and full of understanding that Raven had to look away. She could not look him straight in the eyes, even though they were covered by a mask. She said in a low voice that was barely audible, "Slade's old hideout. He is being held at Slade's old hideout." Raven looked back up to Robin very quickly though after saying this. "But be careful. I sensed something even more dangerous than that thing that was hear earlier."

Robin gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. "Don't worry about us. We can take care of things."

"Yeah, and with the new modifications I made to my new arm" Cyborg said, "there is no way we can be beaten."

"Yes, do not worry friend Raven. We will rescue the man spider and we will kick the butt of his captors as well" Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we get going?" Beast Boy asked pointing to the doorway.

"Yeah we should. Every second is crucial and we don't want to waste anymore time. Titans Go!" Robin yelled and the Titans started to run out the door.

Beast Boy looked back to the room and thought to himself. _'Man, we just finished cleaning up this room, and now look at it. Its as messy, or even messier than before. I sense more cleaning up in the future.'_

Black Cat was the last to leave. Before she left, she looked over to Raven. "Don't worry girl. We'll get your boyfriend back." And then she was gone, leaving Raven all alone in the empty tower.

Raven stared down at the floor and walked to her room. She walked in and leaned back against the door once it had closed. "There has to be another option, another way. Meditation takes too long. There has to be another way." She glanced around her room, searching for anything that might help in any possible way. Her eyes darted back and forth throughout the room looking for anything, until her eyes rested upon her mirror.

"That's it!" Raven rushed over to the mirror and picked it up. "I have never done this before, except for the time I fought my Anger side when it personified itself as my father, Trigon. And I have never left my mind and entered the real world in that form either." Raven looked into the darkness of the mirror and was preparing herself to be transported to Nevermore.

"Here goes everything."

Once again I am truly sorry about the shortness of this chapter… I know that they are usually longer than this and if you didn't read what I said at the top, I ain't gonna repeat myself… So, hope you liked this chapter… And to make up for the shortness of this chapter, I plan on making the next freaking long… It maybe even longer than the Lizard chapter with all the things I got planned, and that chapter was the longest one in this story to date… So ya, hope you guys liked it and always remember to review… Titans Go! Laterz…


	9. The Battle Begins

Well, hope everyone had a happy holiday (which ever one you celebrate) and a happy new year… It is 2005 and who knows what the future will hold… But, you know one thing for sure, fan fiction will go on… And so, the next installment of my story is finally here (after 3 weeks)… But before we get to what you've been waiting for, we must go through the reviewer answer thingies… You know the drill…

**VeltaIO:** I too agree that my writing has greatly improved since "Trust"… To tell ya the truth, "Trust" was actually the first thing I had ever written just for the hell of it… I have never written anything for fun… Its always been for school and what not… But I actually enjoyed it… Another reason why I believe I improved was because my last one was based off a dream I had… I didn't stray away from the dream and didn't try anything new, and in my opinion the story suffered for it… But this story is just spontaneous, and I'm loving every minute of it… So, glad you like the story and thanks for the support

**RayRayOtega:** I know it was short, and to tell ya the truth, it was originally supposed to be part of this chapter, but I had no idea where to go after that point so I just posted what I had… But I'm glad you still liked it despite the shortness

**Soon to be world renown Gracie:** Nope, still don't fear your countless nagging… And there is nothing wrong with sounding Canadian, though I do put a little accent into some of my speech when I get bored… Oh, and your idea about your reviewing me anonymously until I update isn't a bad idea… I don't fear it, I encourage it… I always like to get reviews, and to me, the more reviews, the better… And if you think that little thing of riddle me this Batman scares me, you'd be wrong… I say way stranger stuff randomly all the time, so keep trying

**wouldntyouliketoknow?:** Yes, I would… Haha, just kidding… I thought that OC stories were those with one real character in a relationship with a made up character… Spidey isn't made up, he is just from another comic series, Marvel to be precise… But I can see were you are coming from… But as for Raven/BB stories, it sickens me to the core… Wrong on soooo many levels… Hate it, hate it, hate, it… I just don't like that pairing and I wish the show would stop dropping subtle hints about those two… Keep Raven the loner of the group… Relationships not needed… But as for Raven/Robin stories, I can tolerate… I never said I liked, and you do give some good points that just because they have bird names, that doesn't mean they're meant for each other… I can tolerate certain things, but others I flat out hate… And don't get me started on Raven/Cy stories… But anyway, glad you liked the chapter and its good to know that I'm not the only one with little patience

**Comics Girl:** Yes, I do agree that Raven/Spidey pairings are the best… That's the only Raven pairing I actually like… Glad you thought my last story was awesome and I hope this one is even better… I know you said that this chapter will be freaking amazing, and I hope I don't disappoint you… But you will have to wait to see the Slade/Carnage thing in action… That will happen in the next chapter, but he will make his grand appearance in this, so enjoy

**Corsair:** Glad you really like this story… I do look at my Ultimate Spider-Man comics to try and get a feel for the humor, so I'm also glad that you liked my portrayal of it… I never said I was a huge Venom fanatic… I am a huge Carnage fanatic… But I will not get into more arguments about which symbiote is better… So, once again, glad you think this story rocks hard

**Absolutely Pointless: **I surprised you thought the last chapter was sweet, even though it was really short, but I'm glad to hear it… I'm pretty sure you know exactly what Raven has in mind (I pretty much gave it away) but we will just have to wait till chapter 10 to find out, wont we… And yes, Raven does care for Spidey, and blowing stuff up just proves it… Isn't it romantic (I cant believe I'm typing like this… Gonna gag… Don't like mushy fluffy stuff)… But, you will see the fight between Venom and the Titans so I hope you like it… And as for the new guy, he will show up, but he will fight in the next chapter… More things to look forward to…

**jbtheman:** Plot drivers always work to help the story along… I don't know why or how, they just do and I ain't asking questions… I really don't want to get into another argument about which symbiote is better ::cough::Carnage::cough:: but I will agree that all the extra symbiotes after Venom and Carnage just got on the nerves… They were not needed and I too could have done without them… Actually there are a couple other TT/Spidey crossovers… The best one in my opinion is done by this guy called The White Dwarf… His story is called "The New Guy" and it is definitely the best TT/Spidey crossover out there (my opinion of course)… The only bad thing is that he hasn't updated in like forever so it will just leave ya hanging, but its still worth looking at… Anyway, glad you liked the story so far

**J or the Blind:** Well, now you don't have to wait anymore cause here is the next chapter… Hope you enjoy… And yes, the villain does look bad ass… I upgraded his looks so he looks even more bad ass

**Moonjava:** I look forward to your big review at the end of this sequel (at least that's what I think you meant)… I can understand why you don't like crossovers very much… I, on the other hand, like certain types of crossovers, but I wont get into that… I too have noticed that there aren't enough scenes with Jameson in stories and wonder why… He is a major character and everyone loves to hate him… I'm glad you like how I write Jameson, so thank you for the compliment… I will continue writing, but I don't think I will continue with the Spidey/TT stories… I think this might be it, unless I get a really solid idea to end it with a third to make it a trilogy, but that is highly doubtful… I do have another story in the works, but I cant write two stories simultaneously… I get lost… So I finish one then go to the other, its just how I work

Well people, sorry for the really late update… So much stuff going on and writers block and everything, its just a huge hassle… But, as you can see, I finally got around to it and wrote the damn chapter… Now, even though this is definitely the longest chapter so far, I had originally planned for it to be much longer… In fact, the Raven chapter, this chapter, and the final fight were supposed to be all one chapter, but that would have been hell for all of us, so I decided I would stretch it out over the span of 3 chapters… It also means I will be getting more reviews (I like reviews hehe)… Now, the new villain in this story does finally show up, but his fight scene isn't till the next… But, I have drawn a picture of him for you all to get an idea of what he looks like… Actually, I wanted to finish the drawing before I posted this chapter so you all could see… I am an artist, not a writer, so I put more effort into my drawings than writings… Give me a break… So, if you want to see him, just tell me so in a review or e-mail me… Just leave my your e-mail address (if its in an anonymous review) and I will send it to ya as soon as I can… Now enough of my rambling, its time for the moment you've been waiting for… So, on your marks… Get set… READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey… I don't own the Titans or Spidey… I don't own the Titans or Spidey (holy crap its like the freaking Energizer Bunny… It just keeps going and going)… I don't own the Titans or Spidey… I don't own the Titans or Spidey…

"Do you believe that friend Raven will be well? She seemed very distressed" said Starfire.

"Distressed? More like crazy coo coo labanza" Beast Boy exclaimed. The Titans were in the T-Car racing towards Venom, Spidey, and who knows what else. And as luck would have it, Beast Boy was stuck in the back seat between Starfire and Black Cat.

Robin was in the front passenger seat. Even though he was the leader, Cyborg wouldn't let him, or anyone else for that matter, drive his 'baby' as he so called it.

"Don't worry Star. I'm sure Raven will be ok. She just needs some alone time."

Cyborg was getting tired of all this concern talk and decided to change the overwhelming mood. "Hey guys, how bout some tunes?" Cyborg reached over and cranked up the volume to the radio. What came out of the speakers sounded something like a mix between hard rock and techno. Thanks to the custom sound system that Cyborg installed, the music could be heard by pedestrians a mile away. Maybe even two.

"Oh ya baby! Doesn't this just get ya in the mood?" Cyborg started to do something that resembled head banging, but he still had to keep his eyes on the road. The others in the car put their hands over their ears to try and block the noise. It didn't work too well.

"Hey, could you turn it down?!" Robin yelled.

"What did ya say?!"

"I said, could you turn it down a bit?!"

"I cant hear you!"

"Turn it…" Cyborg lowered the volume, "down!" Robin instantly closed his mouth and stared at Cyborg.

"What? I guess not everyone can appreciate high quality music with a booming sound system." Robin's stare turned to a death glare, but Cyborg just ignored it, or at least tried to.

Beast Boy was still nervous sitting next to the beauty that was Black Cat. He tried to turn his focus to what was outside the front window, but he kept stealing glances at her. '_How does Peter do it? He has two girls fighting over him, and what do I got? Nothing, that's what. I mean, what's he got that attracts the ladies that I don't got? I mean besides the height factor, and the fact that he doesn't have pointy ears, sharp teeth, and his skin isn't green. I guess I'll just have to go with the ole Beast Boy charm.' _He stole another quick glance at Black Cat, then turned away hoping she wouldn't notice.

Black Cat did notice though. She had been staring out the side window the entire time, but she did see the reflection in it of Beast Boy looking at her. A smile crept on her face and she decided to play around with him a bit.

Beast Boy turned in her direction again, only to find her staring back at him. '_Oh crap.'_

She cocked an eyebrow in that sexy way she did everything and just stared back at him.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and gave a weak "Hi" accompanied by a small wave and a lot of nervous sweating.

Black Cat smiled at the fact that her prey had taken the bait. She proceeded to gently brush the few strands of hair from her eyes and then let her hand slowly go down her body in a sultry and seductive way. She made sure that it went over every single one of her curves. A smile of satisfactory was on her face as she saw Beast Boy's eyes follow every movement of her hand. Bingo.

Beast Boy just stared, but quickly realized what was happening to him just then. He quickly crossed his legs trying to cover something up, put his hands on his legs, and stared at the floor of the car. He looked back at her quickly to notice that she was once again staring out the window, but he noticed a smile on her face and her position had changed to pose he didn't need, yet wanted to see. A very seductive pose.

'_That's so not fair.'_

"Heads up guys, we're almost there." Everyone raised their heads at Cyborg's statement.

"Ok team, this is it. Let's do this" Robin said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On top of a building, two pairs of lifeless white eyes were staring down, watching the T-Car speed down the streets below. The two pairs of eyes looked at each other, then turned in different directions. One returned to monitor the streets below, while the other pulled out something that resembled a laptop. When the screen turned on, the figure was exposed to the light. His entire face was black, with one orange circle on the forehead. When the fingers reached to the keypad, it was revealed that they were silver metal claws instead of fingers.

The hench-bot typed a few things into the device. There was a slight pause until a smooth voice emitted from it.

"Excellent. The Titans are coming to the rescue, but they have no idea of what is in store for them. Keep an eye on them."

Then the voice died out, the screen turned off, and the hench-bots were once again shrouded in darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Keep an eye on them." The screen died down and Slade turned away from it to look down at his prisoner, Spider-Man. "Well, it seems that the Titans are coming to try and save you. How typical of the heroes. It will be too bad for them when the fail."

"You know, I normally try and look for the good in everyone, but you are just plain psycho. What happened to you in your childhood? You were dropped as a baby?" Spidey said jokingly.

"You should learn to be quiet."

"Or, or maybe you were neglected by your father and all you wanted was some attention."

"Silence." Slade was getting very pissed at Spidey's remarks.

"Aw, does someone need a hug? That is, unless that brings back memories of some guy dressed in black standing next to a black car asking you if you want some candy and what happened after that. If that's the case then spare me the-"

"That is quite enough!" Slade yelled out with malice in his voice.

"Oh, looks like I hit a nerve. Did someone just lose their temper? Tsk tsk. You know, I have a friend that loses her cool every so often, but she meditates and it all goes bye-bye for a while. Maybe you should mellow out and-"

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Slade had heard quite enough and was starting to get a headache. '_Maybe keeping him alive for now was a bad idea. But no, it will all play out according to plan.'_

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any matters? Its not polite to interrupt someone when they're talking. But if you wanted me to be quite, you should learn to say please." Spidey was having fun torturing Slade with words. But in reality, he was scared out of his mind and was only buying time until the Titans showed up.

'_I mean, this guy tossed Venom around like he was nothing. I have a hard enough time defeating Venom on my own, so what does that say about this guy? It means this guy could kick my butt any day of the week and I am in big trouble. I'm lucky he hasn't already killed me already for what I've been saying to him. But I guess its either be the smart mouth, or I pee in my tights.'_

"You can joke all you want, but it wont change a thing." Slade's voice had returned to its usual, calm tone. "It doesn't matter what you say. The Titans will fall this very day."

Slade walked to where Spidey was restrained. Since the tranquilizer drug had worn off, Spidey needed to be contained.

"You know, I usually try and persuade people like yourself to become my apprentice. I had tried to farce Robin, but it didn't turn out too well. I almost succeeded with a young girl named Terra, but that ended up being disastrous."

"Aw, you poor thing" Spidey said in sarcasm.

Slade ignored Spidey's last comment. "But you," Slade grabbed Spidey's face and forced him to look at him, "I despise you. So instead of offering you an apprenticeship, I'm just going to kill, but in due time. Due time."

"Lucky me. You know, you could be a little more gentle. If it's my last day alive, you think you could be a little nicer?" Slade ignored this statement and turned away. "I guess not."

"Venom!" At the sound of Slade's command, Venom appeared from the shadows. "Ah, Venom. It seems that we will be having a few guests. Do go and greet them and be sure they feel… welcomed." The tone of Slade's voice was darker than usual, and it actually sent shivers down Spidey's spine.

Venom glared at Slade, then turned his attention to Spidey. He didn't move or speak, he just glared at the one person he hated the most, Spider-Man.

"Now!" Slade said and his usually calm tone was once again giving way to anger and impatience.

Venom turned his attention back to Slade. "No matter what, Spider-Man will die by our hands, not yours, and we will even go as far as killing you to get to him."

"We will see."

"Gee, looks like I'm Mr. Popularity. Just great."

Venom turned from the two and walked away. He hated every little thing about the partnership, if it could be called that. Sooner or later, Slade would let his guard down, and after Venom got threw with him, Spider-Man would be all his. But for now, he would wait it out and play by Slade's rules. In the meantime, killing the Teen Titans would be a pleasurable distraction from what was troubling his mind.

"We are going to enjoy this."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Titans were running down an empty hallway, wreckage was strewn about, due to the fight between Spidey and Slade and the aftereffects of the battle.

"Cyborg, you got anything yet?" Robin asked.

"Let me do a quick." A screen appeared on Cyborg's left arm and he put his right hand to his metallic ear while the optical lens in his robotic eye started scanning the area.

"Well?"

"Well, the good news is I'm picking up multiple heart beats, so that means that Spidey is still alive."

"And the bad news?"Beast Boy asked.

"The bad news is that there is more than just Spidey and that Venom freak here" Robin answered.

Starfire noticed the perplexed look on Cyborg's face and knew something was wrong. "What seems to be troubling you friend Cyborg?"

"Well, we know that Spidey and Venom are here, and Raven said that someone else was as well, so that accounts for three people. But I'm picking up five heart beats. Two seem to be in sync with each other and that is also happening with two others."

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"It means, something weird is going on in this place" Cyborg answered.

"Well kids, we aren't going to figure this out just by standing here" Black Cat said while stretching out her whip. "Lets go make our presence known."

The Titans continued down the deserted corridor and came upon a large, steel door. Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and charged it, knocking it down, and a cloud of dust erupted from the heavy door's landing.

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy asked as he turned back to his original form. The others rushed in to see what was going on. "Something tells me we were expected."

"What makes you say that friend Beast Boy?"

"Him." Beast Boy pointed through the dust to the middle of the wrecked room, and standing there was Venom.

"Where is Spider-Man?" Robin commanded.

Venom sneered. "He is fine, for now. But you will never see him. We will make sure of it."

"Dude, who is 'we?' I only see one guy standing here and that's you" Beast Boy said.

Venom's eye twitched slightly but nobody noticed. He started to lick his lips with his giant, serpentine tongue. Saliva was dripping from his teeth and tongue. "We are going to enjoy this very much."

"We'll just see about that. Titans, Go!"

Beast Boy morphed into a bull and charged forward while Starfire took to the air and started to lay down a barrage of star bolts.

Venom crossed his arms in front of his face to deflect some of the star bolts. When the attack ceased, he looked up to see a green bull charging straight for him, but Venom just sneered.

Right when Beast Boy was about to hit his target, Venom stopped the charge by grabbing onto his horns. He was pushed back a bit, but no damage was done. Venom then started spinning around with the green bull still in his grasp. Venom then let go and Beast Boy was sent careening through the air, straight into Starfire, then into a nearby wall.

Black Cat pulled out her whip and whipped it towards Venom. He raises his arm and the whip wrapped around it. Then, his symbiote suit started to create black tendrils that wrapped themselves around the whip, which then went down the length of it towards Black Cat. She tried to let go, but it was too late. The blackness grabbed onto her hands and kept going up her arms.

Venom then grabbed hold of the tendrils and pulled up on it, causing Black Cat to go flying upward. He then yanked down on it, sending her back down to the ground, hard. She let out a cry of pain, but he only laughed.

Venom was about to repeat this attack when two bird-a-rangs cam flying in and sliced through the tendrils. Venom looked up to see who his attacker was and saw the two air born projectiles return to the hands of Robin.

Venom held out his left hand and the disconnected pieces of his suit returned to him. He then reached out with his other hand and a pure stream of blackness fired out straight for Black Cat.

Robin charged towards her and scooped her up right at the last moment and dodged the onslaught.

"Looks like we're even Bird Boy" said Black Cat.

"Glad to hear it. No I think its time this guy chills out a bit." Two disks appeared between Robin's fingers and then he threw them straight at Venom.

Venom, thinking these were explosive disks, crossed his arms again. He knew the symbiote could handle it. What he didn't expect was that when the disks hit his arm, a burst of cold air erupted and covered his arms, freezing them both instantly.

Robin then spun out his bo staff and attacked the frozen arms, shattering them, but to his surprised, Venom didn't seem to care.

Tendrils shot out of the arm stumps and started wrapping around each other, reforming the missing limbs. Venom then raised his hands and the ice shards, still encasing parts of the symbiote, came towards him, but they had to go through Robin first.

Robin sun his bo staff in front of him to create a barrier, and hew was able to deflect most of the shards, but a few did get through his defenses and shredded bits of his clothing on the arms and legs. All the shards rejoined to Venom and even more tendrils shout out and grabbed Robin's bo staff, then snapped it in two.

Robin then pulled out two bird-a-rangs, put them together, and a blade grew from the weapons to create a long sword. He then charged forward slicing through oncoming attacks and eventually arrived at Venom himself. Robin sliced downwards to the left, then sliced straight to the right. The then pulled the sword into an upward slice, then brought it straight down.

Robin smiled, thinking he had dealt some serious damage, but the smile faded and was replaced by a look of shock and horror as the wounds on Venom started to close in on themselves. The wounds soon disappeared, leaving Venom unscathed.

"You are such a fool if you can think you can defeat us with such pathetic toys." Venom gave Robin a hard punch right in the stomach, and dust could be seen flying away due to the force of the blow and the wind it created. Robin doubled over in pain, but Venom responded to that by punching him in the face, which sent Robin flying backwards.

"No one can defeat us, especially you pathetic whelps."

"You sure about that tall, dark, and ugly?"

Venom turned around to see Cyborg's seismic cannon pointing right at his face.

"Eat this ya freak!" Cyborg fired his cannon, which was accompanied by his trademark, "Booyah!"

Venom tried to dodge but the blast was shot at point blank, and Venom felt the sudden sheer pain rip through his face. In fact, the pain went through his entire body. The symbiote was spasming and started to bubble up. In one final cry of pain, the symbiote exploded off of Eddie Brock and left him falling to the ground.

Cyborg walked over to where Robin was trying to get up. He reached out his hand to Robin.

"Need a hand?" Robin smiled and grabbed hold of the hand and proceeded to pull himself up.

"What took you so long?"

"Well the new modifications I made to the cannon was able to defeat him. But it takes a long time for it to charge up enough power to do so. Thanks for buying me some time."

Robin smiled at that. "No problem. Any time."

The two teens then looked over to their friends. Black Cat was being helped up by Starfire and a nervous looking Beast Boy. They all had a few bruises and cuts, but other than that, they looked fine.

Robin looked over to where their enemy had fallen. Venom, now Eddie Brock, was laying face down on the floor. His back was slowly going up and down, which meant that he was still alive. But nothing else was moving which suggested he was unconscious.

Robin drew in a deep breath then sighed in relief. "Well, it looks like this battle is over.

"So, we are victorious?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"On the contrary, the battle has just begun."

Everyone cringed and turned to where the voice came from. It was the one person who the Titans hated the most and the one person the hoped to never see or fight again. It was Slade.

"Slade, what do you want?" Robin spat out.

"Why Robin, I merely wanted to drop in and monitor your performance. You've improved quite a bit since our last encounter." Slade then looked down to the unconscious form of Eddie Brock.

"Though I guess he wasn't much of a challenge. You, my dear boy, can put up more of a fight than he ever could." Slade kicked Eddie in the stomach, hard enough that a grunt of pain escaped Eddie's lips. "I guess you get what you pay for. Pity though. I was hoping for more of a show."

"Slade, how are you here? I mean, that last any of us had heard, your arm was completely mangled and you were most likely crushed under your own collapsing base. This base" said Robin.

"Ah yes. That little incident did leave me in a little bit of trouble." Slade started to pace back and forth but did not advance on the Titans.

"It is true that I was defeated by that wall crawling menace Spider-Man that fateful day. I underestimated his abilities. But with that mistake, I gained something beyond my wildest dreams. You quite well remember Carnage, do you not?"

"How could we forget?"

"Yes, well. I was the one who sent him after you. My instructions were for him to destroy you Titans, but bring back Spider-Man alive. But he failed, as you well know

"But, before I sent him on his mission, I collected a sample of the symbiotic suit. I examined it and what I found was astounding. it's a living organism that bonds to a host. It is capable of magnifying the host's abilities tenfold. It is truly the power of the gods.

"But when I initiated the self destruct on my base, I was caught in the down pour of debris. My mangled arm was in tremendous paid, as you can well imagine, and it kept slowing me down. Then, something came down from the ceiling, forcing me to the ground. The impact destroyed the containment vial that held the sample.

"Once it touched my bare flesh, it reacted and started to spread over my entire body. It sought out my injury and started to heal it. The pain was excruciating and unbearable as the bones were being reset and fused back together. But then, the pain turned to something I never expected. It turned to pleasure.

"It seemed to magnify my deepest desire and it used that to construct a physical form, and appearance. An appearance of my deepest desire, death. Death for the ones I hate most."

Slade stopped his pacing and turned facing the Titans. "And so Titans, here I stand before you. A new man. You are about to witness the power of the gods."

Slade then let out a horrible cry, which sounded like a laugh as well. His body started to twist and contort in unnatural directions. His eye started to turn blood red, and what looked like blood started to seep out of his eye slit and the slits at the mouth on his mask. The blood like substance started to cover his entire body. Tendrils wrapped themselves around each other around his right arm to form a three clawed hand at the end. Two giant tendrils sprouted from the substance at the shoulders. Bones in the shape of teeth shot out from them. His form started to grow and his mask couldn't hold the growing figure inside. The black part of the mask burst open to reveal a face that looked like Carnage. Before the orange side of the mask could fall to the ground, tendrils wrapped themselves around it to keep it in its rightful place on his face. A giant tongue came out from the fang surrounded mouth. With one final grunt, more teeth shaped bones sprouted around his neckline from the collar bone. Tendrils spontaneously sprouted from his arms and legs.

The Titans stood in true horror at what Slade had become.

"Now, unlike Venom, I have bonded completely with the symbiote, so I can use all the untapped power he could only dream of" the new monster said in a smooth, yet knife like voice. "Now Titans, I will grant this symbiote's deepest desire. I shall kill you all. But before you die, I want you to say the name of the one who will kill you. I am no longer the man you knew as Slade. I have been reborn. I am now that which my symbiote so much desires. I am Deathstroke."

Ok, now that is definitely the longest thing I have ever written… So if it is ok with you guys, I think I am going to take a little break before starting the next chapter… But what did ya think? Was it worth the wait, cause I sure hope it was… I put a lot of thought into this and I think it had definitely paid off… If anyone didn't know, Deathstroke was actually what Slade was called in the original comic books… His name was Wilson Slade and his alter ego was Deathstroke the Terminator… So, I thought I would use his original name for this new guy I created… I usually don't use original characters, but this was such a good idea, which was given to me by RayRayOtega (thanks again) that I just had to use it… All credit goes to him for thinking him up, but he give me credit for giving him form… Like I said earlier, I have drawn a pretty decent picture, according to RayRayOtega and myself, so if any of you want to check it out, please don't hesitate to ask… Just drop me an e-mail, or say so in a review (and leave your e-mail if you sign in anonymously) so that I can get it to you as soon as I can… Well, that's enough from me… Hope you like this chapter as much as I do, and I hope the wait was worth it… And always remember to read and review… Till next time my faithful readers… Laterz…


	10. Within The Shadows

Ok people, I have finally returned to you, and with a vengeance… Not against you, but I mean I have come back with… You know what, screw it… I have finally returned after a month or two with the longest chapter I have ever written in my life… But first, the reader response thingies…

**RayRayOtega:** Well, I am glad you thought that the last chapter was the best so far… A lot happened and the fight with Venom was pretty fun to do… He may not have all those powers in the cartoon and original comics, but he can so something like that in the new comics, and I'm all about the new… And yes, the Titans have met their match, as you will see in this chapter… I hope you think this chapter is even better than the last…

**jbtheman:** Yes, I know you had that idea to make Deathstroke a symbiote creature, but he was in my story first so there… Haha, just kidding… We talked about this stuff already so no need to go further… And yes, I did know what you were talking about with the perfection of fried chicken… Good stuff…

**Corsair:** Yeah, I'm forgiven… Please forgive me again… Glad you think this is an awesome story… Hope this chapter continues the process of being great, and to leave you wanting more… But I don't think Spidey and the Titans will be crossing over into any other shows any time soon… Not into that stuff… But, still glad you like this story…

**Absolutely Pointless:** I'm glad you thought it was awesome… But, I think you will be pleasantly surprised how kick ass this one will be… I think it is even more kick ass then the last one… Though, the final fight isn't in it… I know, I know… I promised it would be, but I almost fried my brain doing this… Don't worry though, this chapter still delivers… Too bad about Venom… And the part with BB and Black Cat, I had to have some sort of comedy in it, and what better way to do that then to have the flirty Black Cat mess with the hormones of a teenager, let alone BB… Haha, that was fun… Anyway, sorry for the late update, but I think you will agree that it was worth the wait…

**Gundamknight: **Yes, Deathstroke is going to be a major problem for the Titans, as you will see in this chapter… But I gotta tell ya, I am getting sick and tired of you asking me to put your character in this… It isn't going to happen… 1) This story is almost done and adding some random new guy right now would be rather pointless… 2) If I wanted to add him in, I wouldn't know what I would do with him, he would have nothing to do with any other characters… 3) Not my character, or one in the series, so I don't care… Sorry to put it so bluntly, but asking me to do something I really don't want to do can get on my nerves… Hope this doesn't make you hate me and stop reading my story though… I'm just being honest…

**Soon to be world renown Gracie:** Still waiting for the world renown part… Haha, just kidding… Well, you saw the picture and I hope you liked it… I was a little disappointed that hardly anyone wanted to see it though… Only 3 people asked… Makes me sad since I am more of an artist than a writer… But enough with this sad crap… On with the story…

Ok well, I have spent the better part of the time I was away reading Spidey comics and watching the Teen Titans show… Didn't "Birthmark" kick all sorts of ass? Best episode by far and I now have a new favorite, which hasn't happened since "Nevermore"… Anyway, I tried to get a feel for what the symbiotes could do, and I got a pretty good idea… I also came across something about Carnage in the Ultimate Spider-Man comics that I thought was pretty bad ass, I had to incorporated it into this story… Good stuff man… Now, I know I promised the final fight to be in this chapter, but I just couldn't get it in there… I just kept coming up with more and more ideas to build up suspense to the final showdown… The ideas flooded my brain and I had to put them down… But my brain was fried afterwards, so I am sorry to say that the final fight will be in the NEXT chapter… I know I keep putting it off, and I am truly sorry, but this just makes my story even longer, allowing you guys to enjoy it longer… So be happy… Now, enough with my jibber jabbering… On with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey… If the owners are looking to sell though, I would be very interested… Tell me if they are… Please?

"Are you crazy! Do you have any idea what you are proposing? Not only has this never been done before, its forbidden."

"I know exactly what I'm saying and believe me, I have thought through all of the ramifications and I believe this is the best possible solution."

"But… but what if it doesn't… work?"

"Yeah, this has never been done before and we don't know what could happen after we're out. The unification may be stable in this abstract world of yours, but in the real world, anything could happen. It may be unstable and unforeseen problems could occur."

"I told you people I have thought this through. Believe me, I have thought about the risks, and other possible plans, but I think this is the best possible solution."

"But they are up against Slade. You and the others have fought him countless times without the need of this certain plan of yours. Surely we don't need to…"

"No. Do not forget that they are up against more than just Slade. They are going up against that black creature, Venom I think its name was. And besides, I sensed some strange form of power behind Slade's presence. Its something that I don't believe the other Titans can handle without the combined forces of our unification."

"Maybe, or maybe you just want to take the extra precautions of saving your new boyfriend."

"That is not the reason!"

"But she's happy with him. He makes her feel things she has never felt before. Why shouldn't she do everything possible to keep him safe?"

"Because its not safe. While I do understand your frustration, major complications could still occur."

"God, will you get off of that! You have already said that. If she thinks this is the best idea, then I say go for it. I'm just itching to kick some ass."

"Yes, well. While I do think this could be dangerous, if you feel this is the right move, all of us are behind you."

"Thank you, all of you. I truly appreciate this. I know its dangerous, but we have no choice. Now, we had better get started. I sense the Titans are already running into a bit of trouble."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Slade, what have you done to yourself?" asked Robin.

"I am no longer that pitiful whelp Slade. I am Deathstroke. But to answer your question, I have gained more power than you could possibly comprehend. You cant imagine the ecstasy of it all. The exhilaration, the excitement, the rush. And this body yearns for your destruction."

"You'll never win. We will defeat you, like we always have done before!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah Slade! I mean Deathstroke! I mean, whatever you call yourself again!" Beast Boy added.

"Robin, if you and your little teammates have defeated me, then why am I still here? And as for the name you little insignificant green speck, for the last time, its Deathstroke. But you wont be alive long enough for it to matter."

And with that, Deathstroke leapt at the Titans. They were able to side step his first lunge, leaving him surrounded by the battle ready Titans.

"You'll never win this battle Deathstroke" said Robin.

"My dear boy, I already have."

All of a sudden, tendrils exploded from the ground right behind Robin. He turned around in shock and was grabbed, due to being caught off guard. They started to yank him in every direction, threatening to rip him apart. Robin tried to break free from the onslaught of tendrils, but it was of no use.

Beast Boy morphed into a lion and charged for Robin. He started biting through the tendrils, desperately trying to free their bounded leader. But the tendrils that were cut started to wrap themselves around his face and throat and started to strangle the changeling. Beast Boy tried to cry out, but his throat was being crushed.

"Hold on there little buddy" Cyborg yelled as he rushed for his fallen friend. He started to grab and rip at the tendrils that were choking the life out of Beast Boy. The tendrils were strong though and didn't give way easily.

"Hey Star, Cat, a little help would really do a world of good" Cyborg called out.

Starfire flew to the aid of Robin who was doing his best to keep the tendrils at bay. He had pulled out two bird-a-rangs and used them like knives to cut himself free from the tendrils that were around him. But he was having trouble keeping every single attack away from him. Starfire started to blast at the tendrils that were trying to destroy him.

Black Cat came over to help out Cyborg and Beast Boy. She used her whip to attack some of the tendrils, but she recoiled it when she got in closer. The retractable claws in her gloves sprang forward and she used those to slice through anything that came near.

"What's with these things! When we destroy one, three more take its place! No matter how many we destroy, they just keep coming!" Black Cat called out.

"It doesn't matter. We have to keep fighting no matter what" Robin called back as he sliced through two more tendrils. When they hit the ground, the pieces reformed and resumed the attack.

Throughout their entire struggle, Deathstroke was laughing. Not only did the symbiote change his outwards appearance, it warped his laugh to something that was inhuman.

"Yes, yes! Keep fighting Titans until the very end! The symbiote is loving every bit of your struggle and torment, and so am I!"

Just as he said that, the onslaught of seemingly endless tendrils stopped their attack and seeped back into the fissure in the ground from whence they came. This left the Titans breathing heavily, trying to regain some strength. It also left them very confused.

"Dude… where did… those things… go?" Beast Boy wheezed out. He was still clutching at his neck.

"I don't know, but be ready for anything" Cyborg answered. He was pointing his seismic cannon at various random areas on the ground, waiting for anything.

"Look over there!" Starfire yelled out, pointing towards Deathstroke himself. All the others turned their attentions, and weapons, to where Starfire pointed out. "Look at his leg."

All the Titans turned their gaze downward to see what Starfire was talking about. And what they saw surprised them to say the least.

The tendrils that had attacked them were coming through various holes in the ground around Deathstroke's right foot. The tendrils seeped through the holes and rewrapped themselves into the suit, for it seemed they were attached to him the entire time the little battle was going on.

"You see Titans, you can never hope to win. For if you had that much trouble with just a few tendrils, what hope do you have when you have to face me?" Deathstroke again started to laugh in his sadistic tone. He was loving every moment of the Titans peril.

"Uh guys, I think we're in a bit of trouble" Beast Boy said nervously.

"No really. What was your first clue?" asked a frustrated Cyborg.

"Wait, where did Deathstroke go?" asked Starfire.

"Wait, WHAT! He's gone?" asked Cyborg. Everyone noticed that the laughter had ceased.

"Yes, that is what I said. Did anyone see which way he went?"

"Sorry, I was too busy arguing with tin-man here."

"This is not the time for jokes Beast Boy. This is a serious problem and we are in serious trouble if we cant find him. He could be anywhere" said Robin.

All of a sudden, more of that horrible laughter started to emit from everywhere. "Ah, my dear Titans, you need not look for me, for I am all around you. I am everywhere" came the disembodied voice of Deathstroke. His voice was echoing from every direction.

"Where did that come from?" asked a frantic Beast Boy.

"I don't know. It seemed to come form every direction" answered Black Cat.

Just then, one of the overhead lights exploded. Then, one by one, the rest of the lights followed, throwing the Titans into utter darkness.

"This isn't good" whispered Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, what do you're radars say?" asked Robin commandingly.

"I don't understand. On moment he's here," Cyborg indicated to the radar on his arm, "and next he's gone. My radars aren't picking up anything!"

"Damn. Well, he cant just disappear into thin air. Star, we need some light."

"Right." Starfire obliged to Robin's request and a star bolt appeared in her right hand, lighting up a good majority of the darkened room they were in.

"Does anyone see him?"

"I am sorry friend Robin, but I can see no one but us."

"Damn it, where could he have gone?"

"I haven't gone anywhere. I am right here" the disembodied voice echoed out.

"Where did that… show yourself you coward!" Robin commanded.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders form the likes of you."

All of a sudden, the green light from Starfire's star bolt diminished and the room was once again thrown into darkness.

"Star, why did you turn out the lights? We still need them. Star? Starfire!" yelled Robin.

Everyone turned to where Starfire should have been, but nobody was there.

"Dude, where did she go?" asked Beast Boy.

The only answer that they received was the sadistic laugh that seemed to emanate from everywhere from within the darkened room.

"What is going on? What is he doing?" asked Cyborg.

"Picking us off one by one" answered Black Cat.

"We need to get into a more defensive position. Cyborg, we need some light."

"Sure thinmph!"

"Cyborg? What's wrong? Are you still there? Cyborg!" Robin was getting worried and his frantic voice showed evidence of that fact.

"Dude he's… gone. Just like Starfire. This is getting freaky, just like a horror movie."

"This isn't television or some stupid movie Beast Boy. This is real life. This is really happening to us, and we are in real danger."

"I know. Its just yerk!"

"Beast Boy! Not him too! Black Cat, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here bird. What's the plan?"

"First we need to get close to one another so we don't get separated."

"Sounds good so far." And so the two teens started to find their way back to one another through the darkness. They kept searching until they touched one another.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, did I just…?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh, jeeze. I didn't mean… its just that… the dark, aw crap."

"Hey, no foul. But the next time you want to cop a feel, all you have to do is ask."

"Not now Black Cat. This isn't the time, nor the place."

"Ok then. So, now that we've found each other, what do we do next? Remember you're the leader of this little squad."

"We put our backs together so that nothing can sneak up on us."

"Makes sense to me. Alright, now what?"

"I'm still working that part out."

"Super."

"Well Robin, it seems you are having some trouble with keeping your team together." It was Deathstroke again. And once again, his voice echoed from everywhere.

"Show yourself Deathstroke. Why don't you come out and fight us like a real man?"

"Why Robin, I thought you knew already. I am no longer a man. I am so much more."

"You're a monster." Robin was getting angry.

"Well, that's one opinion."

"What did you do with the others?"

"I have disposed of them for now. But they are still alive, so do not be too worried, for now. You see, when I merged, bonded with the symbiote, I discovered something about it that I never knew. It had acquired a trait that the others never had when we bonded. And I must say, I like what I have found. The symbiote needs something else besides a host to survive. Sure, it may look like a defect, but I enjoy the feeling it gets immensely. The symbiote must acquire this thing from living beings, such as you and your friends."

"Enough with the blabbering. What are you talking about Deathstroke?"

"I must feast upon the life force of my victims!"

Just then, tendrils shot out and grabbed onto Black Cat, who shrieked in surprise. She quickly regained some composure and started attacking her mindless offenders with her retractable claws.

Robin in turn whipped around and started to help her by slicing through the tendrils with his bird-a-rangs.

"There's too many of these things bird boy!"

"Don't give up Black Cat. We cannot afford to lose here."

"Trust me, I don't plan on quitting anytime soon."

"That's good to hear."

"My dear Titans. I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter. But it is good to hear that you don't plan to quit. It should make this very interesting."

Right when the final echoes of the voice died away, tendrils shot out from the darkness above and gabbed hold of the arms, waist, and neck of Black Cat and started to pull her away.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not taking her that easily! Cat, give me your hand!" Robin reached out and grabbed hold of Black Cat's outreached hand. With all the strength he had, he started to pull her back against the will of the many tendrils.

"I'm not going to let go!"

"I'm afraid Robin that you will."

The tendril's strength started to increase and began to pull even harder on Black Cat. But Robin kept hold of his grasp and kept pulling back.

The tendrils started to ease up and loosen their grip on her, seemingly giving Robin the upper hand. But just as soon as Robin thought he was about to pull Black Cat free, the tendrils pulled back with greater force than before. It seemed that the creature behind the attack was just taunting and toying with Robin.

"Your efforts are admirable, but futile none-the-less." And with that, the tendrils pulled back, pulling both Black Cat and Robin forward quite a bit, but Robin soon regained his footing.

"Look at her face Robin. She must be in so much pain. Isn't it wonderful? Oh how I wish I could see it."

And indeed, Black Cat was in a great deal of pain. But as much as it hurt, her face showed no sign of it, as Deathstroke said it would. The only thing that could be seen through the darkness clearly was the expression on her face and Robin saw it. He knew what it was for he had seen it on every one of his teammates faces at one point in time. Fear.

"Please Robin, don't let go" she said in a quivering voice. It almost seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"I… I cant hold on much longer! You're starting to slip!"

"Please!"

"You will let go Robin. You will fail. You will!" and just as Deathstroke said this, Robin's glove was ripped off, along with Black Cat, and was pulled back into the darkness. There was one final scream, and then there was silence, stillness. Nothing.

"No!" Robin yelled out as he dived for where he had seen her last, but he only grasped at air.

"Alone again Robin? Naïve little bird, I've told you this once before. As long as I'm around, you are never alone. But you wont be around much longer for it to matter."

Robin got up to his feet and pulled out his bo staff. He spun it around his head and brought it back behind his back with one arm, with the other out in front of him. "Come out and fight me! What's the matter? Too afraid to fight hand to hand so you just let your little tendrils do all the dirty work?"

Robin's only answer was silence, so he called out again. "Come on! Fight me like a man. Or are you changed so much that you cant even do that right?"

From behind Robin, a giant three clawed hand reached out and gripped hold of Robin's neck. He was pulled back with a violent jerk to come face to face with the bisected face of Deathstroke.

His fanged mouth opened up and the long serpentine tongue lashed out and started to caress itself all over Robin's face.

"Now now, don't be scared Robin" Deathstroke said in the strange double voice.

"I'm not" Robin choked out.

"Don't try and act all tough and brave. The symbiote can sense your fear. But why don't we just let your eyes tell me for themselves."

A tendril sprouted slowly from the arm that was grabbing Robin. It slowly moved up to his face. Robin tried to break free, but his struggles were in vain. The tendril grabbed hold of Robin's mask, and pulled it off, with agonizingly slow speed.

With the mask gone, Deathstroke could clearly see Robin's eyes, and just as he had said, they were filled with fear, but also with defiance.

Deathstroke smirked. "I am going to enjoy this." And with that, Robin was pulled into the darkness with a violent jerk, and then there was nothing. And silence resumed once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She was starting to doubt herself. She had believed she thought of all the risks and was willing to do anything it took. But now, standing in front of the swirling portal that was the Forbidden Doorway, Raven wasn't so sure. She knew she had to do this, but the feeling she got from the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. Every time Raven took another step closer to the portal, the feeling grew more and more intense.

Would she give in to the doubts and forget about her plan? No, Raven knew what she had to do. She could sense her friends were in more trouble than they could handle, and this was the only way they could stand a chance against this new threat.

Raven took another step towards the portal. She was close enough to it to reach out and touch it. Her fingers hesitated inches in front of the portal, then they slipped though. That awful feeling came back, telling her this wouldn't work. It was stronger than ever now, and Raven retracted her fingers.

"No, I wont let my doubt cloud my vision. I know what I must do." She stared at the portal one last time. "I've come this far, and I'm not backing down now." And with that, she stepped through the portal and into the physical world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With a deep gasp for air, Raven opened her eyes. She was now on her bed with the magical mirror by her side, just the way it had been before she had entered her mind.

"Did it work? I don't feel any different. No change at all. Oh no, what if…?" Raven jumped from her bed and rushed over to the full size mirror she had on the other side of her room. What Raven saw filled her with relief and brought a smile to her face.

The image that stared back at her was Raven, only different. Her once blue cloak was now a pure spotless white. Her wrist bands and boots had also changed to white. She spread her arms and the cloak moved out of the way to reveal that even her once black leotard had changed to white.

Raven removed her hood to look at herself. She had to admit, she liked this new look. But it was only temporary, and she could feel it. Its effects would not last forever. In fact, Raven guessed that she only had around 24 hours until this change wore off, maybe less. Her smile faded and her hood was once again adorning her head.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming." Raven's eyes started to glow white under the shadows of her hood. She chanted her mantra, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" and a black portal formed beneath her feet. She molded into the darkness itself, and disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In a darkened, wrecked hallway, a black portal appeared out of nowhere on the floor. A white cloaked Raven rose from the depths of it, and once she was all the way out, the portal dissipated into nothingness.

"Slade's old destroyed base. This is where I told Robin where he would find Spider-Man and the evil that's holding him."

Even though it was almost completely pitch black, save for one single dim flickering light, Raven was able to traverse her way through the wreckage and debris that cluttered the hallway. All that time spent secluded in her darkened room was paying off.

Raven kept on walking forward until she came to a bashed in doorway.

'_The door has severe dent marks in it, probably due to Beast Boy, and this has to have been recent. The dust has clearly been disturbed. Listen to me. I've been hanging out with Robin too much. His detective ways are starting to rub off on me.'_

Raven quickened her pace and walked through the damaged doorway into the darkened room.

'_Something isn't right, I can feel it. Something has happened to the Titans. Could I have been too late? No. No more doubt. I cant think like that right now.'_

Raven walked further into the room, hoping to find some sort of answer. She noticed that the floor had been uprooted, uneven, due to some fissures in the floor. She continued to walk further into the room until she accidentally tripped over something that was lying on the ground. Raven stumbled forward and almost fell over. She turned around and bent over to find the thing that had offended her.

Raven's fingers touched the ground and she continued to slide her hand in the direction of the object. They finally touched something and what Raven felt was clothing. Her fingers then went across the surface of the object until the clothing ended and were now on something leathery.

'_What is this?'_ Raven kept feeling around the object when her fingers touched something that almost felt like a chin line. She traced the outline of it up and down, just to make sure what she was feeling was what she thought it was.

'_It couldn't be, could it?'_ Raven raised her hand and silently chanted her mantra. Her signature black energy surrounded her had, emitting just enough light to see at least three feet in front of her clearly.

Raven lowered her glowing hand towards the object, and what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. She raised her fingers to just above her lips and whispered quietly in horror, "Oh my God."

What Raven had tripped over was not just an object, it was a human body, or at least, what was left. It was that of a woman, only it seemed like the life had literally been sucked right out of her. Raven saw two puncture wounds in the chest and figured that was were the attack had come from.

Her skin was a sickly discolored gray, paler than even Raven's skin. Her face was contorted in a horrible position, and Raven knew that the last thing this woman felt before she died was shear unimaginable pain. The skin was collapsing in on itself in certain areas around the cheeks and temples. Raven had to cover her mouth when she saw an insect of some sort burrow its way out of the hole in the cheek and crawl into the hole at the temple.

Dried up veins could be seen through the thin leathery skin. The mouth was opened in a dead lock. The lips seemed to have disappeared, for the skin around the mouth just melded into the teeth. The tongue was shriveled up and was lying limp against the teeth.

The woman's eyes had lost all color and now was a sickly obsidian black. They seemed to be staring right at Raven, questioning why she hadn't come sooner to save her. Her motionless hand was reaching out, and it looked like it was reaching right for Raven.

Raven fell backwards in horror and started to crawl her way away from the lifeless mummified corpse that was reaching out. Raven was crawling away, still facing the woman's dried up body when her hand brushed against something leathery that felt all too familiar.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to this new object with a feeling of dread, knowing full well what would be starting back at her. And she, unfortunately, was right. It was the mummified corpse of a man this time though. He had the same look of pain, same skin discoloration, same eyes, same puncture wounds, all the same features of the woman. And this body too was reaching out towards Raven it seemed.

Raven jumped up to her feet and started to back away from the pair of bodies. The light in her hand faded out as she backed away as she lost concentration on it. All that mattered was getting away from the bodies.

'_What did this?'_ She kept backing away, trying to regain control of the overwhelming fear that was inside her, when her head was suddenly engulfed in what she thought were spider webs.

Raven frantically tried to bat them away when she noticed they weren't spider webs at all. She silently chanted her mantra, recalling the light that once surrounded her hand only moments ago.

Raven raised her hand up towards her face, closer to where the strands of, whatever they were, were hanging. The strands didn't look like spider webs upon closer inspection, even though they were white. She gathered a few in her hand to try and figure out what they were.

'_This is.. This is hair. Human hair!'_ Raven quickly whipped around and raised her glowing hand up to where the hair seemed to be originating from. What she saw shocked her dramatically.

There, being suspended by an intricate and elaborate weave working of slimy red poles, was Black Cat. She was intertwined in the mesh of poles and it would take some work if Raven ever wanted to get her free. Her eyes were closed, but Raven noticed she was still breathing.

'_If this is where Black Cat is, then where are the others? I hope they are close by.'_ Raven took a few steps to the right and noticed a hand sticking out of the weave working. Raven moved in closer and found out that the hand belonged to Starfire. She kept moving and soon found Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin who was missing his mask, and some red haired guy she had never seen before.

'_I have to get my friends out of here. But where is Spider-Man? I cant just leave him. But I cant just let my friends stay in this condition. I have to free them now and search for him later.'_ Raven went to the closest person, which was Robin, and started to try and remove him from the entanglements of the weave working.

Raven stopped what she was doing though when she heard faint footsteps from behind. She turned around and held out her glowing hand, attempting to illuminate the source of the footsteps.

"You know Raven, it is never wise to disrupt a spider's web" came a calm and familiar voice that Raven knew all too well.

"Slade. I should have know you had something to do with this" she said through gritted teeth, gesturing towards the others. The spider's web comment was bothering Raven a bit, but she pushed it aside, believing it was just another one of Slade's stupid notions to get inside her head.

"Ah Raven, always the perceptive one. Interesting fashion statement though. I must say, I like your new look."

Raven scowled at that comment. This was more that just a mere costume change. It was the way she would bring him down, once and for all.

"Ah, but you are not the only one who has gone through a change. I have become so much more than just Slade. Here, let me show you."

Raven wasn't sure what Slade was talking about, or what was going on in the darkness beyond the reach of her light. She started to hear a gurgling sound, and the sound of breaking bones.

'_What is going on?'_ Raven could hear the sounds of muscles tightening, growing, and a strange slithering sound that seemed like Slade was being covered by something. A sound of bursting metal could be heard and a clatter as whatever had burst landed right by Raven's foot.

Raven slowly levitated the piece of metal up to eye's height, and her eyes widened from what she saw. It was the black expressionless half of Slade's bisected mask. She looked back up to the darkness and wondered what was happening.

A deepened sigh could be heard and Raven backed away a little bit. That sigh didn't sound like it could possibly have come from Slade. It was morphed. It couldn't have come from Slade, could it?

"Ah, that's better. I always get such a rush every time I do that. The pain, the ecstasy of it all. I need it. I crave it. I love every minute of it."

That was not the voice of Slade that Raven had heard earlier. It was altered, changed. It sounded a little bit like Slade, but there was another voice talking in unison with it. Two voices as one.

"Show yourself Slade" Raven called out.

"You know, Robin said the exact same thing."

Raven was getting agitated. Good thing she now had total control of her emotions for now. "Show me what you have become."

"Is that an order, a command? But I will oblige. After all, its only fair since you have shown me your new look."

Raven started to hear footsteps and braced herself for anything that could happen. The footsteps continued towards her and she held her glowing hand firm. But what stepped into the light, Raven wasn't prepared for.

It was the bisected face of Slade, but only the orange part of the mask remained, and that was all that had any resemblance to his former self. The other half of his face was that of the symbiote, which held a striking resemblance to Carnage.

"What's the matter dear? Are you not happy to see me?" he said in the two voices who are one. The symbiote side started to smile its fanged mouth, and the smile went so far back that Raven was surprised the top part of his head didn't fall off. A long serpentine tongue lashed out of the mouth, and the certain saliva that the symbiotes were famous for, started to dribble from it.

"Slade… what… what have you become?" asked Raven truly shocked. She took a step backwards, causing the light from her hand to recede from the creature before her. This action though only seemed to cast a shadow over the orange part of his bisected face, leaving only the side of the symbiote.

"I am no longer Slade dear Raven. No. I am now Deathstroke. And as for what I have become, I have become that which I have craved for so long. Absolute power."

Raven's eyes widened as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "It… it was you. You were the one that did this to my friends" she said, gesturing to the unconscious Titans. "You were the one who killed those people" she said while pointing in the general direction of where she had found the two mummified corpses.

"Oh, so I see you met the newly weds. Ah yes, I remember. So eager to spend the rest of their lives together. In their last moments of life, they cried out and tried to grasp each other's hand. They came so close, and yet, so far. I guess they didn't spend the rest of their lives together. Till death do us part I believe the vow goes." Deathstroke's smile grew as he said this.

Raven was clinching her fists the entire time, and she only noticed this when a small droplet of blood started to trickle down her hand. She hadn't realized how hard she was clinching. But it didn't matter to her. Nothing else did really. Slade had evolved into this monstrosity of a monster, and had committed unspeakable acts. Raven was going to make him rue the day he had messed with innocent lives. With her friends. With her.

Ok well, I'm gonna have to stop it there… DON'T HURT ME! I know, I know… It did not contain everything I said it would, but it was still good though right? Right? I thought it was… Took awhile to get everything down… Well, hoped you guys liked it… Don't expect the next one to be up anytime soon though… I will try and get it up, but my brain is more fried than an egg on the sidewalk in the middle of summer in Death Valley… So, like always, read and review people… Now then, I'm gonna go crash… Laterz…


	11. Set It Free

Well people, after many times of delaying this particular part of the story, I have finally picked my brain off the sizzling concrete, stuffed it back into my head, and produced the final battle… In the immortal words of Larry the Titan, "Yaaaaay!" But of course (imagine I said that with a French accent) we have to get through the reader response thingies before the actual reading may occur…

**JBTHEMAN:** First off, let me say that YOU RULE! I cannot thank you enough for helping me so much with this chapter :BOWS: Seriously, I couldn't have done this without your help, so massive bonus points go to you my friend… Mooyah, level up baby! I don't think I need to say anything else since we have discussed this so much already… But, just for kicks and giggles, BIKINI RAVEN! You people wanna know what that means, ask me or this genius here…

**Absolutely Pointless:** If you thought the last one was amazing just wait till ya read this one… Trust me, it will blow your freaking mind! Personally, this is my favorite, and you will see why ;)…

**Soon to be world renown Gracie:** Damn, your still not world renown yet? Wow, I'm surprised… Hehe… And I am sorry I had to stop the last chapter where I did… I was just tapped out… So hopefully, this super long chapter makes up for it… Oh, and I still ain't afraid of your idle threats… Come on, bring you 'A-Game'… I can take it (I hope)…

**Dea Lunea:** Glad ya like it… I was also glad I didn't have a lot of romance in this, until this chapter ;)… Oh well, I like it, and if that is true, then everyone should… And ya wanna see some ass kicked? Well here ya go, asses get kicked everywhere in this chapter, so enjoy…

**ShadowCatOfTheNight:** If ya think it was nice so far, then continue to read… It only gets better…

Ok, before we start (I know, I know… I am just too evil for delaying you even more…) I would like to give massive props to a good friend of mine on this site… JBTHEMAN, come on down and accept your award! This author right here is freaking amazing… When I was just completely burned out, I asked for his help on this chapter and he accepted… He wrote a very large portion of this chapter… But not to take away from this massive accomplishment, the ideas were mine… All the horrible things that are in this came out of my head (and even the good ones), so if you are going to hate someone for anything in this, hate me… Don't hate him, cause he had enough trouble with the things I came up with… Aren't I a great guy? Ya, I know…

Ok, now it is finally time to get to the story… I know, Yaaay! And if the size of the scroll bar over there to the right isn't warning enough, this is one HELL of a long chapter… So if you plan to read this in one sitting (which I hope you do) go put some popcorn in the microwave (if ya have any that is) and get a soda out of the fridge... And if ya have a spare seat cushion lying around, go get it and get comfy… Cause you, my faithful readers, are in for a treat... Got the goodies? . . . Good… Move over, I want some too… Mmm... Salty, just the way I like my popcorn... On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey… And ya know what, I have run my witty remark bin dry… So ya know what? (Insert witty remark here) THERE YA GO!

Anger can be a deadly thing to any person. The malice towards another, the desire to cause bodily harm to someone. When one feels anger, he or she can have the strongest urge to let it out, and direct it to either one's own self, or another. It is self restraint and patience that is the remedy to the most dangerous of the seven deadly sins.

Anger is a very powerful thing in the hands of a normal person. But in the hands of a sorceress like Raven, it is much worse. Taking into account what had happened, one could not blame her for what she was feeling. Normal, law abiding, innocent citizens were murdered for no reason except for sustenance and fun. Her friends were beaten, battered, bruised and seeming to be barely clinging on to their lives. And the one person she had ever cared for, the one person who she could open up to the most, had been violently taken from her. It truly seemed that her anger was justified, but it never really is.

Yes, Raven's anger was boiling inside, and it was only a matter of time before it would be unleashed. And when that happened, all of it would be directed at the one man who was responsible for all of it. Everything Raven was feeling was a direct result from this man's actions. But, to better describe this person, 'man' would not be the correct word, not anymore. For the most accurate description, one would now use the word monster. Though 'demon' was not far off from the truth either.

And so, Raven stood staring into the bisected face of the hybrid monster Deathstroke. "You are sick you sadistic bastard. You don't even deserve to lowest pits of Hell. You are a monster, a cancer to this world and the next" Raven spat out with malice dripping from every spoken word.

"A monster you say? Well, that's one word to describe what I have become, but to each his own" Deathstroke replied. "I prefer to say, a higher being, a god as it were."

Raven scoffed at this. "A god? Devil is the word I would use. It suits you so much better."

"Ah yes, how is your father doing these days?" Deathstroke asked with a sick delight. Raven scowled at the mere mention of her father and her glare intensified. "I do so look forward to meeting him when I meet my own demise. But I don't plan on letting that happen anytime soon." His serrated mouth grew into a twisted smile as he said this.

"Deathstroke, you will meet your demise sooner than you think, after I have my way with you."

Deathstroke's only reaction to this threat was a slight shrug of indifference. "What ever you say my little black bird. But very good raven. You caught on quick to my little name change, much faster than your pitiful leader Robin. Took him a couple of tries before he got it right. You were always the smart one, weren't you?"

Raven's move was lightning quick, as she rushed forward with her signature black energy radiating from her hand. It seemed to be forming into a point at the end, like a sword, and Raven thrust it towards Deathstroke's chest, or at least, where it was a second before.

Deathstroke had seen the attack coming and side stepped it. He was now standing right behind Raven. "You know my little bird, you might want to try a little harder. You don't want to fail your little boy friend so early now, do you?"

Raven's anger rose at this comment, but she did not flinch from his action. But his words were another story. The words dug deep into her soul, which was exactly what the monster wanted. But instead of showing fear, her eyes gave off that oh so cool pure white glow and the black energy returned to her hands. Only this time, the energy seemed to be forming at her finger tips, extending out creating tendrils of her own. She whipped around in a back-handing motion, but her hand never struck a surface, for that was not Raven's intention. Instead, the obsidian energy tendrils lashed out and slashed against the symbiotic side of Deathstroke's bisected face.

Raven smirked and stared at her handy work. But her smirk soon faded when she saw something that only a very select few have ever seen. And those who saw this sight, never lived long afterwards to tell their tale. Her tendrils had ripped through the symbiote's skin to reveal the host's unexposed face beneath, but only a small portion. She couldn't see much except for the area where Slade's right eye was, or at least where it should have been. Instead of an eye glaring back at her like his left one was doing, there was an empty gap, nothing was there except emptiness.

With his singular eye fixated on Raven, Deathstroke slowly turned his head to face his assailant. "Ah, so it seems the little bird has some talons after all." As he spoke, the symbiotic suit closed in on itself at the gaps on his face, returning it to the horrific visage it once was. "Good. I was hoping for a half way decent fight, and it looks like you will not disappoint… too much anyway."

Raven just stared at his face. "What… what happened?"

"Oh, you mean this?" the symbiotic creature asked as he pointed to where his right eye was supposed to be under the blood red suit. "Marital problems. I guess you should never piss off your wife when she is holding a gun to your face. Hehe, oh well."

"You were married?" Raven asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, I was. But that is in the past. And this is the present."

With that said, Deathstroke whipped around and thrust his gigantic clawed arm forward which plowed right into Raven, while simultaneously grabbing hold of her so she couldn't escape. The arm just kept extending away from Deathstroke's body and was traveling at a near break neck speed. Raven tried to struggle free, but the grasp upon her body and the speed at which she was traveling made it pretty much impossible. The arm kept going forward until it collided right into the far side wall, leaving Raven to take the full force of the blow. She let out a small gasp of pain as the wall around her exploded from the impact.

The claw did not let go however as it writhed and spasmed and soon Deathstroke came rushing forward as if he was being retracted by the arm itself. He stopped suddenly in front of the crater he created and craned his neck forward into the hole to come face to face with the violet haired sorceress. Her eyes were tightly closed shut in pain and her face was turned away from the monster's glare, and the hot breath that was breathing down her neck.

"Oh come now dear Raven. Don't tell me you're already giving up. I was so looking forward to a much better battle between us two superior beings. But alas, I guess you are just another disappointment, just like all the others" he said with a sickening snicker. "Oh well, it seems you will fail your boy friend much sooner than expected. Pity though. It really is a shame. He doesn't know what he's missing."

A huge grin came across Deathstroke's face as he slowly opened his fang and saliva filled mouth to let his serpentine tongue slowly creep out. It flickered forward, inch by agonizing inch, closer and closer to Raven's delicate gray-skinned face. It was dripping with the saliva that all symbiotes were famous for.

Right when the tip of the slimy tongue touched her face, Raven's eyes shot open, which were radiating with pure white energy. Her entire body started to morph and change to black. She became intangible and phased through the back of the crater into the wall.

Deathstroke tumbled forward, but quickly regained his balance. He knew where she had gone and figured she could come back out from one of two places. His prey could either come from the floor behind him, or the wall right in front of him. Unfortunately, he didn't know which one it would be, so he tried his best to be prepared as best he could for either.

And even though he had tried to prepare himself, he was still surprised when it happened. The symbiote apparently didn't have the 'spider-sense' as his ancestor's did, which would have been very useful right about now. Raven shot out from the wall right in front of him and kicked him as hard as she could right to the side of his neck. The blow caused him to lurch to the side as he gripped at the area where the kick connected.

Raven whipped around from the kick to grab hold of Deathstroke's face. "Don't EVER touch me with that vile thing ever again!" Raven raised up her hand, which was emitting her black energy, and placed it right in front of Deathstroke's face. His eyes widened in horror and reached up to try and force away her hands, but to no avail. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The black energy surrounding Raven's hand exploded and sent forward a pure energy blast engulfing Deathstroke's face. He let out a loud shriek of pain as the blast ripped him free of Raven's grasp and sent him hurdling across the room.

He got a taste of his own medicine, to put it simply, because just as he had done to Raven, she had done the same to him. With extreme force and power, Deathstroke was hurled across the room until he came to an abrupt stop when his flailing body slammed into the opposite wall. But there was nothing to keep him going forward into the wall, so instead he fell straight to the floor. The debris from the crumbled area fell and landed on his body, burying it under the rubble.

Raven slowly walked to where Deathstroke's body lay. She knew that he must be in a serious amount of pain, but it wasn't enough. He had not endured through nearly enough pain and suffering to match what she had gone through. All the people he had hurt, whether they were very close to her or complete strangers. What he was going through now was not nearly enough in Raven's eyes, and she intended to change that.

"Come on Deathstroke, get up. I know you're not done yet." Raven stood there in the center of the room staring at the mound of rubble and debris. Strangely enough, it had not stirred and she hadn't gotten any response.

Silence.

'_Could I have actually beaten him already? So soon? No, it must be a trick. Trying to lull me into a false sense of security and then striking when I least expect it. Well I'm not falling for it.'_ "Deathstroke?"

Nothing.

"Slade?"

Raven was starting to second guess herself, but she soon got a response, but it was not the one she had expected. What she heard sent shivers down her spine, for she did not hear groaning or roars of anger and rage. No, she heard none of these, which she would have so much preferred over what she heard. Instead of these, Raven heard laughter.

The laughter caught Raven off guard, which was exactly what the owner had intended it to do. The pile erupted with blood red, razor sharp tendrils shooting out straight for Raven. She put up an energy shield at the last second and the tendrils were hindered, but not stopped. They kept pushing forward, straining the durability of the shield and the concentration of trying to keep the shield intact of the violet haired girl.

"Ah, I do so much love the pain. Even when it is inflicted on me, I always get such a rush. It keeps me going, for a very long time" an all too familiar voice rang out. "My dear Raven, you should never have begun to question yourself." Raven looked up to the speaker and to no surprise, she found Deathstroke walking towards her. His arm was outstretched and was the source of the many tendrils bearing down on Raven's shield. "You should have known you couldn't ever hope to defeat me easily. My mistake, you could and can never defeat me… period" he said with a voice of superiority.

"Hehe, silly me. I guess I should have known better huh?" Raven replied in her usual sarcastic tone. But despite her calm demeanor, she was very nervous. Beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead as she strained to keep up the barrier between her and an onslaught of deadly tendrils. The shield was beginning to crack and Raven knew she could not keep this up much longer.

"Ah, lesson learned my dear little bird. But too little too late I'm afraid. Good-bye Raven."

Raven could feel the strength of the tendrils increase and the cracks in her barrier growing. She knew she could not keep this up anymore and began to slowly back off, giving her more room to move when she would let her shield fade away. But she was stopped dead in her tracks as she felt multiple sharp points poke into her spine as she back pedaled. Raven craned her neck ever so slightly to try and see what was poking her and her eyes widened in horror as she found out what it was. More of the blood red tendrils were jutting out from the ground, just sitting there as if they were waiting for her. Raven was in a pinch to say the least as she was being bared down on opposite ends. If she didn't act soon Raven knew that she would be impaled and skewered, even her healing powers wouldn't be able to save her if she was already dead.

The tendrils that were pressing against her back spasmed and retracted for a split second. Raven knew what was coming and acted upon it, hoping her plan of escape would work. The tendrils in front finally pierced through Raven's shield and were coming right at her. Likewise, the tendrils from behind shot forward simultaneously. Raven retracted what was left of her shield as soon as it was pierced, silently chanted her mantra the fastest she had ever done, and turned into a shadow which molded into the floor and disappeared.

The tendrils that had penetrated the energy shield shot forward and imbedded themselves into the ground. The tendrils sprouting from the ground tore through the air, and a few oncoming brethren, piercing into something else. When Raven returned to the surface in a tangible body, she saw what that something was.

The deadly spikes that were mere seconds ago threatening Raven's very life, had impaled their owner and creator, Deathstroke. They had shot forward and punctured through his eye, mouth, chest, and hand multiple times and had gone all the way through, piercing through the other side. Deathstroke was in a deadlock, a motionless position, as his body was slouched only being supported by the very weapons that skewered him.

Raven stared wide eyed at this sight. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had barely escaped the claws of death, and as a result, the very things that had almost killed her had turned on their master.

'_Have… have I won?'_ The violet haired sorceress looked at the sight before her. _'There's no way anyone could have survived that… Its over.'_ Raven sighed in relief at what she had just thought. "Its over." Raven then turned to the tendril 'grave yard' where she had seen her friends with the intention of freeing them.

"Really, do you think its over? My dear, it is far from over. It has only just begun."

Raven went rigid with shock and fear at the sound of the voice. _'No, it couldn't be! No one could have survived that!' _She slowly turned towards the voice, praying that she had been imagining things. But unfortunately, she wasn't.

Deathstroke was staring back at her, grinning ear to ear with his serrated mouth despite having a tendril driven straight through it. But never mind only his mouth! His entire body was filled with the tendril spears. And yet this man… no, creature kept on living. However the tendrils that were driven into him didn't seem as solid as before. For they were turning into some sort of liquid gel and were molding back into his body, healing the wounds that they themselves had created. Deathstroke was soon back to his normal and gruesome self. He snapped his head to the side, resulting in loud cracks of the neck and spine.

"Ah, much better. Now then, shall we proceed and resume this little escapade of ours?" the symbiotic hybrid asked with a sickening tone.

Raven stared at him in both shock and horror. No matter what she did to him, or what he did to himself for that matter, he would just not stay down. And with little fact buzzing around in her head, another feeling started to brew within the sorceress, and soon won out over the other two feelings that she had felt in her previous state. Anger was consuming her soul once again as she stared at the being that so enraged her. Her frightened stare transformed into a hard and bitter glare at the sight of him. Raven clenched her fists and a small flicker of red could be seen in her amethyst eyes. She may have been in her perfect unified form, but that did not mean that one emotion could begin to dominate the others.

Raven glared at Deathstroke, seemingly into his very core. She raised both of her hands in front of her, side by side. They were already pulsating with extreme energy and it only intensified as they were brought together. "Why wont you die!" Raven yelled out as the energy exploded from her hands in a constant beam of pure obsidian energy.

Deathstroke did not expect or anticipate this kind of power from the young sorceress, especially power that surpassed his own. He formed a massive shield of his own created by the symbiotic flesh he now wore. Right when the beam slammed into the shield, it immediately began to dissolve away. It put up some resistance, but not much. Deathstroke knew he was in trouble at this point. But when he looked over towards Raven something caught his eye. It was something he had never anticipated.

It was very faint, a flicker of a shadow you could say, but it was there. Forming out of a pillar of obsidian flames that originated out of Raven's being and towering over her like a guardian was the image of a raven. But this was not your typical peaceful looking bird. It was that of a demon, which only seemed to suit the darkness that radiated from its owner. Its wings were tattered and ripped and came to sharpened points at the ends. Its long and segmented tail flapped wildly in the non-existent wind and melded with the flames. Its eyes were a crimson red that matched his own suit. Its crimson red eyes that were fixated directly on the symbiote, pierced through his defenses to his very core. For the first time in a very long time, Deathstroke felt fear. Maybe making Raven so angry wasn't the best idea he had ever had. (And to that, we all give a resounding, DUH!)

Deathstroke tore his vision away from the horrific faded demonic raven about the mystic and looked back at the his shield, which was almost gone. He needed more time in order to think of some way to turn the tides of this battle. He summoned more of the symbiote suit to reform most of the shield to buy himself some time, no matter how little it was. Even if it is just precious seconds, every little bit helps after all.

"What's the matter 'Slade', afraid?" Raven asked in a mocking and frightening tone. Deathstroke didn't answer as he continued to think. Raven smirked. "What? Is it too dark even for you? You are only delaying the inevitable." As she walked forward, maintaining the beam with every step, the guardian raven moved with her, ready to strike at anything that threatened its lord and master.

Deathstroke looked around trying to find something, anything, that would change this fight in his favor. Then, an idea hit him and he began to laugh hysterically, raising a brow from an advancing Raven.

"Ah, careful my dear bird" Deathstroke spoke with an all too confident tone. "You wouldn't want to cause any kind of harm to your boyfriend now would you?" One of the giant tentacles on his shoulder shot out into the tendril grave yard that the Titans and Black Cat were being held. In a crimson blur, the tendril retracted to reveal its prize. Deathstroke trusted him right in front of him, so that when the beam broke through his shield, Raven would have a good look at him before his captive would take the full force of the blow.

"Spider-Man!" Everything that Raven had been feeling towards Deathstroke, all the anger, faded and disappeared at the sight of the one she cared most dearly for. The sight of him brought both feelings of relief and fear to Raven. Although she could tell that he was alive, he was in pretty bad shape. His breath was ragged and his costume was torn in many places, with hints of blood staining his suit.

The demonic raven above the sorceress spasmed as all the feelings of hatred and malice disappeared and new feelings flooded in at the mere sight of Spidey. Anger was losing its hold on the girl and the raven above her was showing signs of this. Holes started to appear in the shadow's form, and in a final shriek it shattered into a thousand glass-like pieces, which faded into nothingness before they could even reach the ground. The flames dissipated and returned to the girl from whence they came.

Deathstroke's serrated mouth grew into a crooked grin and he let out a slight sigh of relief, though Raven didn't notice this. She was occupied with other things at the moment. The anger was leaving Raven and the winds of change were blowing in his favor. He smiled to himself and at the success of his trump card. Raven's face softened from a hard and piercing glare to that of a worried expression and Deathstroke knew that round two had only just begun.

"You know, now that I think about this whole situation, this is a little bit of a déjà vu. All three of us all together in the same room. It has been quite some time I must say. Far too long for my liking. Though last time, you were the one who was unconscious and he was the one trying to save you. But I promise, it will not have the same results as last time. Where he succeeded, you shall fail. I will make sure of it" Deathstroke said with a sadistic laugh.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled out. The ground began to slightly rumble and the lose rocks began to shake. "Just shut up!"

"Ah, dear Raven. Could it be that the cold hearted Ice Queen could have warmed her heart and have formed feelings for the bug? The expression on your face is proof enough of that. You've gone soft my little bird" Deathstroke said with a grin. "Ironic though, for in nature it is the bird that eats the bug. The bird does not fall in love with its prey. It just doesn't work like that, just like you two" he said while cupping Spidey's chin.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Raven yelled out as she shot forward at an intense speed. Both of her hands were radiating and overflowing with black energy while her eyes were pouring out white energy. She had every intention of blasting this bastard straight to Hell.

But right when Raven was a few feet away from reaching her target, Deathstroke jerked his tendril holding his captive right in front of him. "Uh uh uh" he said while wagging his finger at the girl.

Raven stopped abruptly in hesitation as Deathstroke only snickered at the worried glare in her amethyst eyes. "Calm yourself Raven."

She reluctantly obliged.

"We don't want to hurt your little boy friend here now do we?"

Raven grimaced as she stood frozen as a statue, helpless to do anything. Deathstroke rubbed his chin and looked up to the air in a mocking motion. "Well actually, now that I think about it," his one eye glared upon her coldly. "Heh, well, how do you like that? I do want to hurt him."

Suddenly a blunt tendril shot out of Deathstroke's chest like a cannon and rammed into Raven's stomach. After a loud agonizing yell her knees instantly buckled from the pain causing her to collapse while clutching at her midsection. She gagged for air as she then pinched her eyes in a weak wince. Finally regaining some wind, she slowly looked up only to see Deathstroke's ugly grin waiting just for her.

"Ah don't you adore it when love is in the spring air?" He mused. "Especially when it involves a spider and a dark girl with purple hair?" He began to give it thought. "But when that girl's a demon that thinks she can truly care?" He gave a sickening tongue slither as he finished. "Then that relationship will only cause nothing but despair."

Symbiotic poetry at its finest…

Raven grimaced in anger, hopeless to do anything without Deathstroke threatening to hurt the boy she cared so much about. She was powerless. This mad man… no… this mad creature, had her right in his clawed hands.

"You like to read poetry Raven tell me… how was that? And be honest. It won't hurt my feelings."

Raven didn't reply and the symbiote bonded Slade quickly grabbed her by the throat. Pressing tightly against her gullet he literally began to choke the life out of her. Raven desperately grabbed at his clawed hand in attempt to pry off his grip but all she managed to do was force him to increase the pressure.

"Raven, Raven, Raven. Did you really think you could actually be the hero and save everyone?" Deathstroke asked rhetorically. Raven only grunted in reply trying to escape his relentless clutch.

"Don't be so delusional young one. It's not like your Titan friends expected you to save them anyway." Deathstroke mocked. "They wouldn't trust you with their own lively hoods! Think about it child. How can they trust someone who is unable to trust in the first place?"

Raven only scowled in response.

"Same goes with your little boy friend here." Deathstroke glared at Spider-Man and then back at her. "Do you truly believe that he can fall in love with someone as cold and dark as you?" His grin enlarged as Raven felt her heart sink into the recesses of depression. The symbiote could literally feel it and of course it was cherishing every minute of it.

"Naïve little girl, you can't fall in love. Demons don't fall in 'love'. Just because he makes you actually feel somewhat human doesn't mean that you 'love' him because you can't my dear!" Deathstroke, with a laugh, decided it was time for some physical pain. He sent another blunt tendril coiling that slammed Raven across the face. The wicked slap sent her sprawling to the floor as he released his throat clasp.

Raven landed face first into the unforgiving ground and she coughed in great ache. The pain really was an after thought though as she was flat out relieved, as she could at least finally draw air into her desperate lungs. She grew a bit cross eyed as she began to pick herself up with her chest heaving from her frantic breaths. Not letting up the slightest bit Deathstroke laughed as he sent a solid kick to her ribcage. Raven yelled at the sharp pain, rolling across the floor again, nullifying any upward progress she had attained. The sorceress turned on her back with her bruised cheeked face looking straight at her assailant, whose shadow towered over her with only sickening intentions.

"Heh heh heh, you know and I know that you are only using him Raven." He preached, "Just like the city he so 'valiantly' defends, you are using him for your own benefit! And once you're through with him? You'll disregard him just like trash." Deathstroke slowly crept over to Raven, stalking and letting his tendril wave Spider-Man around like a prize.

"Face it demon, you only need him because he makes you feel half human. You don't care about him! And the same goes with your so-called friends. You use all of them just as a shield… a shield to protect yourself from becoming what you truly are." His face came up to hers in a suggestive smile. "And I think we both know what that is."

"NO!" Raven tightened her eyes and screamed. "Those are lies!"

Deathstroke scoffed. "Sorry kid, but demons can't 'care'! You know in that dark heart of yours the words I speak are anything but lies. But you want to hear lies?" He smiled as he coiled a battered Spider-Man over to Raven. "Go ahead, tell him! Tell him how much you care for him! Feed him the lies! Let me hear a demon claim she can truly care for another being. Do it!"

Raven stared at the beaten and torn spider-mask that was worn loosely around his limp head. She imagined Peter's face behind it, the face of the handsome boy that she claimed inside her mind to love. She was overwhelmed with emotion as she tried to find the words to express the way she felt about him. Her gray lips parted but no words came out. The sorceress closed her eyes in anger as she suddenly went speechless.

Why couldn't she just tell him what she believed in her heart to be true? But then again was what she felt even 'true' in the first place? Was Deathstroke right? Was she unable to love? She was a demon after all. She was 'evil'. She couldn't… could she?

Raven shook her head in defiance of her thoughts. No! He wasn't right! She was determined to tell him. And she would!

"I…" Raven said weakly and then scowled as she forced herself to an unwanted stop. She focused and angrily tried again. "I…" But alas the words like the last time didn't come. She slowly grew wide eyed as she realized she had never actually told him that she 'loved him'. And for some reason as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Raven let out a pitiful murmur in defeat and Deathstroke laughed.

"That's what I thought." The symbiote mocked as he had just shattered Raven's spirit like a brick sent through a glass window pane. This creature was obviously having the time of his life. To Slade, beating someone physically was like dirty work, more like a chore really. But destroying someone's spirit! Now that was an art form. But of course to symbiotes it was a bit more sadistic than that… both were just plain old fun to them.

Anyone with power could physically break someone down. But to break someone's spirit takes cunning, intelligence, and the blackest of hearts. And this combination of the symbiote's empathic abilities and Slade's genius had all of these elements covered and then some. A mastermind at mind games with the added ability of manipulating tangible emotions was a thing to be feared indeed.

Raven closed her eyes in shame as she began to feel sadness overwhelm her. Just as her anger and hatred began to control her, it seemed her timid self was coming to the forefront. Her eyes were growing watery and she clenched her fist trying to hold them back. Deathstroke slowly pulled Spider-Man away and brought his own one white eye glaring into Raven's view. He was literally breathing on her.

"Why you deny your demonic side I'll never understand. It is your humanity that is holding you back!" Deathstroke screamed. "And it is your humanity that is going to get you killed!"

He hissed as he violently grabbed Raven by the hood of her cloak and whipped her across the room into a nearby terminal. Raven's body slammed into the computer screen sending shattered glass scattering across the floor bringing out another pathetic yell from her. She stood dazed in a weak slump as her entire self was indented into the terminal.

"This is pitiful demon."

Raven slowly opened her eyes to the voice and was greeted with a vicious right cross that snapped her head to the side. A stream of blood spurt from Raven's mouth as she slowly craned her neck back into a weak face to face glare. The blood dripped from her lip and began to stain Raven's pure white leotard in crimson red. Deathstroke smiled at the pathetic sight and grabbed Raven by the head and pulled her close. He stared at her fearful eyes with a stern scowl.

"You know, even if you two were truly in love, did you really think it would work out?" Deathstroke teased as he gave Raven a sharp knee to the midsection. Raven squealed as her face grimaced an awful expression of pain. Her body went limp at the strike. She would have fallen flat on her face but it was Deathstroke's grip that prevented her from collapsing. Irony was apparently shining brightly at the moment.

"Come on Raven, I always took you as a 'straight shooter'. I mean you being so unfeeling and dreary and Spider-Man being so sickeningly upbeat and flamboyant, it just wouldn't work."

Raven slowly opened her tear watery eyes to see Deathstroke playfully pushing Spider-Man's masked face into hers. "Opposites only attract when it comes to magnets dear. Not humans…" He paused, "Or demons for that matter. Heh heh heh."

With that opening to an epiphany he gave his body a torque and heaved Raven across the room again, only this time by her head. Her beaten body was viciously slammed into a nearby pile of already broken clock gears. Raven bounced off of the metal like a rag doll and she fell in a motionless heap, kicking up dust as she landed hard. It was silent as Raven quietly groaned a pitiful murmur into the floor.

Her body was aching, her heart was distraught, and her mind was completely scrambled. With Spider-Man in that monster's grasp this was hopeless. She was slowly coming to the realization that Deathstroke was correct. She couldn't win. She just couldn't. And it truly started to look like that was something Raven was willing to accept.

… But that was far from the case.

Her strong heart and her unwillingness to believe that she only used her friends for her own benefit drove Raven to want to keep getting up. While she now had doubts in her mind about whether or not her demonic side prevented her from feeling for anyone, this wasn't about what 'she' felt. Her friends' lives were on the line and she wasn't going to lie down and give up on them. They needed her, just like she needed them.

She needed them… she truly did.

Raven began to wince in pain as she got on all fours summoning all the physical strength she had left in her body. Her grumbling didn't go unnoticed.

"So the bird still has some fight left in it." Deathstroke shrugged. "Oh well more fun for me." He glared on in semi-amazement as Raven slowly stood and shook wildly in her weak stance. She was breathing heavily being bruised, cut, and bleeding from multiple places yet she glared at him with great malice.

Behind the few loosen locks of purple hair that covered her face, one could tell by the look of her eyes that this girl had plenty of fight in her, even with a beat-up body and broken spirit. Apparently Raven, while only doubting herself just proved unknowingly how truly unselfish she really was. She truly cared for her friends.

"Well Raven, I must say, you have impressed me." Deathstroke muttered. "And as you know I am not that easily impressed." He then extended his clawed hand towards her in a threatening manner. Raven would have been worried sick but her vision was so hazy she couldn't even discern his hand from his head. The symbiote chuckled as he took aim with a point of a finger.

"Let's see you bleed some more shall we?"

Raven gasped at the sadistic allegorical question and braced herself for the worst. But as we all know, especially when it comes to Slade let alone symbiotes… even when expecting the 'worst' it was still never enough. What was he planning?

Suddenly a sharp stinging pain against her shoulder answered all of Raven's questions. She made a clutch at the stinging sensation with a pitiful cry. But just as quickly as she did so another throbbing feeling came from her torso, specifically her left hip area. Raven stumbled backwards as Deathstroke, still not letting up, gave her thigh a bit of pain as well.

It was clear what Deathstroke was doing. Symbiotes have the ability to change their pseudopodia skin into ammunition. They came in the form of sharp dart like objects that could pierce through the toughest of metals. One could only assume how easy it was to cut through human flesh and Raven didn't have to assume, because she was being nicked insistently by these symbiotic darts.

The scene was not for the faint of heart. Deathstroke was merely toying with her, hitting her in non lethal places so he could watch her cry out in agony. He wanted to watch her suffer and squirm. And sadly, squirming and suffering was all she was doing. It was like target practice, shooting fish in a barrel. Yes, it was all but a game to this symbiotic monster, and thankfully for Raven's sake, he seemed to be getting bored.

Deathstroke laughed as he sent one last dart that scratched her across her right cheek. Raven grabbed at her face as the symbiote only laughed at her anguish. He slowly walked over to the sorceress who was now looking as defeated as ever clutching at her wounds with a dazed look on her face.

Raven's once brilliantly white glowing leotard that covered her body was reduced to a shredded and tattered mess. The flawless white that hugged her skin was now a mixture of blood red from the multiple cuts across her body. She plainly looked as if she had been dragged across a rough road for miles and miles. But even then Deathstroke apparently was far from done.

"Still standing Raven?" Deathstroke mocked. He slowly made his way over to her. "Amazing child. Stupid? Yes, but amazing nonetheless."

Raven grimaced as she couldn't take it anymore she was on the verge of collapse but something kept her up, and she wasn't too thrilled about it. Raven weakly took a glance downward and found a symbiotic tendril coiled around her waist like a python. Deathstroke slowly lifted her off the ground with little resistance and let her dangle in the grip.

"I wonder where all the death threats have gone Raven. Hmm?" Deathstroke cackled. "Weren't you supposed to be standing over my cold and lifeless corpse right about now?"

The tendril pulled her closer to where Deathstroke and Raven were once again face to face. Raven cracked open one of her eyes and Deathstroke smiled at her. She suddenly gagged and coughed sending a bit of blood spraying into the symbiote's face.

Raven spoke weakly. "You won't win… you can't… I won't let you…"

Deathstroke only laughed in amusement as he just shrugged that heroic response off like a bad habit. In a plainly sickening action he let his symbiotic tongue lick up the blood around his face and took in the taste with great pleasure. "Tastes sweet," he muttered with a smile. "Just like we thought it would."

Raven turned away in utter disgust as the monster was laughing mockingly at her. "Raven, you never had a chance against me. This symbiotic bond is more powerful that I have ever imagined. Together the symbiote and I are unstoppable! Although," he grinned. "This craving for brains is a bit questionable… but I guess it's just an acquired taste."

Raven ignored the statement and took a glance over the mad man's shoulder still keeping a close eye on Spider-Man. If only she could get him free, if only. He didn't deserve this. And in some parts of Raven's mind, she didn't deserve him. For a noble heroic boy like him who was persecuted by the very people he defended, he deserved someone who could show him how great he was. Peter deserved a girl that could actually show him that affection he needed. Apparently Raven wasn't that girl, and that was a more torturing thought than any pain or throb was at this point.

Deathstroke took notice of the girl's off-glare and his sadistic mind began to roll like a freight train once again. He glanced at his captured prize and glared back at Raven. "Aw, what's the matter? Is your heart broken at the realization that I was correct?"

Raven broke her glare and turned to him with a scowl. Deathstroke smiled. "No need to beat your self over a broken relationship Raven."

Raven enlarged her eyes in worry at the sarcastic statement. The symbiote chuckled as he finished with the coldest of tones.

"I'll do it for you."

Suddenly from the corner of her eye Raven saw Spider-Man being sent right towards her. She gasped as she realized what was happening and braced for impact. The tendril whipped Spider-Man like a wrecking ball and sent his shoulder colliding into Raven's face. The sorceress let out a muffled yell as she was drilled to the floor yet again. Deathstroke didn't even let her catch a breath and quickly pulled her back up and whipped her forward.

Raven was too dazed to even notice as the tendril shoved her back and slammed her against the nearby wall. She only groaned as she didn't have enough energy to give a strong yell. Raven fought to open her eyes, but after seeing what was soaring right at her she really wished she didn't. It was Spider-Man again, but this time he was being used like a battering ram.

Spider-Man's limp body made a crunch noise as it collided with Raven squashing the sorceress. They were chest to chest and face to face as Raven just let her body hang. She let out a dismal puff of air as she dropped her head against Spider-Man's shoulder from pure exhaustion and pain. The relaxing was over too soon as it seemed, for Spider-Man was once again pulled away. Raven fell forward a bit with only the tendril keeping her suspended.

Again Spider-Man was sent soaring towards her and again he collided with her with just as much force as the last. Only this time, it was his back that slammed into Raven's chest crushing the demon into the steel wall behind her for the second time. This was repeated quite a bit more with Deathstroke laughing harder and harder as Raven groaned and grimaced repeatedly from the relentless collisions. The way Deathstroke was laughing, it would seem like this beating was some sort of joke.

Actually to Deathstroke, this all was a joke. And he was about to prove it. "Well, well, well isn't this a peculiar realization my little bird? I guess you could say Raven that this brings a whole knew meaning to the word 'crush' doesn't it?"

Raven would've been pushed to the breaking point by that statement but couldn't hear him. She was plainly out of it. Half conscious and beaten like an animal, Raven gasped lightly as Spider-Man was sent into her one last time crushing the girl like a pancake. The beating finally stopped as Deathstroke retracted Spider-Man away and the tendril that held Raven slowly loosened its grip letting her fall to the ground, motionless.

Raven trembled as she came to realize that her body wasn't replying to her need to continue to stand. She was done, she physically and mentally couldn't take anymore. All she could do was lie there and accept that she had plainly failed. All she wanted to do was to stay still and revel in the pain, trying to find some comfort in her completely dazed state of mind. But even then, Deathstroke wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Hehe so has the bird finally had her wings clipped?" he teased. Raven only let out a murmur as she slowly backed off with the little strength she had left to let her back rest against the wall. Deathstroke knelt over the downed sorceress with a threatening gaze.

"You had a lot of fight in you. And you were most fun to break down Raven. I feel a bit spoiled really." He brought his clawed hand over to her and picked her chin up to where they were staring eye to eye.

"But play time is over. And since you did fail, and it seems you are finished playing the role of 'hero' I guess I can just give you one last gift before I kill you." Deathstroke unleashed another tendril, this one being razor sharp plainly resembling a knife. The symbiote brought the symbiotic blade across Spider-Man's neck in a threatening motion.

Raven shook her head with a passion at the horrific sight in front of her. "N… n… no… please. Don't." She stuttered breathlessly.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you Raven. Could you chirp a little louder?" Deathstroke teased with a sickening smile as the blade crept so close it was actually making contact with Spider-Man's skin at this point. "Any last words to your 'boyfriend' before he dies in front of your very eyes?"

Raven growled angrily but had nothing to give. She gave into her anguish and sadness. She began to tear up. "Please… don't."

Deathstroke only titled his head at her plea. "Hmm, so you still want him alive? Come on Raven! What for? You've used him enough haven't you?" Raven didn't reply and he playfully nodded. "Well I'm a fair symbiote Raven. I'll tell ya what. Let's see you beg for his life."

Raven looked at him puzzlingly and he only chuckled. "I always wanted to see the dark 'All Mighty' Ice Queen herself reduced to nothing but a pathetic over emotional beggar."

Raven took the insult with a light grimace but she nodded and complied. Spider-Man wasn't going to die because of her. "Please… I beg of you… leave him alone…"

Deathstroke laughed. "No child, get on your knees." The symbiote grabbed Raven by her torn leotard and roughly forced her into a kneeling position. He then rose to his feet looking down on her with a look of inequity.

"Beg." He ordered. "Convince me that I should let this little feeble bug live."

Raven choked up a bit but did as she was told with tears. "I am begging you… let him go… please… just… please…" She stated with stutters as she knelt before him with her head looking to the floor in shame. Raven had been reduced to this. The once willed strong Titan that showed no emotion, was being forced to show her weakness to the most extreme extent. And this was truly the icing on the cake for Deathstroke.

After a pause the symbiote only laughed at her and she slowly peered up to see the results of her degrading moment.

"Wow, that deserves an Academy Award Raven. You almost got me to believe for a second that you actually cared for this," he shot a glare to the meat puppet in his tendril grasp. "'thing'. Heh consider me entertained."

Raven let out a gasp of relief as he slowly pulled the 'knife' away and retracted into the back of his symbiote suit. Deathstroke chuckled as she grabbed Raven by her leotard and lifted her off the ground so they were once again face to face, inches from contact. Raven felt his warm breath touch her face, through his clenched teeth.

His tongue came flickering out licking Raven's cheek wound. She quickly turned her face and scowled revoltingly.

"I never knew demon blood would taste this good. I just can't get enough." Deathstroke grinned with pleasure but ultimately came to an indifferent stare. "So… do you want him Raven?"

Raven didn't answer and Deathstroke quickly gave her a violent shake. "WELL DO YOU?"

With one eye slightly opened she slowly nodded. Deathstroke smiled. "Well okay then…"

He slowly brought Spider-Man beside her and he laughed. "All you had to do was ask." Raven grimaced as Deathstroke turned her body so that she was now facing Spider-Man. "Aw how precious."

Raven stared at Spider-Man confused at what Deathstroke was doing but the symbiote would soon reveal his exact plans. "Well Raven you wanted him didn't you? Here!" The tendril with Spider-Man coiled back with great speed.

"GO FETCH!"

It happened quickly, way too quickly.

Raven gasped as she saw Spider-Man coil back. The tendril that grasped onto the teen heaved Spider-Man recklessly to the air letting the sharp serrated teeth that plagued the tentacle to rip into the unconscious boy's skin. Raven panted in horror as she could see bits of Spidey's costume tear off from the extreme serration.

A loud crash later and Raven looked in disbelief as the boy she cared for dearly looked to have been completely decimated through a wall. She slowly curled her neck and took a glance at the tendril that had him. Blood could be seen drizzling from the teeth along the tentacle as Deathstroke slowly pulled it into Raven's view.

"As much as I loved how you tasted Raven, I always wondered what spider blood would taste like…" Deathstroke teased.

"You… bastard…" Raven muttered as she began to shake with fury. She let what Deathstroke just did settle into her mind, as well as what the awful things he had been doing to her for the entire fight. She clenched her fist as it was shaking violently. Raven was truly about to lose it and while physically beaten and exhausted, she wasn't going to let this bastard do this. He was going to pay!

Out of shear energy reserves from God knows where Raven's eyes gave a white glow and her fist was engulfed in a black magical essence. The aura quickly turned into the shape of a talon and she drove it forward with all she had left.

Deathstroke only shrugged at the strong yet unfocused attack and grabbed her wrist. In one graceful twist, Raven yelled out as she gave no resistance. He pulled her into a rear wrist lock so now his face was right up against the back of her head. Raven stood helpless as Deathstroke slowly brought his ugly visage to Raven's side and chuckled into her ear.

"Wow, where'd that fury come from?" Deathstroke asked clearly not expecting an answer. He sighed. "Oh give it up bird, you lost. And remember child… no one likes a sore loser." The symbiote laughed. "But now a flattened spider on the other hand…"

Raven scowled at his mocking as her anger was boiling over. But at this point she had no energy to release it. "Heh, now everyone loves the sight of that eh Raven?" Deathstroke only reveled in her weak squirming.

"Take a good look Raven. Truly take a good look!" Deathstroke said pushing her face to the large hole where Spider-Man was hammered into. "See that my dear? See the destruction? Well, that's exactly what's going to happen to each and every one of your so called 'friends.' They don't even deserve to become a part of me."

The symbiote forcibly turned Raven to the large mesh of tendrils that contained her friends. "All of them are going to die Raven. Each of them will receive a slow and agonizing death. Of course I'll be informing them of your failure and your false appreciation of them while the tormenting is taking place. They'll be dieing to know how you 'begged.'" Raven literally began to show signs of crying.

Deathstroke only continued to show signs of indifference. "I know, I know, I know. I just keep on giving don't I?"

Raven slumped her head forward and Deathstroke smiled. "If I remember correctly Raven you told me that 'Devil' would be a better title for me." He chuckled. "Well after much consideration, I must agree! Your father and I share a lot of similarities and please give him my best regards when you see him in Hell."

Deathstroke turned her around forcibly grabbing at her arms in a vice like grip. Raven didn't fight back. She couldn't fight back. Not anymore.

"So thanks for the quote Raven, I will remember it when I kill each and every one of your beloved Titans. But now? It's time for you to die and as that famous literary quote put it ever so eloquently," Deathstroke cracked a symbiote grin. "I guess we'll have to quote the Raven… nevermore…"

Raven glared weakly as Deathstroke's toothed tendril coiled back for a killing strike. A voice rang out that stopped all actions.

"I gotta quote for you…"

Deathstroke turned, but it was too late.

"BOOYAH!"

The symbiote's face was literally caved in as a crimson foot traveling at race car speeds slammed into it. Raven was dropped on her rear end as parts of Slade's metal mask shattered. The attack drove Deathstroke straight through the wall sending concrete and debris piling upon the symbiote, burying him once again.

Raven grimaced as she took a peak at the results of this surprise attack. And there 'he' stood. Hunched over and staring at the hole in the wall he created.

"And thank you Cyborg…"

"Spider-Man…" Raven muttered weakly but with relief. The crimson clad teen turned to her with his torn up costume hanging on by only certain portions. "Raven…" Spider-Man replied with joy in his voice. He took a glance at her white colored costume. "Hey nice look… white looks good on you."

He took a few steps forward but suddenly collapsed on all fours, out of pure exhaustion. Raven crawled as quickly as she could over to him. Reaching out she put a hand on his face bringing it up from its hung position.

"You're… alive…" Raven stated amazement as she looked at his mask with a light smile. Spider-Man shrugged only feeling the numbness in his entire body. "Whoa… I'm alive? Could've fooled me…"

Raven groaned. "Always the joker," she added with a false-tone of annoyance. Of course behind that 'mask' Raven felt a jolt of joy well up inside her. Actually getting the chance to be enveloped in his witty sense of humor again brought her spirits up. She honestly thought she wasn't going to get that chance. Raven continued to smile weakly as she truly couldn't believe it. He was alive.

He really was alive…

Spider-Man stared at Raven behind his two large white eyes, just as relieved as she was. They shared a warm stare down that made them both blush a bit, of course with Spider-Man's crimson glowing cheeks being hidden. Raven reacted to the warmth the only way she knew how.

She scowled.

Of course this was only her oh so cute way of saying 'I am totally uncomfortable'. Spider-Man knew it, and only smiled even larger behind his mask. The two finally and thankfully had a chance to forget their physical pain in this stare down, although only for a moment.

Raven spoke sternly to break the uncomfortable silence. "I hope you have a follow up plan."

"A… what? Hehe… heh… heh…" Spider-Man asked full of stutters. Raven sweat dropped. The question of whether or not this was one of his joking answers was clearly irrelevant, because he was telling the truth. Spider-Man really didn't expect his first surprise attack to even work, let alone immobilize Deathstroke. Besides that attack was all instinct, as his head was aching too much for thought. He pondered but quickly noticed Raven's beaten body.

"Wait… are you… okay?" he asked with concern.

Raven broke a small grin to hide her pain. "Just 'super'… but you," she took note of his large gashes across his chest, probably from Deathstroke's tendril. ", let me heal you."

Spider-Man shook his head. "No, save your energy. You're going to need it all just to beat him."

Raven groaned and Spider-Man paused. "Um, should I be worried about that 'ugh' you just made?"

"I can't beat him…" Raven replied not beating around the bush. Spider-Man sighed but quickly became his supportive self again. "Aw come on Raven, sure you can!"

She simply shook her head. Spider-Man let out of a pathetic puff of air and slowly nodded. "O-K, maybe you can't."

This teen trusted Raven to know her limits. In fact he trusted this girl more than anyone in his entire life. He kind of started to wonder if she knew this. Spider-Man slowly got up and sat beside her with all his aches and bruises taking a backseat. He looked at her wounds and then his. He began to chuckle out of no where making Raven look at him in a questioning manner.

"Well… at least we match eh?" Spider-Man asked weakly. Raven stared at him with a raise of her brow. She glared at his mask almost in amazement. This kid truly was always upbeat. Always! No matter how stark the situation was. Raven really wished she could be more like him. No… actually she wished she could be with him, and learn from him. Could this be love?

"Hold on a second," Spider-Man suddenly titled his head and Raven broke her thoughts. "You can't beat him? Raven you can beat him! I know you can rip a whole city block in half if you wanted to!"

Raven hesitated. "I could… but I would need to lose… control."

An awkward pause followed suit.

"So," Spider-Man tossed his hands in the air. "Cut loose and go kick his butt!"

Raven was still reluctant in answering, not wanting to bring his spirits down with hers. "I can't… I can't release my anger… I won't let 'him' control me… not again…"

Spider-Man began to wonder who exactly 'him' was but had enough sense in him to realize that Raven knew what she was talking about. Her anger was definitely a problem. That incident with Black Cat was enough of an omen. But Spider-Man was a thinker and he definitely had his thinking cap on.

"Wait, I'm not sure how your powers work exactly. But do you need to be angry to 'lose control'?"

Raven glanced at him.

"I mean can't you lose control of your other emotions and use it against him? Like if you were sad… or happy?"

Raven slowly pondered wondering what he was getting at. "Uh, yes… that could work… but I can't just force myself to feel. I've been holding it all in for so long… I don't think I can do it… anger comes easily because… well…"

Spider-Man interrupted with a finger to her lip. "Don't worry about it Raven, let's concentrate on what we 'can' do, because we need a plan before ole' ugly decides to wake up again" he said pointing to the pile of rubble 'ugly' was under.

The two sat in thought but Spider-Man quickly lit up again. "Well let's think here… what makes you really happy?"

Raven scowled. "Hitting Beast Boy."

Spider-Man paused. "Ummm, okay as fun as that sounds he's a little bit busy being knocked out… uh anything else?"

Raven stopped and took a glance at him. "Well the Titans… and you." She blushed, "Make me… happy."

It truly sounded like it took the 'Jaws of Life' itself to pry the answer out of her. Spider-Man grinned behind his mask. "Okay then… well," Spider-Man suddenly lit up with an idea but slowly pulled back in hesitation. Obviously this 'idea' had some strings attached.

'_Oh jeeze Parker, I can't believe you're gonna even suggest this…'_ "Um Raven… when you, uh… kiss me… does that make you… well… you know." Nervous throat clear.

"Happy?"

Spider-Man nodded tensely. "Sure that's a good word."

There was a pause and Raven sighed.

"No."

"Oh…" Spider-Man deflated like an air-balloon. Raven slowly picked his chin up with her finger and gave him a light smile. "I feel ecstatic."

The crimson hero perked up like a child on his birthday. He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded.

"I'm that good huh?" Spider-Man winked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't push it."

"Right…" Spider-Man laughed. He then did something that took Raven a bit by surprise. He slowly grabbed his torn up spider-mask and pulled it off his face. Raven gave him a questioning yet happy glare as she looked into the brown eyes of Peter Parker. He looked too 'cute' she thought. Peter took a deep breath as if he was about to sky dive off the Sears Tower.

'_Okay Pete… just like in the movies… it won't be too hard… you've beaten the worst baddies in the world… you can do this…'_

He suddenly leaned in and gave her a soft press on her gray lips. Raven's eyes doubled in size as she felt his mouth against hers. Peter backed away a bit and Raven questioned his intent but she didn't move. The two stared at one another inches away from contact and Peter broke a small grin. He slowly came back in and kissed her again only a bit deeper this time and Raven actually replied with her own press.

Peter let all his doubts slip away as his lips brushed against Raven's. The purple haired girl did the same as she cooed into his mouth. A dark aura manifested and started to surround the two, flaring up like a budding flame on a candle. Raven suddenly gasped and pulled away breathing a little heavier. Peter quickly held her close in a hug and spoke softly. "Just let it go Raven… let it go…"

Raven nodded. She slowly complied and gently cupped Peter's head with her hands and they once again kissed. Peter held her tightly as the two moaned deeply into one another. Their mouths were in sync as they rhythmically let their lips touch in an innocent dance of two teenagers in love. Not bad for a high school geek and a gothic introvert. Not bad at all.

The pain was gone. All of it! the physical, the mental, and the spiritual. There was only happiness in Raven at this point. The joy was overflowing in her as the boy she cared for was opening up to her and she was actually doing the same. She loved him. Raven couldn't help herself and she slowly slid a tongue into her kiss and caught Peter totally by surprise. The boy jumped a bit inside as apparently he still was Peter Parker.

The usually shy boy wouldn't falter this time as he replied with his own deepened flash of his tongue. They were now making out, and judging by the scene that was unfolding around them, Raven couldn't be happier. The black energy began to form again and was compressing itself around the two like a rose pedal around its core. The area surrounding them began to be filled with high winds and flashes of dark magic signifying Raven's outlet of release.

Suddenly tendrils from the rubble exploded outward revealing an irate Deathstroke. The symbiote screeched in anger as he quickly pulled himself up to a stand. Apparently this creature couldn't pick a timelier point to emerge. He stared in amazement at the energy flowing across the room.

"What is this…" The hybrid grumbled angrily as he stared at the black aura forming in front of him. The rose pedal that engulfed Raven and Spider-Man began to form wings. In seconds a full-fledged raven was formed with its wings covering the two teens like a mother guardian. It was Raven's soul-self, but this wasn't like the one she had unleashed earlier. While the previous one was demonic, this particular astral projection was elegant.

Its wings were lively and silhouettes of brilliant feathers flowed off it, fading away before they could touch something so dirty as the ground. Its black visage took the look of a noble bird and its eyes gave a beautiful white glow. The bird slowly opened its gigantic wingspan revealing the source of its great power.

"No…" Deathstroke grumbled as he launched a fleet of razor edged tendrils at the two kissing teenagers. The bird screeched and easily slammed the futile attack away with its large black wing.

Deathstroke clenched his clawed fist as he realized he couldn't get to Raven or Spider-Man. "NO! I CAN'T LOSE!"

Suddenly the raven opened its beak and a bright white light began to shine brilliantly. Along with it came a glass shattering screech that quickly brought Deathstroke to his knees. The symbiote was howling in pain as the separating process had begun. Across from him the glow became stronger and stronger to the point where it was blinding Deathstroke. The hybrid began to back away staggering as the soul-self was powering up for one destructive attack.

After a few seconds the light reached its pinnacle and Deathstroke scowled at the very sight of it. In one last screech the bird sent the beam on a straight course for the symbiote and Deathstroke was engulfed in its awesome energy. A warped scream began to fill the room as tendrils were shooting around at random, signaling its pain.

The screech slowly died out just as the angelic beam did the same. The raven closed its beak and looked at the results with its glowing eyes. Slade lay motionless on the floor with his armored body filled with cracks and dents. The symbiote that was attached to him was separated in semi-liquid pieces literally dieing from the extreme power of the attack that scorched it.

It truly looked like the impossible had happened. Raven had defeated Deathstroke. Along with a little help from a certain someone, she actually beat him. The raven gave a victorious scream as it slowly began to dissipate. The black energy faded away and the winds died down.

The fight was over.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and Peter did the same. They looked into each other's eyes and finally began to let what had just happened set into their minds. Their cheeks literally turned beet red. Raven broke the glare in embarrassment and looked at her tattered costume which had reverted back to her usual black and blue. Peter smiled as he motioned for Raven to look with a flick of his head to his left.

"You did it Raven." He cheered. Raven looked at Slade's beaten state and turned back to Peter who still unknowingly had his arms around her waist.

"No," she muttered as she slowly leaned in and gave him one last peck on the lip. "We did it."

Peter grinned as his cheeks turned even redder. Raven's did the same. Peter thanked God he had a mask and quickly put it back on. Raven wasn't as lucky.

"Did you realize what we just uh… did?" Spider-Man chuckled. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and just stared at him. "Yes, and if you tell anyone… I'll…"

"Kill me," he finished with a laugh. "I know and I won't say a word." Raven smiled and gave him the hardest hug she had ever given anyone in her life. Spider-Man spoke softly in her embrace.

"Let's uh… get the others and head back to the Tower eh?"

She nodded and stared at him in amazement. "How do you always come up with these great ideas?"

"I'm a natural…"

Raven let out a light chuckle in his arms and spoke softly in agreement. "Yes… let's go home…"

With that the two lovebirds basked in the warmth of their new relationship. They began to slowly get up to free their friends and complete this journey. Apparently the Titans and Spider-Man have won yet again, and could place another victory under their belts. Although for Spider-Man and Raven… the largest victory obviously wasn't fought on the battlefield.

Wow… I am just gonna say this right now… I have just proved to myself and everyone reading this that I am a hypocrite… I know I have said that I don't like romance too much, and this fact is true… Romance as the main focus of a story I cannot stand… Now as a sub-plot, that's fine by me… And romance with Raven doesn't seem to work with me either… But I have made an exception to this… I have always been a big fan of Spidey/Raven pairings (like you couldn't guess you crazy monkey people) and it is the ONE pairing I totally support… So, uh… HA! I win… Yaaaay… Ok, this chapter is done… And, I must say that the next chapter will be the last… The conclusion is coming, and there is nothing we can do, to stop it… Ok then, I'm gonna go and gawk at a certain picture I drew for about a couple of days (JB, you know which one it is ;) Hehe…) Laterz…


	12. Remembrance

Well, well, well… Here we are again eh? And looky looky here… You have stayed with me on this story all the way to the end… Yes this is the final chapter of He's Back, and I'm still not sure why you stayed this long… But I am grateful for your guy's support… This story would not exist without ze readers… But, there is are two special surprises for you guys in the bottom authors note… Just read the story through first and get to that part later… You will see what I mean… But for now, you crazy monkey people know the drill, and if you don't, where have you been? Under a rock? Move over, this is my rock… Ok, here be ye reader response thingies…

**RayRayOtega:** Here you go, I hand you a tissue to wipe away the tears… Hey man, I was getting emotional too while I was reading this as well, so no need to say ya sound girly… And if you still think you sound girly, we can sound girly together… Hehe… And I'm sorry I made ya wait so long for them to finally kiss, but I think that the wait and suspense was worth it, don't you?

**JBTheMan: **Look out, I'm gonna hug you… And clap along the way… Dude, you so rock out loud its not even funny… Seriously, you rule m/… Oh, and yes, I think I can say bucket of… Uh… What was it again? Crap… Hehe… Anyway dude, the last chapter has to be one of the best ones, and its all thanks to you… And yet again, this one as well is all thanks to you… Is there nothing you cant do? And as for everything you listed, I loved as well… And yes, SPIDEY/RAVEN ALL THE WAY!

**Corsair:** I'm the man? Yay! Thank you very much, but JB helped out a lot too, and he really is the man (it says so in his name) I too can picture the last chapter as a movie, and I wish it was too… But we can only dream eh? I'm glad ya dig all of Spidey's humor, he is a funny guy, and I try my best to get that in here… You giggled? Jeeze, my story really has gotten romancy…

**Absolutely Pointless:** Wow… I'm glad you really liked it a lot… Incredible? I too liked that one the most out of them all… It was fun and hard thinking up the battle scene, cause Raven is my favorite character, but anything for the readers… And judging from you reaction, I think it went quite smoothly… Well, this may be the last chapter… 'May' being the key word here… Confused? Just read the story and get to the bottom author note thing and you will see what I mean… ;)

**SpiderFreak:** You peed yourself? Well, I'm glad for the enthusiasm for this story, but way too much info there… Hehe… But I am glad you liked how this ended… Honestly, I had no idea where I was going from the first chapter, it just came along as I went… It took a long time, and I mean months though to figure out how I was gonna end it, and I think all the time really paid off, as you can see… Personally though, I liked the kiss… And I wish the people at Marvel and/or DC would publish this or another Spidey/TT fan fic I read (Arachnophobia by JBTheMan… I highly recommend it… I even help work on it, so you already know its good) but I highly doubt it ever will… But we can dream…And yes, I know… I know I have a lot of spelling errors… They are the bane of my existence… Grrr… I plan on going back and editing this sometime, but I am just too damn lazy right now… Maybe later… And have I written anything else? Just click on my name and you shall see… Got two other stories, one is done (which I am totally embarrassed about) and one that is in the works…

Ok, enough stalling, I'm just gonna send you on your way to the story… Could this be the end? Well, you will just have to read and find out…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Spidey… And you know what, disclaimers suck… I really do want to own them… For if I did, Spidey/Raven for-ev-ah!

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Spider-Man's heart was pumping over time as he slowly made his way up the seemingly unlimited stair steps that would lead him to his desired destination. That destination to be more specific was the rooftop of Titans Tower. It had been a few hours since the battle with Deathstroke ended and Spidey had just recently found the strength to get up and walk literally ten minutes ago. Although he probably wouldn't even be walking now if it hadn't been for Starfire's yells of celebration… even when completely fatigued that alien's energy levels would rival the most hyper of children at their peak hours.

Actually it was Starfire herself that led Spider-Man to this ascension to the peak of Titans Tower. The alien had informed him that Raven wanted to meet him alone before he would leave. The thought of being alone with Raven got his heart to skip a few steps and all that adrenaline came rushing back like a tidal wave, giving him enough strength to stand.

Funny what a girl can do to a boy's sense of self preservation... even in the beaten state Spider-Man was in he would walk miles for a meeting with 'her'. Literally…

Spider-Man groaned as he clutched his aching head, inching up the stairway. He like all the Titans were a total wreck and were having trouble dealing with it. Beast Boy and Cyborg were whining as usual, adding remarks such as 'Dude Spidey, next time you come visit… come alone!' Of course Black Cat took offense to these angry outbursts and our two trouble making Titans quickly back pedaled.

This trip while starting off as one of turbulence was slowly turning into one of relaxation, although in everyone's opinion it was coming a bit late. But no one was really complaining. They were just glad it was over. And besides, the positive results of their battle was already manifesting. Placing saving the city and themselves aside, there were more specific perks. Beast Boy, for example, actually received that kiss on the cheek he had been on a quest for ever since Black Cat's arrival. The expression on his green face was literally priceless.

The Cat had made the changeling more happy than she could ever imagine. Although knowing Black Cat, we knew she couldn't leave without starting a bit of mischief. So before she prepared to depart to the coast with Cyborg she made a mention Robin about that 'touchy moment' they had in the dark. And after a wink to Starfire, the time bomb had been set.

"What is this 'touchy moment' she is speaking of Robin?" Were the exact words Starfire growled with enflamed eyes. Robin replied very uncharacteristically with stutters and nervousness as he pulled a 'Beast Boy' and back pedaled as well.

Spider-Man smiled at the fun thoughts. He really was going to miss this crazy group of teens. Although he wasn't 'one of them', he felt so at home here. And in some ways he was more comfortably at Titans Tower than any other place in the world… although, ironically, right now? Comfortable was not a word that could describe this red clad jitter 'bug'. He was as uncomfortable as uncomfortable gets.

With one last exhale of breath Spider-Man opened the doorway to the Titans Tower rooftop. He crept out to the open air, ironically being more cautious then even in his most life endangering moments. He stopped himself mid stroll as he still couldn't believe it. Out of all the times his life had been on the line. Out of all the times innocent people's lives were burdened on his shoulders; he had never ever been this nervous. And to think all this shakiness over a girl, all be it not your average girl next door, but a girl none-the-less.

He turned his head towards his left slowly bringing his masked glare towards the helipad landing, where the 'girl' that was making him a nervous wreck awaited him. Raven sat calmly and cross legged, with only her cape and purple hair exposed from the rear view. She wasn't levitating for some reason or another and Spidey stood silent not knowing exactly how to start this 'good bye' business yet again. So much has changed since the last time he had to say those words to this particular girl. Thankfully Raven broke the silence for him.

"Should I expect you to join me anytime soon?"

Spider-Man shook out of his gaze and chuckled. "Sorry, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to 'bug' you or anything."

Raven smirked slightly at his innocent reply and nodded. "Well honestly, for the first time in a long time," she turned her head slightly, "I feel… peaceful."

Spidey broke his own smile. "That's good Raven, and I'm all for mental stability but-"

"Hah, funny," Raven interrupted.

Spider-Man skewed. "What?"

"You saying the words 'mental stability'." She grinned. "There has to be some irony in there somewhere."

Spidey only sweat dropped and then scowled teasingly. "Hardy har har Ms. I'm suddenly a comedian."

"Thanks, you're not the only one with wit you know." Raven droned. Spider-Man shrugged.

"Heh apparently so, but as I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm glad you're at peace but how are you doing physically?"

Raven paused a bit as while she had properly recuperated, a few scars were still visible. Even with her healing capabilities that battle wounded her too deeply to be remembered as only a thing of the past. She felt the pain but shook her head in a slight motion of denial.

"I'll survive." She replied with strength. "And you?"

"I've had better days, but I think I'll be fine too." Spider-Man more or less mimicked her answer, not fairing any better than she was.

"That's very good to hear."

Spider-Man nodded gaining a bit more confidence as he strolled over towards Raven and took a seat next to her in the same cross legged manner. He put his elbows to his knees and plopped his head on his hands and watched as Raven sat completely still with eyes closed, completely focused. She was as still as a statue, and it was a stunning statue at that. Spidey inadvertently admired her beauty in the dominant silence.

'_I guess I now have a thing for girls with gray skin… Parker, sometimes you even surprise yourself. Gosh, she is pretty… wait… she can't read minds can she? Gah!'_

Spider-Man gasped and quickly turned out to look at the beautiful view of the ocean in front of them trying to block out his flattering thoughts. Raven seemed to notice this a bit as she twitched in her meditation stance. She did hear him apparently. She couldn't help but invade this cute boy's privacy when it came to thoughts about her. She was half-human after all. Although thankfully for Spidey's already jumpy demeanor, he didn't know of this.

The silence was killer and Spidey broke it with a deep gulp.

"So… I guess this is good bye again huh?"

Raven stopped as she heard the words, her easy breathing went away and she broke her perfectly still seated position. She opened one eye towards Spider-Man and glared at his masked profile as he was looking out to sea. The ocean blue reflected off his shining large white eyes and brought Raven to a frown. She reluctantly nodded. "Yea, I guess it is."

Spider-Man turned back towards her and sighed. "Look Raven about… well… you know… well at least I think you know… well I 'know' you know… but well…"

Raven only groaned at her stuttering friend and quickly got up draping her blue cape over herself as she stood. She methodically turned her back on him as she looked to the Jump City coast area seemingly in deep thought. She then spoke sternly. "Where's Black Cat?"

"Um, she's hanging with the 'guys'. Cyborg is going to take her to the coast with his 'baby' and meet me at the Ferris Wheel."

"Well," Raven sighed as she turned to him with her hand extended. "Let's get you home."

Spider-Man grumbled at the thought of leaving this place and leaving this girl that he has plainly fallen for. It was funny how things change so quickly. How relationships and opinions could be so drastically manipulated by certain events. From ice cold feelings to the warmest of warmth, and both of them, while not wanting to admit it, did not want this to end. But just like Peter knew all too well in his life - their lives, their responsibilities, and their strong resolve to keep each other happy prevented them from doing anything about it. Spider-Man can never win and this was just another example of that harsh reality.

Spidey looked at Raven's extended hand with mixed feelings but slowly let his eyes move upward. He stared into Raven's violet orbs that glistened as the orange sun light beamed into them. With a forced smile to keep strong he took her hand gingerly into his. A black aura suddenly surrounded the two and off they soared high into the sky. Yes, their physical selves were as high as the birds themselves but if only their spirits were at an equal elevation, maybe just maybe happiness would be the main emotion felt instead of this anxiety that was plaguing both of their inner most feelings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two reappeared on the coastal pier, frightening a few civilians that were walking near by. Startled they were but once the regular folk noticed who the pair consisted of, cheers began to rain down on our heroes. Spider-Man laughed a bit while taking mocking bows.

"I think they love us Raven." He muttered as he turned to her with hands still connected. Raven smiled lightly but Spider-Man noticed that she looked a bit dazed. And extremely too soon for Spidey's sake it became a look of pure exhaustion. With a flare of his spider sense he quickly grabbed her around her waist as she was on the verge of collapse. Spider-Man held her up as she groaned holding her head. She slowly broke open her eyelids to see that red and white mask right up in her face; nose to nose.

"Someone's still a little worn out apparently."

Raven nodded slightly as Spider-Man smiled at her appreciative eyes. The two heroes stared at one another in this extremely awkward moment. Raven was laid back limp and totally vulnerable in Spidey's arms as he was bent over to support her with his limbs cradling her back and neck. Raven grimaced as she realized that she was at her weakest, yet for the strangest reason she never felt so confident or safe in her life. Maybe this was love?

The word 'Love' was such an alien expression for this dark mysterious introvert. It was truly too unusual for this gothic crime fighter. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever think of falling for any man, let alone a spider-like super hero with a love for chemistry and red spandex. Raven honestly believed she knew everything. Like how she 'swore' she knew that she would never fall in love. But because of a boy who rescued her twice, because of a boy who let her emotions have a moment of release, because of a boy that gave her warmth being in his strong arms, she realized that she has a lot to learn - especially about herself. Who knew love was actually something that could be attained for a girl with allegedly no emotions?

Some brave bystanders started to hoot at the two intimate heroes and the sorceress of the pair quickly broke her glance of those two white 'eyes' she was being hypnotized by in embarrassment. Spider-Man did the same as he realized that the stare down was yet again caused by this attraction that was still agonizingly being under played by the both of them. His first reaction was to let go, but being the awesome super hero that he was he just couldn't.

"Um, so are you going to be okay?" Spider-Man asked as he continued to hold her up. Raven looked down towards his arms around her waist and nodded. "I think I will be."

Spider-Man smiled but was about to quickly deflate.

"So… are you going to let go of me in this lifetime or should I cancel the rest of my life goals?" Raven grumbled.

Spider-Man raised a brow in surprise only to snicker soon after. "Right, and we don't want to do that now do we?"

The two slowly released and Raven stood on her own two feet. Funny how Spider-Man just said those words, because in reality, deep down being in each other's arms was all these two wanted at this point in time. Raven's face was once again that flush color as her gray cheeks turned a bit pink thinking about what she had been contemplating for the last hour. Spider-Man grinned at the sight. So adorable this mystical Titan was. No matter how 'cold' she acted she always came off as a cutie.

Hoots and hollers could still be heard and Raven wasn't taking too kindly to it. Her eyes began to glow white as she turned to the 'eggers'. The crowd quickly dispersed in fear of a Raven tantrum and the two were once gain relatively alone.

"They know you too well." Spidey chuckled as Raven turned to him with a slightly saddened face. The red masked crusader felt his heart drop at the sight. "Raven… I…"

Out of surprise Raven grabbed Spidey tightly around the neck and embraced him not wanting to let go. After about a few seconds of gagging, Peter returned the hug delicately placing his head on hers, rubbing his cheek against her smooth purple hair as she rested against his chest.

Raven began to scowl. "Why do you have to be so…"

"Cute?" Spidey finished.

"I was going to say pesky… but that will do." Raven muttered as she slowly turned her head still holding him tightly. "I really don't want you to go."

Spider-Man stood silent and then sighed. "I don't want to either." He growled lightly as he accidentally caught a view of the large Ferris Wheel that quickly reminded him of his responsibilities back home. It was almost as if it was calling out to him. New York City needed him, no, the people needed him… and as much as he wanted to stay it was just not meant to be.

He then turned to Raven. "But I have to leave… I-"

Raven shook her head. "I know… I know…"

So there they stood warmly in each other's tight embraces not sure of what to do next. They were at a crossroad that was going to lead to their separation and it truly was inevitable. In a desperately needed foul mood breaker, Spider-Man smiled as he looked at Raven.

"Look, I don't have to leave right now… so can I show you something?"

Raven turned to him with a puzzled look. Spider-Man chuckled and placed the sorceress in his left arm while she still had her own pair wrapped around his neck.

"Trust me, this will be fun."

"But…"

"I know, I know, you don't do fun. Fine this isn't fun… we're going to have a lousy time."

Raven only giggled a bit from his comment as she snuggled her head into his neck. Always the funny man Spider-Man was, but right now he was desperately fighting to keep his cool fun loving swagger as feeling Raven's head against his neck was making those butterflies scramble like wildfire. He spoke a bit shakily.

"Okay… this is going to be a little more turbulent than your usual flying but I think you're going to like it."

Raven raised a brow at the comment but it was too late for questions. With a 'thwipping' sound the sorceress suddenly felt inertia pressing against her as the two love birds took to the air. The wind resistance came quick as she felt herself propel into the sky. It wasn't the graceful rise she was so used to, this ascension could justly be described as frantic really. It was literally like a roller coaster.

Raven heard a chuckle as she slowly opened her eyes. Spider-Man was looking straight at her as she tried to take in the moment.

"So, a little nervous?"

Raven didn't answer but took notice of how shaky she was and how tightly she was grabbing onto him.

"Come on relax, take a look around." Spider-Man urged as he fired another web-line and used the momentum to carry them forward. Raven complied and took a glance at her surroundings completely in awe. Building by building went by in a blur as the she clung on tightly to the crimson hero propelling them by a thin gray strand of webbing.

For a person that spent so much time in the air, you'd think she'd be calm, but that was far from the case. Raven knew how little power she had left and at this point in time flying was out of the question. That safety net was gone, and for the first time in her life she was forced to realize that she was totally dependent on someone else… and to think of it, she wouldn't want anyone else but this certain arachnoid to have that distinct privilege.

"So what are your thoughts?" Spidey asked as they soared to the peak of his swing. Raven slowly turned to him placing her head over his shoulder, attempting to calm the fighting winds.

She groaned. "Honestly, I think you're psycho for doing this everyday."

"Psycho huh?" Spider-Man laughed. "I get that a lot."

Raven slowly broke a grin as she felt that butterfly sensation in her stomach. Whether it was from that death defying drop the two had just experienced or Spider-Man's mere presence, she was totally happy. She was actually having fun.

"I saw that smile by the way." Spider-Man teased as he shot another rope out to bring them to a turn. Raven rolled her eyes but ultimately took nothing of it, she wanted him to know that he and this gesture was gravely appreciated.

Raven let her hands readjust around his neck firmly as the two made a sharp turn nearly missing getting clipped by a building by inches. After a yelp of worry the sorceress glared at Spidey who was only laughing.

"Whoa, close call."

"That was a joke right?"

"Only if you want it to be," Spidey teased again. Raven just sighed and enjoyed the moment as she stared at the Jump City skyline with her face sliding against the boy she apparently loved. She suddenly felt a drastic change of momentum and soon it all came to a stop. Raven took a gander around and then took a peak downward noticing how high above the ground they were. She turned to Spidey who was clinging onto the wall, hugging her close.

"If you thought that was fun…" Spidey made a suggestive look towards the ground.

Raven slowly shook her head. "No, you wouldn't."

Apparently he would, Spider-Man let go of the side of the wall and down the two plummeted head first spinning in a tight spiral as they made their furious decent. Raven's eyes double sized as her heart was pumping quickly. She closed her eyes and hugged on tightly and Spider-Man only grinned as that 'cold' front Raven was so famous for was now rendered to merely nothing.

Down and down they went, window after window they passed. Soaring downward in a suicidal plunge to the ground, and just when you thought they were going to be slammed into the asphalt Spidey already had a webline waiting to propel them back into the heavens. Raven felt a quick up heave and it was calm yet again. She took deep breaths as Spidey only laughed even more.

"Now you must be having a great time!"

Raven scowled.

"Heh, too close?" Spidey smirked.

Raven shook her head. "Maybe you leaving isn't such a bad thing."

"Aw you don't mean that." He replied mid swing. Raven groaned and once again in agreement, letting her face brush against Spidey's shoulder as they were once again slowing down. Only this time they were on a slow descent and in seconds Spidey's feet landed gracefully onto the cement ground of one of Jump City's many skyscrapers. Raven's followed. The ride was officially over and so was the distraction from the inevitable. It was time for Spidey to leave.

Spider-Man plopped Raven down on her blue shoed feet and stared at her as she lowered her head avoiding eye contact. He turned and looked across the bay area as it was nearing sundown. The once blue ocean was now a bright beautiful orange that matched the sky. Raven slowly turned as well as the two stared at the glorious sight.

"You know, I really am going to miss this."

"The view?" Raven asked.

Spidey turned and smirked. "Yea," He brought Raven closer, "that too I guess."

Raven only blushed as she slowly pulled herself closer as well to where their foreheads pressed lightly against each other. Spidey chuckled. "So, Web Swinging 101 going to keep you from forgetting about me?"

Raven nodded. "Yes… but…"

There was a pause. Raven suddenly reached for Spidey's mask and began to pull it off. She stopped at his nose and she smiled. "I want to remember you this way."

Raven closed her eyes and pressed her smooth gray lips into Spidey's while wrapping her arms over his shoulder. After a smooth mutual caress of their mouths she released but with a joint desire their mouths swiftly met again, only this time with extreme fanaticism. Spider-Man wasn't holding back and Raven did the same. All that Peter Parker shyness and 'Ice Queen' mentality was gone as Spidey's tongue explored Raven's mouth while the sorceress did the same to him.

They were floating upon clouds of sheer happiness, their souls being elevated by pure elation. In a sense the two lovebirds were at a higher point than at anytime during that whole webslinging episode and they both believed it. Raven hugged tightly around Spidey's neck not wanting this to end. Yes, her emotions were running wild but without the energy to manifest any true destructive power she took no heed of it. Their mouths slowly opened and closed sensually and in sync as Raven let out a slight muffled moan that made Spidey do the same. They turned their heads methodically alternating leverage as their tongues joined in a ballet of infatuation.

Unlike the other kiss, this one had no limitation. This one had no 'other purpose'. It was just two kids in love and yearning for each other's presences. It was a kiss of appreciation and at the same time desperation, knowing that this was going to be the last one in a long time.

Spidey let one of his hands rise above Raven's waist and cupped her neck as he slowly dipped her gaining all the leverage. Raven leaned back as she let out another whimper of pleasure as they released for a split second only to return their lip lock after drawing in enough air. The sorceress once again closed her eyes and basked in the exhibition of love.

Spidey slowly brought his free hand to his side and began to do something more or less out of place. He reached into his lower back pocket and pulled out some sort of mini camera. With a spray of web he sent the camera adhering to a nearby wall and soon it began flashing pictures. Raven was totally clueless about it and continued her kissing without a care in the world. Spider-Man returned his concentration on his love as he smiled in his mind.

Sure Spidey felt bad for taking pictures of them kissing behind her back, but he knew all too well that Raven would rip them up if she ever knew. Peter needed something concrete to remind him of this blessing he had found on the west coast, and a picture of them in their most passionate moments seemed like a good choice.

Peter broke his thoughts as he felt his knees buckle while Raven once again let her tongue slip into his and Spidey did the same. Their hearts were pumping relentlessly, their breaths were now growing into deep panting, and their bodies were shivering with excitement as the pleasure came none stop. This wouldn't end, it couldn't end… this was meant to be, they belonged together… forever.

Forever.

Forever.

"Forever!"

"Huh wha?" Peter jumped slightly as his blissful daze was rudely interrupted. He blinked a few times to try and regain his composure. "I… I'm sorry Mr. Jameson. What did you say?"

"You heard me Parker. I've been waiting forever for you to get back from Jump City with these photos, and my patience is rewarded with this… this…"

'_Patience? JJ has patience?'_ Peter gave a skewed look but quickly turned it to one of confidence. "This wonderful piece of work? This amazing set of photos? This master piece of excellence?"

"Crap!"

Peter's little ego trip just deflated. "Cr… crap sir?"

"You heard me. Crap! C-R-A-P. Crap, crap-o-la, crud, sh-"

"I, think I get the point Mr. Jameson" Peter interrupted before his ears were invaded with anything too rash.

'_So he is an evil tyrant. Hmm… I wonder if Hitler wants his mustache back.'_

"I mean come on Parker! The Lizard vs. Spider-Man. Woopty-freakin'-do. We can get that anytime we want here in New York. You don't have to travel across the entire continent to see that. This couldn't have been the big news I heard about. Please tell me something else, something big happened while you were there."

'_Something big you say? JJ, you don't know the half of it. You have no idea.'_ Internally Peter was all smiles, but on the exterior he was frowning.

"Mr. Jameson, this was different than the fights here in New York. The Teen Titans were there too. Spider-Man and them teamed up against-"

"Those hacks?" Jameson slammed his free fist against his desk. "Those self-righteous kids are no better than that wall-crawling menace. On the city's pay roll just to buy new toys and what not. Please. They're just a bunch of good-for-nothing punks making money at the city's expense."

'_It's a good thing that the Titans aren't here right now to hear you JJ. I don't think even the Avengers, the X-Men, AND the Fantastic Four could hold them back.'_ That was something Peter didn't want to ever see happen. He visually cringed at the images that ran through his mind.

Jameson took no heed of Peter's reaction and looked back to the photos in hand. Another puff of smoke escaped from his mouth due to that familiar cigar stub we all know and love.

Jameson sighed in defeat.

"Damn, I got nothing else so it looks like I'll just have to go with one of these God awful pictures you brought back." Jameson began to thumb through the photos with a skewed and painful look.

"God these are awful. Don't expect to get paid a lot Parker."

'_Do I ever?'_

Jameson continued on, praying to God that he would find a small glimmer of hope in this pitiful pile of disappointment. "Crap… horrible… yikes Parker! What were you thinking?" He was nearing the end and his frustration was growing.

"These are down right horrible. They aren't even worth my-" As Jameson came to one of the last photos, he stopped. All body movements, all bodily functions, everything froze. His cigar stub fell out of his gaping wide frozen open mouth. It fell on his clean and pressed pants and started to singe them. But Jameson was too busy being a statue to notice.

Peter just stared at his boss who had actually kept quiet for quite some time.

'_Jameson is actually speechless? Quick, someone call the newspapers. Wait, don't I work in a… cripes.'_

Curiosity was gnawing at Peter from every fiber of his being. What exactly had gotten his boss, Mr. Loud Mouth Jameson himself to actually shut up for more than ten seconds? Let alone a whole minute.

"Uh, Mr. Jameson? You okay? Do I need to call the paramedics or something?"

Jameson finally snapped out of his stupor and glared at Peter. "How exactly did you get this photo Parker?"

"From a camera most likely sir."

"Don't be cute with me. You know exactly what I mean." Oddly enough, and for Jameson this is a miracle, there was no sign of anger in his voice. It was on the verge of something else. Excitement maybe?

"Mr. Jameson, I cant very well give you an answer to that question if I don't even know what picture it is that you are talking about."

At a rate that rivaled that of a sloth, Jameson slowly pulled the picture in question away from the rest and turned it around so that Peter could see.

Peter internally and externally cringed.

The photo that had so irked the both of them was one that wasn't even supposed to be there.

'_Now how did that get in with the others!"_

The photo was one that could only be justly described as beautiful. It was one of our two star-crossed love birds in the heat of the moment. With arms wrapped tightly around another, Spider-Man and Raven were in a passionate embrace while they were at the peak of their fervent kiss. The sky in the picture seemed to co-exist with the much heated moment all too perfectly, giving a majestic warm glow of yellows, reds, and oranges to envelop the heroes in love. To the believers of a higher power, it almost seemed as if the sky itself was approving of the moment.

Though at this time, our favorite little spider, Peter, was not feeling too majestic. He had stopped dead still, just as his boss had done. Peter looked from the photo to Mr. Jameson, then back to the picture, then back to his boss. And what frightened Peter even more was the fact that JJ was actually, no it could be… smiling? Oh yes, indeed he was.

'_Oh no. Please don't do what I think you're gonna do.'_

"You know Peter…"

'_He just called me by my first name? This really isn't good.'_

"You don't have to tell me anything about how you got this" he said while holding up the romantic photo. "The fact that you did get this is good enough for me. And even more…"

'_Oh God, please don't.'_

"I think we just found our front page photo. I can see it all now." Jameson held out his opened hand in the air and moved it one place over with every spoken and emphasized word. "Star-crossed Lovers. The Titan and the Spider."

Jameson reached over to his intercom and pressed the button for his secretary. "Ms. Brant, could you get me the editor in Chief of the Jump City Daily. I got some photos here that he would be willing to pay big bucks for. Oh, and make sure Parker gets his paycheck and an added bonus for his hard work… well, his paycheck anyway."

JJ turned his attention back to the photo, not even looking at Peter. "You can gather up the rest of these reject pictures of yours and pick up your pay. I've got business to attend to." Jameson waved Peter off with a 'shooing' motion and that was that.

Peter did as he was told and put the remaining photos into his folder. He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. After about a couple of seconds he leaned back against the door with a heavy sigh, realizing his fate had been sealed.

'_Raven is sooo going to kill me.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"FATALITY!"

Ah yes. The sound of mindless violence resonating from the surround sound speakers of the giant big screen T.V. in the Titan's living room. Who doesn't love a good and violent video game? Beast Boy and Cyborg sure do.

"Dude! You just ripped out my bladder and made me eat it!"

"Ha! Looks like you ain't no vegetarian anymore, eh B?"

"Ha ha, real funny. I wanna rematch chrome dome!"

"You're on ya little imp!" And so, let the mindless violence continue.

While the two game-crazed Titans began yet another game, wide-eyed and drooling, the rest of the Titans were busy doing their usual thing. Starfire was in the kitchen with her pet worm Silkie attempting to cook God-knows-what.

"Oh my little bumgorf. You will absolutely love my kanorfkura. You will find it most delicious and pleasing." The pudgy little creature that sat beside the alien girl gurgled in anticipation and excitement.

On one of the side couches at the side of the room sat Raven, crossed legged and quiet as usual. It appeared as though she was reading another one of her extensive novels, but her mind was miles away, as her heart yearned to be as well. It had only been a few days since Spider-Man had left to go back to New York City, but Raven was already feeling her heart ache to be with him.

Everything that had happened on their final day together still rang in her heart and flooded her mind. The conversation they had on top of the tower, the exciting trip they had taken throughout Jump City, and the passionate and exhilarating kiss that they had secretly shared. Yes, 'the' kiss, that was what Raven remembered the most. Never in her life had she ever experienced her emotions so freely and joyfully and it was all because of him. Even her Titan teammates who she considered her closest of friends could not give such a gift to her. Spider-Man was special to her, and Raven would never forget how he made her feel.

But would their love survive with such a great distance between them? In all honesty, Raven doubted it. After all, long distance relationships hardly ever work out. Raven feared that this would hold true with her and her one and only and that they would only drift apart as time went on. It was fate, Spider-Man would slowly but surely forget about her and move on with his life. Internally, Raven let out a sigh of sadness at this revelation. The one boy she ever claimed in her mind and heart to love would never be with her the way she wanted him to be. The warmth of his body against hers, the passion of her lips pressed against his, the heavenly bliss she feels by plainly spending time with him were going to nothing but memories, all be it ones of happiness. These memories, although joyous, forced Raven into contemplating if she really wanted these events to have ever have happened. She was beginning to wish she had never met Spider-Man in the first place. 'It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.' From the way Raven was feeling though... that couldn't be further from the truth.

Raven scowled at her state of mind and grimaced lightly as she sighed. As her eye closed she suddenly felt a trickle of condensation run down her cheek... it was a tear. She quickly denied the feeling and wiped the wetness away... if only the memories could disappear as easily.

The sliding doors swooshed open and the Boy Wonder, Robin, walked in with the morning newspaper rolled up under his arm. "Hey Titans, how's everyone doing this fine morning?"

"GAH! That isn't supposed to bend that way!"

"Well guess what tin man, it does now!"

Robin just stared at the two who were totally engulfed in their video game. "Uhh… okay. Hey Starfire, how are you doing?"

Starfire looked up from her boiling pot of whatever it was and smiled from ear to ear. "I am most excellent Robin. Please, do you wish to partake of the kanorfkura? Silkie simply adores it and I'm sure that you would as well."

At that moment, the lid to the pot exploded off and the contents of it started to bubble over the rim. The wormy creature Silkie crawled over to it and began to consume its fill, smiling all the while.

"See, Silkie likes it. Do you wish to join in?"

Robin sweat dropped. As hard as it was to resist Starfire's cuteness, he had to consider his health. Who knew what was in that 'food.' "Sorry Star, but I think I'll pass on the offer."

Starfire only smiled and began to eat along side her beloved pet.

"Okay then." Robin turned his attention to the as always quiet Raven, though she seemed a bit more distant than usual. "Hey Raven, reading again I see."

"Uh huh" Raven answered in her usual monotone, a little half heartedly though.

"Mind if I join ya?"

Raven looked up from her book and glanced at her leader. She then scooted over on the couch to make room for the Boy Wonder.

"Thanks." Robin's only reply was a slight shrug of indifference from the sorceress. He sat himself down and crossed his leg in his usual reading position. "Hey Raven, you doing okay? You seem kind of out there, more than usual." All he got was silence, and Robin knew when not to push this girl to do or say anything she didn't want to, so he just dropped the subject. He unrolled the newspaper from underneath his arm and was about to read. But he suddenly froze up.

"Uhh… Raven?"

Said sorceress was too busy with her own thoughts to even respond to Robin's quivering voice.

"Raven?" Robin asked his question again only a little louder than before. Not only did it gain the attention of his target audience, but the rest of the Titans as well.

"What is it friend Robin?"

"Ya dude, what's got you so worked up?"

Robin only ignored their questions as a mischievous grin came across his lips. "Raven, is there something you want to share with the rest of the group." He sounded like a teacher who had just caught a student passing a note to another.

Raven gave her leader a skewed look as she studied him. "No, I don't believe I have anything to tell any of you." Raven paused for a second. "Should there be?"

"Ya Robin. What ya got on Raven? Anything the rest of us should know about? Give us all the juicy details" Beast Boy said snickering all the while.

Raven glared at the changeling and he back pedaled out of fear. The sorceress turned her attention back to Robin to find that his grin had grown to an ear to ear smile. "What exactly are you smiling at Robin?"

"Yo dude, don't leave us hanging. What do ya got?"

"See for yourself." Robin turned the newspaper around so that everyone could see. And there staring back at them was the picture we all know and love of Spider-Man and Raven in the middle of their passionate kiss Raven once thought had been done in secrecy. Well girl, the hounds have been released. The cat's out of the bag. The secret is out and this newspaper was proof of that. Who knows how many people had gazed upon this image of one of their heroes in love? 'Countless numbers' was an understatement.

The Titans just stared at the image of their friend in the embrace of Spider-Man.

"Duuuuuude! Raven? Kissing?"

"That's not just a kiss BB. That is one major French kiss. Raven's got a massive lip lock goin' on with Spidey. Booyah!"

"Oh, this is most joyous. Raven, you have found someone in which you care most dearly for." Starfire started to giggle as she was hopping up and down and clapping fervently.

Robin just stared at his shocked friend and smiled. "So, are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell us?" Robin smiled to himself at a job well done at embarrassing his friend, but then realized how moody she could get at times like this, and his smile disappeared.

Raven started to grind her teeth and her eyes began to glow with a white hot intensity. Her powers exploded as she yelled out at the top of her lungs. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Raven, please! Calm down before you-"

Too late…

BOOM!

Well, there you have it… I guess its time to say good-bye isn't it? Hehe, WRONG! I promised you people two surprises and I aim to deliver… First surprise: Though the main story of He's Back is complete I am thinking about doing an epilogue chapter just to wrap things up fully… It is already in its planning stage so it may just see the light of day… And the other surprise? Well, I highly recommend you check out JBTheMan's profile page… Why you may ask? Well, for all you Spidey/Raven lovers out there (ME!) the guy has got a hand drawn pic of the two love birds there… Check it out… And just guess who drew the pic… I'm sure you can figure it out, but just go there and tell me what ya think… Also, while you're there, check out his Spidey/TT cross-over story, Arachnophobia… It is one of the best stories I have ever read and I have had the pleasure of working with the author on this particular piece of work, so you know its good… Ok, that is all there is for me to say… I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have… And if you have enjoyed it, review it… Come on people, reviewing is just common sense, isn't it?... But if I have to keep reminding everyone to use 'common sense', doesn't that mean that it isn't 'common' to begin with? Cripes, I don't know… Till next time readers… Laterz…


End file.
